Storm Front
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Life can throw you some interesting curve balls sometimes.For Hermonie an Harry this was far more then a simple betrayal.Dumbledore was going to regret cross this pair of demigods, and one way or another they were going home,sadly, nothing is ever simple
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal-This Chapter has been Beta'd by the Magnificent! Satan1111 HAZZZA!

Sinders-Please ignore the overexcited author she just escaped a 3 hour lecture and is a bit…..twitchy

Quetzal-COFFEE!(falls over twitching)

Sinders- …..hm i think the coffee may have been a bad idea...

Quetzal- (shifty eyes) coffee!

Sinders- um ya,right on with the story then!

Title-Storm Front

Author- Quetzalcoatls

Beta- Satan1111

Summery- When Harmonie went to Dumbledores office she never expected to discover a well kept secret of his,that both she and Harry had been lied to, but now the cats out of the bag and Dumbledore is going to learn the hard way why you don't kidnapped Demi-gods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up from her book to see McGonagall standing in front of her table in the corner of the library.

"Yes, Professor?" She answered frowning, wondering what was so important that she would track her down on a Saturday, let alone on the first day of second year.

"The Headmaster would like to see you Miss Granger. The password is Skittles." She said Hermione nodded as McGonagall left, and packed up her bag before swinging it over her shoulder and heading for the headmasters office. It took her only 10 minutes to reach Dumbledore's office and, upon giving the password, went up the stairs to find a very harassed looking Headmaster. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, sir?" His slightly confused look at this was immediately replace by his grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes.

"Ah yes Miss Granger I did indeed, however something has come up at the Ministry that I am need to attend to. I should be back in a half hour or so if you would wait for me to return. If I take an unreasonable about of time, feel free to head back to your common room." He said brightly she nodded

"Thats alright headmaster, I'll wait." She answered. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a book as Albus flooed to the Ministry. Ten minutes past and Hermione simply read her book in silence until an odd glint of light caught the corner of her eye. She paused in her reading for a moment glancing over with a frown to see a slightly open cabinet off to the side through which a small shaft of silver slight was glinting. She shrugged and went back to her book, but after another five minutes she sighed and put the book down, staring somewhat resignedly at the partly open cabinet. After a year of being around Harry, it would seem he had corrupted her. Last year she would have happily gone back to her book without ever thinking about the cabinet again, but now her curiosity was getting the better of her. She glared at the ceiling for another minute before sighing once more and putting her book down on the chair she had just vacated.

She eyed the cabinet, wondering if there were spells to prevent someone from getting into it and concluded that they most likely were, but they probably weren't active because the door was not actually closed. Careful not to touch the door, she pushed it the rest of the way open using a quill. Inside was a simple stone bowl with runes carved around the sides. Inside of the bowl was a swirling silvery substance she didn't recognize. She tilted her head to the side staring at the spinning liquid intently for several moments before using the quill she'd opened the door with to poke the substance, the moment the quill made contact with it the room seemed to lurch and she was sucked into the bowl. The world seemed to vanish into a black mist for several moments before it re-solidified to show a strange room she had never seen before. She watched in horrified silence as the memory unfolded before her, shattering everything she had ever known.

(Memory)

"What did you wish to speak to me about Albus that could not be discussed at the school? I am very busy after all, this had better be good." Snapped Snape as he entered the room. The Headmaster looked up from where he was standing by a crib.

"Ah Severus, there you are, I am in need of you knowledge of Greek mythology I fear." He said brightly. Severus gave him a slightly nonplussed look at this.

"Why? And who are these two?" He asked crossing the room and looking down at the two sleeping newborns.

"They are the reason I am in need of your knowledge my friend. A plan I have been working on for nearly 12 years has final born fruit, and the acquisition of these two is that fruit." He said smiling Snape stared at him worriedly.

"Albus, what have you done?" He asked Albus smiled and took a step away so Snape could get a better look at the children.

"These two are very special children Severus. The boy is Orion Ashton, Demi-god and son of Zeus." He said ignoring Severus's growing look of horror. "The girl is Hermione Soren, daughter of Poseidon also a demigod. I was thinking of changing the boys name before I place him. Orion is a bit unusual, something a bit plainer I think Harold maybe. The girls is normal enough to not be thought odd though." He said going off on a bit of a tangent.

"Albus, please tell me this is merely you misguided attempt at a joke! You can't be serious!" Snape all but pleaded. The headmaster just smiled and shook his head.

"Now Severus, I would not joke about something this serious! This is why I need your assistance. Your knowledge of Greek mythology and the powers they will have inherited will be very valuable." He said brightly Snape just stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shook before he finally managed to find his voice again.

"Albus your mad!" He said, still unable to get the look of utter shock off his face. "You can't!... You CANNOT truly expect to get away with this! I am surprised you're not already dead!" He said, a look of absolute disgust on his face as he spoke, moving between the crib in the room and the smirking Headmaster.

"I already have gotten away with it Severus, I've had them for two weeks if Zeus and Poseidon were going to find them they would have, and as you said I'm not dead yet so my plan is working perfectly thus far. As it is I've covered my tracks well. They will not be tracked between this reality and the one I took them from those two can tear their world apart looking for them and never find them" He said sounding completely smug Snape just stared at him his mouth hanging open slightly at the Headmasters confidence.

"You honestly think," He began softly a deadly edge to his voice, "That one way or another you will get away with kidnapping two Demi-gods from their parents? Let alone the children of Zeus and Poseidon? You are more arrogant then I had ever believed possible Albus! I cannot allow this!"

The Headmasters eyes glinted. "Is that a threat Severus?" He said amused. Snape turned slightly and looked at the two sleeping children before turning his full attention back on the headmaster and drawing his wand.

"Yes Albus, it is. Even if they weren't the children of the gods, I would not allow you to go through with this plan." Albus just shook his head mournfully.

"Tut tut, Severus, you should know better. I am far more powerful then you, especially now, but then again, I suppose I should have known better then to tell someone who still follows those gods of this. I thought you could see all the good this would cause! After all," He said smirking, "Isn't it said that all Demi-gods are destined to be heros? I'm just helping things along a bit, but I guess I will have to do this without your help." An instant later Severus no longer had his wand and was unconscious on the floor. The Headmaster paused, looking thoughtfully at the downed potions master "You know, maybe I won't kill you, a few spells and you should be very helpful." He walked past Snape and looked down at the two children, smiling in his superiority, "As for you two, I believe everything will work out just the way I planned, although what to name you both though...you know, I like my original idea, Harold it is." He said brightly and picked the boy up.

(End Memory)

Hermione reappeared in the Headmaster's office the moment the memory ended staring at the swirling liquid is absolute shock that...That couldn't be true...Could it? But something in the back of her mind said that, yes, it was. Almost on auto pilot she backed away from the cabinet and closed it using the quill, then grabbed her bag and all but ran out of the room, headed for her sanctuary, the library. She had some research to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stared resigned at the book in front of her. It had taken 6 hours, but she had finally found what the stone bowl in the headmasters office was. It was a pensive, a device used to store memories. If the book was to be believed they could not hold fake memories either. Something about how ones magic bonded to their memories and that they became unstable and dissolved due to the absents of that magic if they were fake. This meant the memory she had seen in the pensive had to be true. And the names he had given the two children in the memory? Well, considering the way things went in this world, the chance that it was a different Harry and Hermione then she thought it was were slim to none. The thing she kept coming back to in this though was simply if she was the Hermione in the memory. Shouldn't she have known if she was that different? That she was a daughter of Poseidon and a Demi-god? She could see this happening to Harry and, technically speaking, it was, but her? And if she was the girl in the memory there was very little chance that Harry wasn't the boy. She smiled faintly, Orion did sound a lot better than Harry, but how to tell him? He hated being special!

Then again, she thought grinning, if this was true then that meant Harry had a family. She blinked, that meant she had another family...oh dear...what was she going to tell her parents, or rather her adoptive parents. Hermione sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. This was getting her nowhere. She needed more information, but how to get it? She paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face, her eyes slid surreptitiously towards the restricted section. There was that book she had spotted in there on one of her forays into the restricted section. The one about curses to bind a person's magic. Albus would have to have used something like that on them if this was all true and not a result of too much studying. She glanced around the library. That would require borrowing a few things from Harry and returning later tonight. A slight smirk on her face, she packed up her bag and returned all the books to their proper places before taking her leave of the library. It was almost dinner after all, her plan wouldn't have to wait long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione waited until almost midnight to ensure everyone was asleep before sliding out of bed, still dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She silently picked up her bag which contained the invisibility cloak she had nicked from Harry's trunk before dinner and made her way down to the common room. "You're not usually one to sneak about." Said someone quietly. She jumped a mile and spun around. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor above the fire place looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Umm..." She said looking nervous. Godric shook his head.

"No need to worry dear unless you're planning on taking down the castle I don't tattle on my lions." He said with a grin and winked, "Just don't get caught." She blinked and nodded before hurrying out of the common room throwing the cloak over herself as she did so. Godric watched her go with a faint smile. It was good to see her beginning to live a little, he thought amused and sent a faint pulse of magic threw the castle ensuing she would have good luck in whatever her endeavor for the night was. Little did he know of the real difference his little confrontation and good luck spell had made.

Hermione glided silently down the hall keeping an eye out. It wouldn't do to be caught. Not when so much was potentially at stake. About ten minutes later she arrived in the library. She carefully checked the surrounding area again. With its vacancy mostly ensured she carefully entered the library, ghosting along the aisles until she reached the door to the restricted section. She carefully activated the trigger on the bottom of the door that bypassed the wards. She had discovered it by accident while watching Filch clean the library and seen his use of it. It made perfect sense really. How else was he supposed to get in there to clean?

She closed the door behind her in case anyone came in while she was looking and set off in search of the book she needed. After 20 minutes, and one close call with a similar looking book that started screaming when she opened it, she located it. It was almost more of a journal, really, being only an inch thick.

Binding Spells and Their Counters

Reading the title, she tucked it away in her bag and silently left the library. After making it back to Gryffindor tower in record time she nodded to Godric on her way up the stairs and changed quickly before getting into bed. The book would have to wait until the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Hermione." Said Harry sleepily as he came down the stairs from the boys dorm. She glanced up from her spot on the couch by the fire place taking in Harry's new look as far as she could guess. He had realized that he could get gallons changed for pounds at the bank and bought a new wardrobe. He was currently wearing black jeans and a grey T-shirt with a light black jacket and had new glasses with silver frames. A definite improvement from the near rags he had once worn.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" She asked him. Harry nodded and she got up to follow Harry down to the great hall. 20 minutes later Ron wandered down stairs and looked around confused.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" he asked. Several snorts echoed around the room

"They didn't wait for you, obviously, just like they haven't been waiting for you since school started I think you're supposed claim to fame is slowly disappearing into the sun set, better wave good bye while you can." said someone dryly of to the side. Ron spun around to face the speaker, a snarl on his face, but couldn't locate exactly where the voice had come from. Several snickers echoed around once more at him. He raced out of the room a moment later to track down Harry and convince him to wait for himself from now on.

-In the great hall-

"So how was your summer?" Asked Hermione as she loaded her plate with fruit and cereal he shrugged.

"Better than usual." He answered dryly munching on a piece of toast. She gave him a sour glare out of the corner of her eye he sighed.

"All right all right..." He said grinning, "They ignored me all summer that unfortunately included not feeding me, but luckily I just went out had had lunch somewhere seeing as I got a good amount of money changed at the bank the last year. I just hadn't had the chance to use it yet." He said. She eyed him appraisingly for a moment before nodding.

"Good to see my annoying little brother is finally following my advice." She said in a mock superior way. He just snorted and went back to his toast. Ron burst into the room a moment later and Harry shot Hermione a look of great suffering. She hid her smile by starting to eat a large piece of cantaloupe.

"Hey Harry, mate, why didn't you wait up for me?" He complained sitting down next to him, loading his plate with a truly obscene amount of food, and digging in without really chewing. Harry scooted a bit further down the bench much to Hermione's amusement. She put the cantaloupe down and leaned over whispering in Harry's ear.

"He truly has no idea dose he?" She said quietly. Harry nodded a sardonic smirk on his face.

"Not a clue." He agreed. The truth of the matter was that, contrary to Ron's belief, he and Harry had never been friends. Harry's only real friend was Hermione, who was truthfully more of a sister to him. Ron was like that annoying tag along who followed people in an attempt to be included, only, unlike most of that sort, Ron thought he had succeeded in his quest.

10 minutes later Hermione and Harry bolted, leaving the oblivious Ron behind to continue stuffing his face. A few minutes later they were in an abandoned class room. Harry looked at Hermione with concern as she cast a massive number of privacy spells. He waited until she was finished before speaking. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked her. She sighed, looking frustrated.

"I can't say anything yet Harry, but I think we've both been lied to too a dangerous extent. I'm researching the situation now but I don't have anything conclusive yet." She said. Harry translated the Hermione speak easily and was concerned with what he heard this was not good.

"How bad is it?" He asked quietly. She closed her eyes for a moment and he swore violently.

"Just don't trust anyone Harry." She said looking tired, "Especially Dumbledore, If I'm right he's far worse than we ever thought; although, I think we may have an ally in this we may never have considered before." She continued. Harry nodded.

"Great," He muttered and looked at his watch before grimacing, "Right good luck Hermione, I'll have to get to transfiguration." She nodded and took down the spells they both left the room quickly heading to their respective classes. In the great hall Ron looked up confused and noticed that most of the people were gone including his supposed best friends having ditched him. He blinked before grabbing his bag a chicken leg still in his hand and raced off, ignoring the looks of disgust the remaining students in the hall sent him.


	2. in which we find out that its not stres

Quetzal: hello chapter two here! hope you like this chapter as well just keep in mind that harry and Hermonie are indeed 12 and are in there second year so they will not be acting like there 20 year old battle veterans like some people do.

Chapter 2- in which we find out that its not stress related insanity

She had been hiding in the library for the past 4 hours reading the book on binding cursed from cover to cover and had found some disturbing correlation's. Namely in the chapter relating peoples description of what being under a binding curse, and trying to use magic was like. Apparently a good way to see if your were under such a curse without too much fanfare was to simply cast a powerful spell and pay attention to how your magic felt as they did so, if it was sluggish to respond, felt like you were tiring far faster then seemed reasonable, or if you felt like you were hitting a wall when drawing power for the spell. Then there was a good chance that you were under such a spell, however it was also possible you were simply holding back without realizing. The book contained a spell that was good for the test that created light a lot of light. It was essentially a super charged version of the lumos spell. She chewed her lip for a minute uncertain before standing up after checking the incantation one more time and casting it.

"Solaris!" She said her eyes closed and her attention turned inward on her magic as the book instructed, rather then on the results of the spell. Concentrating on exactly how her magic felt. She could see the light through her eye lids but ignored that the book said the reaction could take a second...A moment later she was on the ground blinking owlishly at the celling having dropped like she'd been hit over the head. "I didn't think it meant that running into a wall thing literally" She muttered getting painfully to her feet and swaying a bit before sitting down in the chair she had been reading in. Well, that confirmed that further experimentation would be required she thought tiredly, but not today. That light spell had taken far to much out of her.

She pulled the book back out and flipped it open and began rereading the chapter about detecting more precisely what kinds of binding spells you had on you she frowned and looked over the ingredient list for the required potion, she had some of this but it looked like a raid on Snape's potion store room would be needed. The potion also took one month to brew and had to be started on a full moon which had been last week. That was technically a good thing though, she would have time to plan the raid with Harry before then. She read on noting that the reason you had to use that potion first was that quite simply different binding cures had to be removed differently. Some required potions others spells and some both. Using the wrong potion or spell with the wrong curse could kill you...very messily apparently one of the examples the book had. Someone had gotten inpatient and simply used a potion that worked for most simpler curses and told about how he had exploded violently as his magical core was essentially eaten by the magic in the potion not how she would like to go out. An hour later she felt she had recovered enough to leave the room without being obviously exhausted and packed up her bag before heading back to the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared pointedly at his book trying to drown out Ron's incessant yapping about Quidditch. He honestly did like the sport if only for the flying, but Ron could go on about the same damn play for _hours_ at a time once he got going. The result was Harry contemplating what Hagrid had done with Fluffy and if he would be willing to eat Ron. He was so intent on ignoring Ron that he didn't even realize that the portrait hole had opened and that Hermonie had entered the common room until she poked him in the shoulder. He looked up at her quizzically "Find what you were looking for?" He asked drily she sighed and nodded looking resigned and Harry winced. He put his book away and glancing to his right at Ron and got up quietly so he wasn't noticed and went back out the portrait hole with Hermonie. 10 minutes later they were in an out of the way classroom. "Right then what did you find out?" He asked she sighed running a hand through her hair looking a bit frustrated.

"OK this is going to sound completely crazy Harry but you know I wouldn't joke about anything this serious right?" She asked he nodded "Well...Ok first off I know for a fact that there is a binding curse on my magic which means you probably have one too." Harry stared at her for a second looking furious

"Dumbles im guessing?" He all but hissed she grimaced.

"Unfortunately yes, he called me too his office two weeks ago, but had to leave and asked me to wait for him I saw an open cabinet and your suicidal curiosity is apparently contagious because I took a look. I found a device that holds memories and accidentally got a look at one...it was..very incriminating, and if its believed not only are we cousins but..." She trailed off Harry watched her intently a faint smile on his face.

"Its not like Im going to mind being related to you Hermonie your my sister either way what else was there?" He asked carefully she sighed

"Its just I still haven't managed to proved that point, and it sounds too damn crazy to be true on any level." She said he raised an eye brow

"Must be a duzie" He said grinning she sent him a sour look at this

"Its not funny Re" She said tartly he just laughed

"If you say so Mi." He chimed back at her she grimaced

"Why I picked a nick name for you that rhymed with mine I have no idea." She grumbled Harry just snickered

"Not one of your brightest decisions I suppose." He agreed she glared for a moment before a glint appeared in her eyes, Harry hesitated that particular look never meant anything good...For him anyway. A moment later she leapt at him nocking him to the ground. A few seconds of wrestling around like the children they were and a very smug Hermonie had pined Harry down siting cross legged on his back.

"So says the guy who just got his ass kicked by a girl." She said brightly he just groaned. "Right then where were we?" She said thoughtfully

"Hermonie!" He hissed trying to throw her off and failing

"Ah yes!...The fact that once more normality is beyond your reach." She said in a rather grandiose voice. Harry paused in his attempts to get loose and glanced up at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hermonie?" He said warily

"Yes Harry?" She answered sweetly

"Please don't make my life any more complicated!" He all but begged she looked down at him thoughtfully.

"Well...It may complicate things but I can pretty much assure you that once Voldamort finds out about it he'll want you as far away from him as you can get, and likely will not want to risk killing you." She said he looked at her thoughtfully

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side

"Well it certainly possible, then again he just may want you dead more then before." She added

"Great_"_ He muttered letting his head hit the floor with a thud. "So then what is it?" He asked she hesitated once more.

"You promise not to laugh at me?" She said

"Of course I wont laugh at you...much." He said she smacked him in response."

Right according to the memory in Dumbledores pensive..."

"His what?" Asked Harry she hit him again.

"It stores memories so they cant be seen by mind reading and stuff. Anyway as I was saying according to the memories we are cousins."

"You already said that." Harry deadpanned "Oww!" He yelped a moment later as she whacked him again.

"Quite you." She said before continuing "And Dumbledores stole us from our real parents who are from a completely different reality, but the real kicker is who our parent are or rather who our respective fathers are." She said

"Um Hermonie?" Harry asked weakly she paused in her speech and glared down at the still pinned Harry

"Yes Harry?" She said drily

"Im _really_ not going to like this am I?" He asked she smiled

"You know that dream of yours of being normal some day?" She asked he nodded "Its about to die a quick and painful death."

"Damn." He muttered

"Indeed, any how first your name is really Orion Ashton and you are the demigod son of the Greek god Zeus." She said cheerfully wanting to get it out fast before she could change her mind there was a protracted silence that seemed to last for hours before Harry finally answered.

"Hermonie..." He said sounding a little worried "Are you sure your ok? You didn't hit your head or something did you?" He asked Hermonie just sighed and got off of him Harry quickly dragged himself to his feet and turned to face her a look of honest concern on his face.

"Harry Im fine and no I did not hit my head i kinda wish I had my life would be so much simpler." She answered

"Your life?" He said drily before pausing "Hay wait a second you said were cousins so that would make you!" He said looking startled.

"That would make me what Orion? About as normal as you for once? Im apparently the daughter of Poseidon and my real last name is Soren."She said with a mocking half bow. He stared at her for a second before braking into slightly hysterical laughter Hermonie frowned severely at him "What happened to not laughing at me shorty?" She said tartly he looked up at her his eyes all but glowing with the smile on his face and all but tackled her in a hug.

"I actually have a family!" He said ecstatically Hermonie just smiled faintly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Hours and one very happy Harry Potter later

"Im surprised that you've excepted this so quickly Orion." Said Hermonie from the couch Orion shrugged without looking up his nose currently buried in a book on Greek Mythology apparently wanting to learn as much as he could as quickly as he could.

"Well, I alway thought Dumbles seemed a little to smug when I first started here I thought it was because i was in Gryffindor like he wanted but I guess it was a different plan he was happy about. That and I had never dreamed if actually meeting my parents but now I might have a chance too!" He answered she nodded

"Good, but we still have the problem of getting the ingredients for the detection potion, and that still just the beginning" She said he frowned and looked over at her

"What do we need again?" He asked.

"Well iv got the Moonstone and the Griffin feather, But I still need ground Dragon horn, willingly given Unicorn blood, three spearmint leaves, a raven claw, a solar flower petal and half a Basilisk scale." She said sourly "Those aren't incredibly rare with the exception of the unicorn blood and the Basilisk scale,their going to be the most difficult though there hasn't been a Basilisk in a four hundred years!" She said exasperated Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Honestly I think the Ravenclaw will be the most difficult thing to get." He said idly she sent him a weird look at this

"How do you figure that?" She asked he just shrugged

"Well its just I figure that Flitwick will notice if one of his ravens mysteriously disappears." He answered Hermonie stared at him for a moment before the joke clicked and Harry was forced to block a thrown cushion

"Not that kind of Ravenclaw!" He said exasperated as Harry laughed. "Oh grow up this is serious!" She said before joining in on the laughter. A few moments later McGonagalls voice echoed threw the room.

"ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR DORMS AT ONCE!" She said before the school went silent again.

"Hu..." said Harry.

"I wonder what happened" Agreed Hermonie Harry shook his head

"Its not that I was just wondering since when does this place have an intercom system?" He asked quizzically Hermonie roller her eyes

"Trust you to focus on the important things" She said before packing her backpack up as Harry stashed his own book.

"Right lets go see what happened.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Sneaking and Blood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 sneaking and blood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight." Said Orion looking between Fred and Gorge "Somebody killed Filches cat? And wrote on the wall in blood?" He asked they both sighed and exchanged looks.

"Miss Noris is not dead."

"Just petrified."

"They'll have to make a potion"

"To unfreeze her."

"And it wasn't blood just red paint." They finished switching back and forth as they spoke Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Hu, what the excitement about then? Nobodies dead and no bloody writing? Anyways,thanks guys!" He said with a wave and made his way back to Hermonie who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"So?" She asked he shrugged.

"Apparently somebody petrified Filches cat and wrote on the wall in red paint by Murtals bathroom about opening the chamber of secrets,whats the chamber of secrets?" He asked Hermonie blinked

"Flitches cat is petrified?" She asked surprised he nodded "Um right well thats good it will make our lives a little easier when we have to make that potion." She said "As for the chamber of secrets I remember reading something in Hogwarts a history, I think It was built by Salazar Slytherin before he left the school, supposedly theres some kind of monster in it that was to kill all the muggelborn students, but thats all there really is on it." She said he nodded.

"Well, this should be helpful to us." He said she blinked confused

"How is the students being potentially killed by a monster going to help us?" She asked looking at him dubiously he shrugged

"Simple Dumbldore is going to be busy keeping the rest of the school in one piece to pay attention to us. We should be able to do our research in relative peace as long as we don't get eaten our selves." He glanced around the room and grimaced at the sight of Ginny Weasly bating her eyes at him from across the room when he spotted her, you could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes. He heard Hermonie snicker at the face he had made

"Don't worry Orion im sure she'll get over it." She said mockingly he shot he a sour look.

"Right.." He said drily before getting up and heading up to his dorm Hermonie shrugged and closed her book and left as well leaving a good number of Gryffindors still milling around in the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until two days later that Orion had a chance to execute his plan to help Hermonie with one of the more difficult to get ingredients. He only hopped that nobody had found the stash of things he had hidden in the school during first year. He hadn't been willing to risk the Durslys snapping and destroying all his stuff so his photo album, invisibility cloak, and the vial of unicorn blood one of the herd had allowed him to take for helping them last year had been hidden in the odd little room he had discovered.

Hagrid had pointed out that it was incredibly rare for a unicorn to let someone have there blood so he had taken it when it was offered. As for the room it was more of an odd little alcove on the South west corner of the 7th floor. It looked as if it had made for the exact purpose he put it too namely as a place to get away from the rest of the school the tiny window the room held looked out over the lake and the forest beyond. It was funny really how the castle had led him here corridors had kept rearranging themselves until he gave up trying to get back to the common room and instead let it take him were it wanted to leading to the discovery of his little sanctuary. Hopefully they could even brew the potion in there as well.

Of course getting to the room without the help of the cloak hidden there was...interesting, Snape always seemed to know where he was no matter how quite he tried to be. Hence why he waited until Monday night for this little raid hopefully most of the teachers would be sleeping instead of prowling so if he had to run away from Snape (which he probably would) he ran a lower risk of running into anyone else.

And so, that night he carefully crept out the past the sleeping portrait that guarded the entrance to the common room and down the hall. Listening intently as he went. Snape unfortunately, was as silent as a ghost so ever then he would never hear the bastard coming. Three hidden stair cases and one close call with Filtch later and he was nearing his destination he looked back and forth down the corridor checking for Snape one last time before pushing a tapestry out of the way and disappearing down a hall that inexplicably began on the fifth floor and came out on the 7th with no sign of any kind of incline. He grinned in triumph and ducked into the little room which was hidden behind a painting of a large cobra.

He relaxed a bit once the painting was closed again Snape would never find him here "Lumos!" He said lighting his wand up, a quick look around located his cloak and and photo album sitting on a shelf just like he had left them. He pulled the cloak down and wrapped it around himself before picking up the photo album and putting the cloth wrapped vial of unicorn blood that had been sitting nearby in his pocket. He took a deep breath and turned back to the door there was no reason to sit around and the longer he was out of the common room the more likely it was for him to get caught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next morning)

"Harry get up! Were going to miss breakfast!" Yelled Ron Orion put his pillow over his head trying to drown out Ron yelling but to no avail as Ron pulled open the curtains on his bed and started shaking him. He refrained from snarling and twisted snagging his wand off the side table as he did so.

"Lumos!" He snapped pushing as much magic into his wand as possible. The others in the room looked over as the bright flash of light earned a shriek of surprised and pain from Ron who promptly fell over and sat crying on the ground. Orion looked down at the balling Gryffindor with faint disgust before getting out of bed and heading for the showers 15 minutes later he was out and Ron was gone he snorted and grabbed his book bag before heading downstairs.

"Harry!" Called Hermonie excitedly he looked over and smiled

"Hay Mi have a nice night?" He said brightly Hermonie stared at him suspiciously

"What did you do?" She asked warily Orion just smirked

"I got you a present ill show you later." He answered Hermonie sighed and shook her head

"As long as you didn't get caught Harry we cant afford the attention right now." She said just as they entered the great hall.

"Mr Potter?" Said McGonagall the two looked up surprised to see the professor standing in front of them looking irritated.

"Yes, professor? Something wrong?" Asked Orion.

"Indeed Mr Potter, Ron Weasly claims you attacked him this morning for no reason can you explain why he's currently in madam pomfrys care." She asked Hermonie shot harry a nasty look Orion just shrugged

"Sorry professor it was an accident im still a bit jumpy after last year and he woke me up I just happened to come up swinging." He said looking guiltily at her. Her expression softened a bit and she nodded before leaving. Hermonie rounded on him ready to start yelling when harry cut her off

"That wasn't your surprise, you get that tonight." He said drily Hermonie sighed and looked at him rather balefully as they left the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that day)

Hermonie stared at the vial of unicorn blood in astonishment as Orion happily dangled it in front of her face. "How do you _do_ it?" She asked somewhat amazed Orion just grinned

"_magic"_ He answered brightly she rolled her eyes taking the blood from him and inspecting it.

"When did you get this?" She asked getting up and putting the vial in her trunk

"Last year during that detention in the forbidden forest when we were trying to help the unicorns it was a thank you I suppose."

"So what do we need now?" He asked.

"Just the scale and the dragon horn right?" She nodded "Well I have an idea for the scale, I know where theres a portrait of Salazar I was going to go ask him if he had any stashed somewhere." Orion said thoughtfully Hermonie gave him a somewhat blank look at that.

"You actually think he'd tell you?" She asked drily Orion just gave her a sardonic look.

"If it pisses off Dumbledore I don't see why not!" Hermonie grinned somewhat wryly.

"True."

"That and im a parsaltongue who was supposed to be in Slytherin,that could help too." He added brightly

"Your a _what?_" Asked Hermonie confused Orion just grinned

"I can talk to snakes iv known I could do it since I was 5." He answered a faint smile on his face as he remembered the old gardener snake who had been his first friend. Hermonie stared at him for a moment before sighing

"Your _weird_" she said exasperatedly Orion just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal:hope you liked it! the next chapter will hopefully have a bit more action in it this one seemed kinda dull to me!

review!


	4. Its Tradition isn't it?

Chapter 4-Its Tradition

_**"Parsaltongue"**_

_"Greek"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until two days later that Orion had the chance to speak to Salazar, who was a bit skeptical of his story to say the least, but was willing to agree that Orion at least thought what he said was true. It was apparently impossible to lie in Parsaltongue. Walking back to the common room he couldn't help but think that there was of course a catch...As always.

-_Flash back-_

_"__**So you will help then?"**__Asked Orion confused Salazar just smirked _

_"__**Perhaps, I require proof however that you are indeed a Demigod and i know just how to do so..."**__ Orion eyed him warily _

_"__**Im not going to like this am I?"**__ He said warily Salazar laughed _

_"__**Definitely not, after all is it not the tradition for the children of the Gods to prove them selves by defeating some great beast?**__Orion paled a little at this but stared defiantly back at the portrait _

_"__**What did you have in mind?"**__ He asked with conviction Salazar smirked._

_"__**As you know there is currently a monster roaming the school, yes?"**__ He asked Orion nodded. "__**This monster is indeed a creature I left in the school 1000 years ago, its original purpose was however not to kill the students but thats another matter. The creature is my pet Basilisk Oro, as a Parsaltongue you will be immune to her gaze, but that is the only advantage you will have here. You will fight her without spells and kill her. Only a Demigod could kill a Basilisk without using spells, so we shall see what you truly are wont we?" **__He said Orion stared at him dumbstruck for a moment he had read about Basilisks this was indeed going to be a challenge his eyes hardened though and he nodded. "__**Good,"**__ Said Salazar approvingly "__**You will find one of the entrances to the Chamber of Secrets on the first floor on the opposite side of the castle from the Great Hall behind the statue of the cobra. The password is Lamia"**_

_Orion nodded frowning and looked back up at the portrait "__**Sir if Oro is your pet why do you want me to kill her?**__" He asked thoughtful Salazar sighed at this a sad look crossing his face _

_"__**The fool descendant of mine who now controls her used many dark curses to do so. It would be impossible to free her from them at this point, and she would rather be killed before she harms the children any further she always loved them."**__ Orion nodded silently._

_"__**Thank you for you help Lord Slytherin, ill return after I defeat her."**__ He turned to walk away but paused and turned back to look at him again a chagrined look on his face "__**Um seeing as I cant use spells would you happen to know were I could get a sword? IHermonie don't have one."**__Salazar sighed and shook his head looking exasperated._

_-End flash back-_

So now he had to defeat a Basilisk he thought Hermonie was not going to like this, at all. But first, he had a sword to retrieve. So he headed towards the 7th floor as Salazar had instructed him too and found the tapestry, before walking back and forth in front of the wall at the end of the hall three time concentrating on the armory that was apparently here. After he passed the wall a third time a door appeared he eyed it for a moment before walking up and opening it. His jaw dropped at the shear number of weapons in the room he was going to have to show Hermonie this the first chance he got!

He walked in staring around himself in awe there had to be thousands of weapons in here! From bows, to swords, to lances, anything he could think of was in here all carefully organized on racks according to type. He glance around thoughtfully at the other weapons before heading for the racks containing the swords. He frowned and immediately discarded the English Broad Swords he didn't like them and they were too long for him to use effectively, how he knew this he wasn't sure, but they weren't the weapon for him. He walked along eyeing the racks waiting for something to catch his eyes.

Finally, near the end of the rack he caught a glint of silver that seemed different then the other weapons. He frowned again hunting around in the rack to find whatever was causing the reflection before spotting the hilt of a sword sticking out from under the back of the rack. The sword had come partly out of its sheath and it had been the unnaturally bright silver blade that had caught his attention.

After a bit of work and nearly knocking the whole rack over he got the sword out from underneath. He stared at it for a second before drawing the sword with an ease of long practice he most certainly didn't have. But he didn't notice this too busy staring at the strange metal of the blade, it was too bright to be steel and something told him that it wasn't silver even if thats what it looked like to him. Runes glinted on the blade running up the center on both sides. The sheath was black with silver fittings on the top and bottom and was decorated with a thunderbird in the center. Orion smiled slowly and sheathed the sword a glint in his eyes and buckled the belt on the sheath to his waist and turned leaving without hesitation he had what he needed now he had a Basilisk to kill.

From a portrait on the wall Salazar and Rowena Ravenclaw watched him go "You were right,it was him" He said quietly and grimaced "Good thing to, the mythral to forge the thing cost a fortune!" She smirked at him knowingly.

"Of course I was right my prophecies are never wrong." She said confidently Salazar just rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I should still have him fight Oro? I mean that proves it right there almost without doubt, the only Greek sword in the place let alone the only sword that would work on an immortal monster and he finds it in five minutes what are the chances of that?" He said she nodded.

"True especially because I spelled that blade so no mortal could ever pull it out of the sheath." Salazar stared at her smug expression for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh.

"You and your prophecies Rowena, but the fact still remains should I let him fight Oro? Demigod or not he's a 12 year old child with no real idea how to use that sword beyond his instincts." Rowena shook her head smiling sadly

"No its best if he does, we may know what he is now thanks to that sword, but i don't think he really believes it himself yet. "She looked at him again still smiling. "However, he does believes what you said, about how a mortal could never beat a thousand year old basilisk without magic, he needs to do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal?-well what did you think? i know i promised action and i do already have half of the fight written but that just seemed like the right place to end the chapter. however the next chapter wont be up for a few days at least im headed to the air show in Rockford to watch the blue angles should be great! maybe mom will even let me drive the corvette on the way there again! ;-)

remember to review!


	5. Basilisks and Phoenixes

Quetzal: well chapter five is here with basilisk fight scene included! and a new ally for our favorite demigods! believe it or not the chapter is nearly 4000 words long i hope you like it though i think the editing was more work then the actual writing tell me if you spot anything particularlyHermonie horrible just telling me my grammars bad is actually quite unhelpful unless you tell me what i did yes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 Basilisks and Phoenixes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 2 hours trying and failing to track down Hermonie, Orion had managed to calm down somewhat and was thinking a bit more rationally about the entire situation. Namely the fact that when Hermonie learned he had agreed to fight a thousand year old basilisk without magic _she_ would be the one killing him.

But still, this was the only way they were going to get any help out of Salazar and he was sure that with his assistance their escape would be must faster and safer, but the question still remained...Were the hell was Hermonie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie glared at the dusty tome in front of her it was old, it was faded, and it was written in bloody _Latin_, she hated Latin. But she could read it, barely, because of two years of Latin her parents had insisted she take and from what she had already read this book would be invaluable come summer, it was full of runic communication spells.

The two that had caught her attention though were a spell that turned a mirror into a sort of video phone and one that could be placed on objects to make them act sort of like a primitive pager of sorts. Both of which she could already think of many uses for if she could master the spells which being runic in nature could therefor be worked on at home without the ministry knowing. She would have to track down a couple of good mirrors over the summer and something unassuming for the pager spell as she was calling it.

She glanced around the dusty little library she had found with a smile this place was a great find, she could have done without the spinning section of wall that put her in mind of some spy movie that had gotten her here though. She frowned thoughtfully and set the book back on the table where she had found it and headed for the door/wall to leave she would need to come back with some things to take notes. She couldn't risk taking the book with her it was ancient and no doubt rare if she was found with it the teachers would no doubt demand to know were she had gotten in and that would cause problems.

So with a sigh she pushed on the wall causing it to spin and a moment later found herself standing back in a hallway on the fifth floor she glanced to the left and right memorizing were she was it wouldn't due to forget this place now and headed down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. She was about half way there when Orion all but slammed into her from an adjoining hall "Iv been looking for you for two hours! Were the hell have you been?" He asked frustrated she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off "Never mind come on I need to tell you something its important!" And she was hauled off down the minutes they were locked into an abandoned class room with privacy charms up to keep anyone from over hearing them.

"Right what are you so exited about?" She asked and frowned at him "And where did you get that sword?" She added.

"Well I found Salazar and talked to him and he'll help us on one condition." Hermonie shrugged

"Thats good and unsurprising he a Slytherin theres always a catch." Orion winced at this and Hermonie expression turned weary "What does he want?" She asked.

"Well, about that..." He said slowly Hermonie expression darkened

"Orion..." She said warningly Orion took a deep breath

"Hewantsmetokillhispetbasilisk." He said in a rush and cringed slightly Hermonie blinked once, twice staring at Orion intently.

"Orion...Did you, or did you not just say you agreed to fight a basilisk?" She said sweetly.

"Um...maybe?" He squeaked staring at her, Hermonie when she was angry was far scarier then any basilisk.

"Ya thats what I thought you said." She said drily staring at him "I just have one thing to ask." She added "ARE YOU STUPID OR JUST CRAZY?" She yelled making him jump

"Uh...im going to go with crazy?" He said tentatively making her hiss like an angry cat.

"Is there anything else I should know about this?" She growled

"Well, im not to use spells to fight her." He said Hermonie sighed in a put upon way looking at him pitying

"Your a complete moron you know that right?" She said he glared.

"I can do it!" He said defiantly she glared right back

"Im not sure if you can for three reasons mainly, 1. Your 12, 2. Your about as strong as the average kitten, 3. You've got about as much of an idea how to use that sword as said kitten. Are you beginning to get it yet?" She stated Orion huffed glaring at her.

"I can do it! Plus Salazar wont help unless I kill Oro!" Hermonie frowned again "Why exactly does he wasn't you to kill his _pet_ basilisk anyway?" She asked.

"Well apparently he's not actually some pureblood obsessed psycho and this heir of his put a bunch of dark curses of her to control her, and he says she would rather be killed then harm the students because she supposed to protect the school." He answered she stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Im not going to be able to change you mind on this am i?" She asked Orion shook his head no she snorted "Right then if you going to go off to fight a giant snake your not doing it without a shield were did you get that sword anyway?" Orion blinked surly it wasn't that easy? He thought surprised before answering.

"Theres an armory hidden on the 7th floor" He answered she nodded and with a flick of her wand took the spells on the room down.

"Right then lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie looked around the armory Orion had just shown her faintly impressed "Nice." She said examining a rack of unstrung long bows she was standing next to. "Now where are the shields?" She asked Orion frowned

"Uh...In the back by the spears I think..." He answered she nodded and walked past him to the back of the room Orion followed a bit warily, he still felt he had gotten off lightly earlier and was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Hermonie eyed the long rack of shields at the back of the room most were far to large for Orion. He was going to need something that he could move with, his only real advantage was speed and he was going to need to be able to use that. "Looking for something specific dear?" Asked someone quietly she glance up sharply to a painting on the wall she hadn't noticed earlier it held a beautiful woman who looked to be about 30 or so dressed in dark blue and bronze Hermonie stared at her for a moment startled before realizing who exactly she was looking at.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" She asked startled the woman smiled warmly at her.

"Yes dear now what were you looking for?" She asked.

"Well Orion ran out of here before without getting a shield and he's going to need one if he's going to stand a chance at beating that basilisk, but these are all to big for him to really move with, his only advantage is his speed!" She said Rowena frowned looking down at the row of shields before grinning.

"I know just the one! Goblin made very strong and light. It should be about ten feet to your left it looks like a silver gauntlet." Hermonie frowned as Orion walked up next to her looking up at Rowena.

"Hello." He said politely she nodded at him as Hermonie searched the rack for the shield she had specified and found it a moment later. She came back holding a silver gauntlet about 10 inches long decorated with intricate detail work.

"Right then." Rowena looked at Orion "Put it on and press the crystal in the center." She said he took the shield and slid it on and pressed the crystal as instructed instantly two curved triangles of metal shot out of the front and back a glowing slightly transparent shield forming between them. The shield was ruffly 2 and a half feet long a foot and a half wide and was shaped like a rounded diamond.

"COOL!" Said Orion moving his arm experimentally. The shield was light as a feather and didn't hinder movement at all. "Right then can we go now?" He asked looking at Hermonie intently she grimaced.

"Might as well waitings not really going to help any at this point."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion eyed the statue in front of his with trepidation before looking back at Hermonie. "Well this is it i guess." He said after a moment she sighed and nodded.

"If your down there for more then an hour im coming after you, got it?" She said glaring at him now. Orion just grinned and gave her a hug.

"I know, and thanks Hermonie." she just shook her head.

"Stop acting like your going off to your execution!" She said exasperated and hit him over the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head glaring balefully at her Hermonie snorted

"Big baby." She taunted he just huffed and turned to the statue

"Lamia!" He said clearly in English the snake blinked at him and smirked before stretching its stone coils and sliding out of the way. Orion had thought it a bit odd that the password was in English, but had agreed that nobody would ever think it was that simple when Salazar had explained it. He stared down the long dark tunnel for a moment before drawing his new sword which glittered dangerously in the flickering torchlight the silver blade throwing unnatural shadows on the walls.

He glance over at Hermonie one more time before walking down the dark tunnel that couldn't have been more then 3 feet wide. He was a few feet in when the stone snake slid back over with the entrance with a rumble sealing him in and throwing the tunnel into complete darkness, with a mutter he pulled out his wand "Lumos!" He said his wand lighting up like a flash light he pointed it down the hall hoping that this didn't count as using magic to beat Oro since he wasn't actually fighting her yet. He took off at a steady walk the light from his wand playing off the walls.

After almost 20 minutes of walking the smooth stone walls of the tunnel transitioned into ruff hewn granite he could only assume that this meant he had left the castle and was headed out onto the grounds. Salazar had said that the chamber itself was deep under the lake and as such to be careful not to take out too many of the supports while he was fighting Oro or he would be swimming back to the castle something he hoped to avoid. The chambers watery neighbor became more apparent as the once dry tunnel transitioned one more into moss covered stone, with trickle of water running down the center. It was another 15 minutes after that when the claustrophobic tunnel finally widened out to show a massive metal door with a huge snake carved into it.

He looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before saying the password again, causing it to creak and swing open. He pressed the Crystal on his shield making it snap open and drew his sword before moving into the room. According to Salazar Oro could be just about anywhere in the room as a large number of tunnels meet here. The one thing he unfortunately forgot to do...was look _up. _The sheer speed the attack came at was what saved him as he felt the dead air in the chamber move just above him and dove to the left brining his shield up to block just as Oro's jaws slammed shut on the spot he'd been standing a moment before. He rolled over on his back staring straight upward before twisting to his feet and racing to the other side of the room.

Hanging from the ceiling were she had wrapped herself around the massive stalagtights was 80 feet of poisonous black and green Basilisk. Her head alone looked like it had to be 6 feet long! She stared at him languorously as he got out of strike range before curling around one of the massive 10 foot wide columns supporting the ceiling and slithering down it.

He looked at her intently as she coiled up on the flood head and upper body held up in the air like a cobra about to strike. He was glade the serpent magic he'd gotten from Voldemort made him immune to her eyes he had no idea how he could have beaten her if he couldn't see her. She hissed softly staring at him and when he didn't drop dead she shot forward jaws wide open he flinched and managed to dodge the strike. One of her foot and a half long fangs glancing off his shield sending up a shower of sparks which made her twist away from him in surprise in the process. He quickly used this distraction to put some distance between them. He could feel his magic building up trying to help him but Salazar had said no spells so he pushed it back down were it crackled angrily building up.

Oro hissed and lunged again he jumped out of the way slashing his sword at her side leaving a long shallow gash in her scales which leaked black blood. She spun around trapping him in her coils with no way to go except past her fangs. However his instincts were telling him to jump and without anytime to question his apparently insane subconscious he jumped as high as he could and to his amazement felt the air pushing him up launching him almost twenty feet up before he landed on the far side of oro with barely a stumble he turned around grinning at the startled look on the snakes face. "_**So little human has a few tricks?**_ She hissed "_**No matter ill kill you all the same human!"**_ She finished and lunged again Orion dodged forward instead of to the side this time, going under her head as she over shot him and tried to slash upward and cut her throat, but she had seen what he was up to and lifted her head up and out of reach. He growled and rolled out of the way as she tried to crush him under her and jumped backwards letting the air push him almost 30 feet again

He was kind of surprised it had worked twice in a row he'd never really tried to do something like that intentionally before, but he didn't have long to celebrate his unexpected success as she came after him again. He jumped left and she twisted to follow slamming into a pillar with incredible force and cracking it in the process. A plan began forming in his head at the sight of the heavily cracked column and he ran to the far side of the room Oro in hot pursuit before doubling back and jumping off a pillar to get back around her. Oro turned again and snapped at him her fangs glancing off his shield as he ducked past her and headed back towards the cracked pillar. He dashed past the column and abruptly changed direction again and the slightly crazed snake impacted it hard with the side of her body as she snapped at him. There was a loud CRACK! A moment later and Oro Snapped her head around to look up just as the column, no longer attached to the ceiling with lost its battle with gravity and toppled over slamming down on top of Oro. She shrieked as she was pinned and they were both pummeled with additional rubble that had been dislodged from the ceiling a boulder the size of a small car nearly landing on Orion as dived out of the way. He stayed down on the ground hidden in the rubble as the dust began to settle. "_**BLASTED FILTHY HUMAN!"**_ Shrieked Oro as she tried to push the broken pillar off of herself with no success. "_**I WILL RIP YOU APPART AND FEED YOU THE RATS FOR THIS!"**_

Orion looked over the rock he was hiding behind speculatively trying to determining just how well his plan had worked. The column had come crashing down on her about 30 feet back from her head this would still give her a good reach but at least he wasn't getting run around the room anymore. He stepped out from behind the rock staring at her intently her head snapped around when she heard him move her glared was positively murderous. "_**Filthy Human!"**_ She snarled at him he just eyed her ignoring her comments while staying prudently out of reach of her fangs as he tried to figure out how to go about killing her as the last 5 minutes had attested he just couldn't cause enough damage to kill her really unless he aimed for her head which unfortunately came with a nice chance of getting eaten. Oro hissed baring her foot and a half long fangs at him. _Right then are you a gryffindor or not?_ He thought it was just a risk he was going to have to take.

He darted forward his shield in front of him as she snapped her fangs skating across the translucent shield as he jumped side ways slashing at her eyes as he went he scored a deep gouge in her bottom jaw in the process and jumped over her neck as she twisted to bite at him again stabbing at her eye as he went. This time he scored a direct hit and her scream of pain echoed around the room making his ears ring and sending him tumbling to the floor in surprise her head snapped her his direction one eye now weeping blood and slammed down on top of him before he could do more then bring his shield and sword up in a vain attempt at blocking the massive snakes fangs. he partly succeeded as his sword went through the roof of her mouth and his shield absorbed the hit from one fang even as it punched half way through, the other fang had missed him by inches hanging by his shoulder. He stared at the gaping jaws now hovering over him as she stopped moving and toppled over without a sound dragging him with her. It was then that he noticed that the fang in his shield wasn't just imbedded in the shield it had gone clear through his arm. he stared at the venom dripping from the end of the fang with a sinking heart he could feel a burning sensation running through his veins even as he saw the fang, and there was no known cure for basilisk venom not that anyone would find him in time to make a difference he thought loosing consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal:i am so tempted to leave you hanging here and make you wait till next chapter to see what exactly happened but im not that mean! ;-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of the many thing Fawks had expected to sense today, the magic of a demigod was not one of them. He was frozen in place trying to locate where exactly in the castle the magic was coming from before realizing it was under the lake...He sighed demigod magic plus under the lake equaled Sal's pet basilisk which he knew couldn't end well. He spread his wings and took off before flashing away to the underground chamber deep under the lake just in time to have to dodge a falling column as it toppled down on top of Salazar pet menace with a satisfying crunch.

He circled for a moment before spotting the source of the outburst of magic, there crouched by a rock, was Harry Potter. Fawks resisted the urge to bang his head into a wall at this revelation he had first sensed demigod magic 12 years before and had tracked it to this castle before it had vanished with the only suspicious thing in the area being a very smug Albus dumblerdore all but doing the happy dance. So he had decide to stick around and see what turned up. Since then he had figure out that Albus the nutcase had stolen not one, but_ two_ demigods from another word across the void. The fact that there parents hadn't found them immediately told him easily enough that for what ever reason the children couldn't be tracked, probably the same spell that had caused him to loose track of them. But still he should have _seen_ this, Harry Potter! A normal child who just happens to survive a killing curse? Damn he was going senile in his old age! He thought disgusted with himself. He was detracted from his internal rant a moment later by a tremendous scream and spun to see the boy getting knocked over be the enraged basilisk which bit down on him only to go limp. It flopped over to the floor dragging the boy with it reliving a sword jammed through the roof of its mouth no doubt all the way into the menaces brain but also the fang that had been driven through the child's shield and into his arm. "_Shit"_ He mutter and fluttered to the ground just as the boy lost consciousness he shimmered using a virtually unknown magic of phoenixes to take a humanoid form although no one would ever mistake him for a human. His hair was blood red with the accessional gold feather interspersed in it and his red and gold wings remained, his skin was a golden tan and his hands ended in black inch long razor sharp talons. He leaned over and pried the boy loose from the fang his shield folding up as he did so allowing him a better look at the puncture wound. He shook his head with a sigh, really, it shouldn't surprise him that this boy was incapable of staying out of trouble demigods never could. He reach out putting a clawed hand on the wound and began healing it while purging the poison out of his veins.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal: there you go hope you liked it the fight scene was a little short in my opinion but hopefully the chapter length will make up for that. We will be learning more about who fawks really is next chapter but until then! See ya!

REVIWE!


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6 Secrets

Quetzal: annnd were back again! im am on a roll this week! and as far as fawks knows Orion's name is harry thats why he keeps referring to him as such kay?"

and too Harpygirl24- yes they are in an alternate world, this is why zeus and Poseidon never found them. the void between worlds is such that a trail doesn't linger and with the kids magic suppressed there was nothing to track.

and as to Salazar attitude this chapter there is a reason he's acting like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fawks pulled his hand away from Harry with a tired sigh a few minutes later as the last of the poison was burned out of the trouble prone child's body and looked up to find a wand pointed between his eyes. He blinked going cross-eyed staring at the wand before looking at the owner of said wand. It only took him a second to place the girl in front of him,Hermonie Harrys only real friend in the school. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my brother?" She demanded Fawks blinked.

"I suppose you never did meet me before did you?" He said drily "My name is Bennu but you would know me as Fawks, and I was healing you brother before he died of basilisk venom poisoning." He finished she frowned her wand not moving an inch

"Isn't Fawks the name of the Dumbledores Phoenix?" She asked his expression went arctic in an instant and he stood to his full hight glaring down at her.

"I AM NOT AND NEVER HAVE BEEN _ANYONES_ LET ALONE THAT FOOLS!" He snarled at her she raised an eye brow and lowered her wand.

"Good enough for me." She said levelly before looking down at Harry "He is alright now right?" She asked concerned Bennu frowned at the abrupt change in attitude but shrugged it off.

"He should be, probably a bit sore for a few days but thats it." Hermonie nodded.

"Right" She looked back towards the door then at Bennu. "Any idea how to get him out of here?" She asked he just smiled and picked Harry up.

"Hang on to my arm and ill have us back at the castle in a moment" She nodded and gripped his arm hard enough to cut off the circulation as Bennu concentrated on flashing all of them to Ravenclaws study a moment later they were gone. They reappeared in the same room Hermonie had found earlier that day.

"I was here earlier!" She said surprised Bennu sent her an apprising look as he put Harry down on the couch.

"I that so? How odd, Lady RavenClaw rarely lets people find her privet library." He said, Hermonie stared at him dumbstruck before looking around the room as though seeing it in a completely different light

"This is Rowena's Ravenclaws legendary library?" She asked in awe Bennu smiled and nodded pulling a blanket out of a cabinet and spreading it over harry.

"Yes, it is indeed." Said another voice from the wall Hermonie and Bennu looked over to see a portrait hanging on the wall over the fire place containing Rowena and Salazar. Hermonie scowled dangerously seeing Salazar who stared right back at her with a completely aloof expression until Rowena elbowed him in the side. "Be polite will you she is a Demigod after all."

Bennu looked sharply at her before turning his gaze to Hermonie who looked at him worriedly. He stared at her his gold eyes seeming to glow as he did so. After a moment his expression softened.

"Im glade I finally found both of you, I was beginning to think i never would." He said tiredly.

"I was going to come tell you but I was busy trying to keep these two out of trouble!" Said Salazar Hermonie jumped to her feet from where she had been sitting glaring at him murderously.

"KEEP US OUT OF TRUBLE? YOUR THE ONE WHO FUCKING DARED ORION TO FIGHT THAT DAMN BASILISK!" She yelled Bennu's head snapped up at this his eyes blazing

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT SALAZAR?"He snarled glaring at the now concerned looking sorcerers "He may be a demigod but he not bloody immortal! Were you TRYING to get him killed?"

"Well no..." He said only to be cut off by Hermonie.

_"HE ALMOST DIED! YOU IDEOT! I CANT BELIVE WE TRUSTED YOU! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE SAYS YOU ARE!" _She yelled Salazar looked pained and shot Rowena pleading look she just stared at him silently her look clearly saying that he had dug his own grave and she wasn't going to pull him out of it.

"I was only trying to help him!" He finally said looking back at them two cold looks met him at this.

"And do tell? How was putting him up against a basilisk without magic _helping _him?" Asked Bennu dangerously.

"Because he didn't really believe he was what Hermonie told him he was, I told him only a demigod could possibly beat a basilisk as powerful as Oro without magic he believed me alright?" The other two blinked surprised.

"He didn't believe me?" Said Hermonie looking hurt Salazar shook his head.

"Don't take it personally dear, you saw the memory he had only what you said to go on with no proof other then that, but now he does." He looked at Bennu with a smirk "He must have used some part of his true power to an extent if your here, you had to have sensed him." Bennu frowned at him annoyed.

"Im _really_ beginning to dislike you." He said sourly after a moment Salazar smiled humorously.

"Thats what everybody says." He answered "Now.." he glanced over at the still glowering Hermonie "Why don't you tell him what you've figured out so far? He only knows that there were a pair of demigods that shouldn't have been here on this world but nothing else." Hermonie blinked.

"Oh..I forgot about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion winced as he woke up his whole body felt like it been put though a meat grinder then left out in the sun to dry. He dimly heard Hermonie talking to someone and for a horrible moment he thought that it must be the headmaster and they had been found out. But no, if that were the case he would be in the hospital wing and what ever he was laying on was soft but not one of the beds there nor did the voice sound like dumbles. He tried to move and groaned in pain nearly toppleing off what ever he was laying on. He blinked looking up as someone caught him before he could hit the ground and met the most beautiful pair of gold eyes he had ever seen he stared at the other entranced and not really awake yet for a moment._"Pretty" _He thought or at least he thought he had thought it as he heard Hermonie burst out laughing next to him and the person holding quirked an eye brow up.

"Im glade you think so." He said brightly making Orion blush brilliant scarlet as he confirmed that _yes_ he had said that out loud. The man pulled him up and sat him back down on the couch sitting up now. He felt like his muscles were made of jello.

"What happen? And who the heck are you?" He asked looking from Hermonie to the strange man who he notice had bright red _wings_. He stared at him for a moment more before tearing his eyes away and looking over at Hermonie who was smirking.

"Well you killed a Basilisk and nearly died. Fawks here healed you." She answered Orion sent her a confused look and looked at the man sitting next to him looking amused with the blood red hair and red and gold wings he could defiantly believe this was Fawks he hadn't known Phoenixes could use a humanoid form.

"I can believe that?" He said looking at him the man smiled "Technically speaking my name is Bennu not Fawks thats just what the old man calls me." He answered Hermonie frowned at this "Bennu? Isn't that Egyptian?" She asked stopping to think about the name finally he smiled.

"Yes speaking of which I have to go speak to Horus at some point, iv been here for 12 years looking for you and I think they were beginning to think id gone crazy." Hermonie nodded frowning.

"So the Egyptian Gods are real here?" She asked he nodded.

"Yes, speaking of which just who's kids are you? We hadn't gotten to that yet in our conversation." Orion tilted his head to the side looking at him curiously "Well if Dumbldore's ramblings are to be believed my father is Zeus." He said.

"And my father is Poseidon." added Hermonie Bennu winced at this.

"Greeks? crap, not fun!" He muttered looking aggravated Orion and Hermonie exchanged odd looks.

"Why?" They asked.

"Well simply put they give a whole new meaning to _dysfunctional family_, their all crazy!" Hermonie laughed

"I was beginning to notice that in the myths i was reading they do get a bit odd sometimes." Bennu face palmed.

"You have no idea" He muttered Orion frowned at him.

"You say that like you've met them?" Bennu looked up at him confused for a moment.

"What? No iv never met them personally Ra has over something a few thousand years ago thats were I heard about that lot from." He said "Well anyways you should be fine in a bit." He said looking at Orion. "And ill talk to you two again another time iv got to go, expect to get a message by falcon from the gods at some point i don't doubt their going to want to talk to you about this alright?" Orion and Hermonie nodded "Right by then." They said and with a flash of fire Bennu disappeared.

There was a protracted silence before Hermonie finally spoke "Pretty uh?" She asked grinning at him Orion turned bright scarlet once more.

"Shut up!" He hissed she just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Salazar had finally come up with an idea for how to make up what he admitted, had been a very bad decision on his part, too the two demigods. (even if it _had_ worked out just as he had wanted it to.) And so he now had a dozen house elves stripping his poor Oro down to the bones. The hide was being sent to a armor maker in knockturn alley and the fangs and several bones were going to a goblin weapon maker. They would all be done in a few months hopefully they would except the gifts as his apology. Bennu was right he _had _been an idiot not that he would ever actually admit that out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the year ended up being rather dull the only real excitement occurred when it was discovered that Ginny Weasly was in possession of a powerful and dangerous dark artifact which led to her near death and the destruction of her magic. Orion was quite happy to see the narcotic first year go she had taken to stalking him in the months after his battle with Oro. The two people that had ended up petrified were revived without any trouble except a bit of a bruised ego at being the only people to get caught by the mysterious heir who had vanished as quickly as he had appeared with no further attacks. The consensus was that whoever it had been had chickened out at the idea of actually killing someone and had quit while they were ahead.

The train ride home had been dull with the exception on Ron getting transfiguring into a chair near the beginning of the trip in an attempt to shut him up, it ended up being one of the few things that ever actually worked on that front. "You'll remember to write wont you?" Asked Hermonie as they got off the train Orion grinned and nodded.

"Of course have fun this summer Mi!" He said she nodded a glint in her eyes.

"Oh count on that iv got plans, expect something interesting for your birthday kay?" She said giving him a hug.

"And you can always drop by if the Durslys become unbearable alright?" She added Orion smiled and nodded and patted the sword at his side which was invisible to anyone he didn't want to see it.

"No problems there I have plans to introduce dudly to my new friend." He said Hermonie just shook her head looking exasperated "You cant just attack your cousin with a sword Orion!" She said he smirked.

"Oh yes i can, he's annoying and im not actually related to him." He said with a laugh.

"See you later!" He added and pushed his cart over to were Vernon was waiting for him with a scowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

quetzal: hope you like this one,next chapter will skip to the middle of the summer and should be up sooner or later its half written at this point. Am i on a roll this week or what? ;-) Have a nice day and review! i live for them and they actually do make me write faster.

and for anyone who interested theres now a sketch of a Hippagriff that Orion will be befriending later on (not buckbeak) up on my deviant art acount theres a link on my profile or acer-kaze . deviantart . com / # / d2vgnue


	7. In which Orion has lunch with a go

Quetzal: hello again! heres chapter 7 thanks to Namikaze naruko14,eternal mist,ROBERT-19588,GinaStar,murdrax,FireFriday, and Harpygirl24 for reviewing!

Harpygirl24- in answer to your question they will _eventually_ be going to be at camp half blood. but that only exists in their home reality, remember were dealing with two parallel universe here one were the greek gods are real and the one there in were the Egyptian gods are real ok? so they have to get home first, and you have PMing disabled so i cant answer you messages alright?

Chapter 7-In which i have lunch with a god

-June 10th-summer before third year

Orion woke to the sound of tapping on his bedroom window, he groaned and rolled out of bed before looking over. He raised an eye brow in surprise at the eagle sized falcon resting on the window sill before remembering what Fawks had said about the being contacted later and opened the window ,it had been months since they had seen him though and he had begun to worry. The falcon swept into the room getting a glare from Hedwigg and dropped a small scroll on his bed before flying back out of the room again and disappearing. Orion shrugged guess they didn't want a reply then, he thought and picked up the scroll.

_Orion son of Zeus_

_I Horus ask that you meet me at the park near your home to discuss the current situation at noon today. _

Orion blinked and raised an eye brow at this, and shrugged before glancing at the clock 9:00 AM well he had three hours before the meeting. He went a dug around in his truck for a moment extremely glade he had taken harmonies advice at the end of first year and bought good cloths. He'd of hated to have to go meet a god wearing the rags he used. Not that the Durslys had been to happy about the new cloths and glasses that were supposedly a christmas present, but he had pointed out that having him dressed in rags like that made it seem like they must not have the money to keep him properly clothed and this solved that problem for everyone with no loss to them. It had definitely been an interesting conversation that was for sure. He pulled on his black jeans and green a t-shirt as well as the light black jacket he had bought earlier that month. He looked himself over in the mirror before heading out the door no point in sticking around here if there was some place else he could be. Sitting in the park for 2 hours was no hardship compared to staying at #4 for any length of time.

He was stretched out on a bench in the park enjoying the rare bright sunlight that was gracing the area when he heard the roar of a engine he opened his eyes annoyed that some prat with a sports car was ruining his nap and looked towards the by the curb was a yellow and white Ferrari the owner of said Ferrari was in the process of getting out of his car. Orion stared at him with a frown and checked his watch noon exactly he thought with a frown as the man walked over. Orion sighed and sat up and considered the man walking across the park towards him. He certainly didn't look like a god but he wasn't really sure what he had been expecting. He looked to be about 25ish with deeply tanned skin and short black hair and was wearing a regular pair of faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Its nice to meet you Orion." He said as he neared the bench. Orion nodded "Yes...Sir." He said not entirely sure how he should be addressing the god, but Horus just smiled "No need for that just call me Horus." He said Orion blinked confused and nodded "Um what exactly did you what to discuss Horus?" He asked curiously the god waved the question off. "We'll talk in a bit i was planing on going to lunch somewhere to talk come on." He said and walked back towards his car orion watched him go numbplused before following.

10 minutes later and somehow or another they were in london and pulling up at a nice cafe. No one even looked at them as Horus parked right in front of the cafe. Orion glance up and down the street there wasn't a single other parking space open for several blocks in either direction. Horus just smirked when he saw where Orion was looking "One of the advantages to being a God." He said grinning and walked in the door to the cafe. They sat down and a waiter promptly took there drink orders Orion going with a sprite as Horus ordered a glass of wine. "Right then what did you want to discuss?" Asked Orion as he glanced at the menu in his hands "Well, its nothing life threatening or anything just a few things i need to explain to you as well as a warning." Said Horus frowning out the window.

"First off you need to understand though we can help with somethings finding your way home is going to be up to you two. We cant interferer too much its against the rules." He said Orion sent him a weird look "Rules? I though gods can do what even they want?" Horus just shook his head "In some ways thats true but unfortunately not in a way that can help you. We can give you a bit of advice when you get really stuck but we cant solve things for you." Orion stared at him for a moment looking thoughtful before nodding. " I understand, i think." He said Horus smiled "Good, i didn't want you and your sister getting angry at us thinking we didn't care or some such, however." He said holding up a his hand with a grin

"Bennu may be immortal but is not a god and not bound by the same set of rules that we are, he can help you more then we really can so don't be afraid to call him if you need help just concentrate on him and call his name he'll hear you." Horus frowned "Thats true for any of us actually if you need to ask something." Orion nodded thoughtful as the waiter came back to take there orders Horus just gave him a look when he ordered a plain sandwich and reordered a much bigger meal for him, at Orion annoyed look he just sighed "Don't even try it," He said as Orion opened his mouth to argue as the waiter walked away "I know those people starve you at least today your getting real food." He said flatly Orion sat back with a huff at this glaring. "There one more thing we need to discuss and its important you pay attention got it?" He said Orion frowned and nodded "First, do you really think, that _any_ sorcerer no matter how clever or powerful could successfully fool any god and steal _two_ demigods and get away with it for 12 years without any help?" He asked flatly staring at Orion intently Orions eyes widened "He had help?" He hissed Horus nodded "We're almost certain, the spells on you and your sister are to complicated to be purely mortal made, he had to have had help."

Orion closed his eyes tiredly his head propped up on his elbow "If thats the case is it even possible for me and Harmonie to remove the spells ourselves?" He asked resigned Horus smiled slightly "No need to go quite so gloom and doom Orion, yes you should be able to get most of the spells yourselves, the rest you respective parents will be able to take care of when you get back to your own world." Orion looked relived at this and nodded "Good,...but do you have any idea who helped Albus?" He asked Horus frowned at this "No not for sure who ever it is, is covering his tracks well. There are many people who would have reason to get rid of you though." He said drily "Your stepmother for instance has a nasty habit of killing your fathers demigod children so watch out for her when you get home. Other then that theres been rumors that the Titans are going to return soon it could have been one of them."

"Titans? Wouldn't that be my grandparents on dads side of the family then?" He asked, Horus nodded looking amused "Indeed, I believe Bennu told you that you have a rather_ dysfunctional_ family? Its a bit of an understatement don't assume just because their related to you that they wont kill you given half a chance." Orion sighed looking sad "Orion, not all of them are like that." He said reading the demigods mind "Your father at least will care about you and you most likely have other brothers and sisters as well don't give up hope on finding a family so quickly." Orion sent him a disgruntled look at this "Stop reading my mind." He muttered a bit half heartedly as there food arrived. Orion looked down at the massive roast turkey sandwich and sighed again before digging in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmonie frowned heavily at the goddess in front of her "If thats true then this is going to become much more difficult." She said Bast shrugged "True, but who ever it is wont be able to really help the old fool now that were looking for him." She said smirking Harmonie nodded. "Was that everything then?" She asked looking curries "Ah! I almost forgot! Two presents!" She said grinning Harmonie smiled as well Basts grin was infectious.

With a flick she was holding a large scale in her hand "I do believe you need this for the first potion, you forgot to grab it before. And just like the runic magic you've been experimenting with potions cant be detected by the ministry either." She said before frowning and snapping the scale in half before handing it over "There, I don't think you have anything that would have cut that." She said Harmonie took the scale exited and a bit embarrass, after all that trouble to get it and they had forgotten?

"Now for the second!" She waved her hand and a cat seemed to materialize out of nowhere it was steal gray and spotted with darker blotches of gray and was the size of a dog with long pointed ears that had tufts of white hair at the ends. "This is Mist." She said smiling slightly at Harmonies astonishment "She would be what you know of as a kenezal, she will keep you out of trouble I hope and don't let her fool you she quite capable of speaking to you if she wishes to." The cat shot the goddess an annoyed look at this "_Ruin my fun why don't you."_ she said her voice seemed to be in her mind rather then audible thought Harmonie with a frown. "Well its nice to meet you Mist." She said politely the cat glanced at her and sighed in a decidedly put upon way Harmonie just smiled slightly, typical cat, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal: and chapter 7! yahoo! hope you liked it review!


	8. in which we take a side trip to camp

Quetzal: Hmm whats this? A side trip to camp half blood? What ever brought this on? ^-^ Perhaps a plee of forgiveness for the delay sorry about that chapter 9 will be up later today this follows Percy and Triton meeting at the beginning of his second summer at camp Tritons going to be a bit different then he was in the books namely nicer. It follows the movies events of the first summer more or less anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Triton floated idly in the water of the bay at camp half blood watching the Demigods that had made it back to camp this summer run around checking on friends and unpacking, but it was one Demigod in particular he was interested in. Namely his younger brother, he had taken to watching his half brother after the whole Lightning Bolt fiasco to see what the hell his father saw in the brat and had found himself actually liking the boy. He was brave and funny and never developed an over inflated ego after completing his quest, nor had he done more then stalk off and sulk for a day after it had turned out Athena's girl had only been being nice to him for the sake of the quest. He had been planing on dropping by camp and introducing himself to

Perseus soon seeing as the oath only kept _Poseidon_ from visiting Percy there was nothing that said another god couldn't talk to demigods that weren't their own children. And now seemed as good a time as any, but he would wait till the madhouse that was camp at the moment died down a somewhat before introducing himself.

3 Hours later with the sun just hitting the horizon he got his chance Perseus had come and sat down on the end of the dock looking out over the water with a slightly depressed look on his face it didn't take much for him to find out it was because he missed his mother. He frowned he couldn't really relate with his brother on that and grinned as he thought of a good way to not only introduce himself but cheer his little brother up. He swam closer to the dock not letting a single ripple betray his presence and ducked over to the left and with a flick of his tail sent a wave crashing over the small dock knocking Percy flying with a yell of surprise he landed with a massive splash a dozen feet from the dock blinking a little owlishly in surprise. Triton just smirked as Percy spotted him and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Before shooting his way threw the water to retaliate for the dunking having not recognized who he was dealing with yet. He knew Perseus wasn't really mad, but he was going to get revenge for the prank. Triton twisted shooting out of the bay and into deeper water Percy in hot pursuit. He waited until they were far enough out that their antics wouldn't be noticed by camp before turning and manipulating the water around Perseus into a moderately powerful whirl pool he was surprised when after only a moment of struggle he broke out of it easily. He knew Perseus was fairly good with a sword but this was only the second time he had seen him use water to any significant extent and it only reenforced his theory that as far as raw power went Perseus seemed to out strip the other Demigods by a healthy margin. What he'd managed to do on top of that building in New York with the water from those cisterns had been fairly astonishing. The power it would take to hold that much water in the air then throw it at someone that fast from multiple directions would have left most Demigods unconscious for a few weeks if they even survived the experience and Perseus had only been winded.

But still he thought dodging his brothers charge and pushing him threw the water sideways just what was he capable of? "_Damn it! Get back here!"_ He heard his brother snap irritated as he flicked back across the distance Triton had shoved him manipulating the water to propel him faster then he could swim. He slowed down suddenly frowning speculatively and Triton only had a moments warning as the water shifted around him before copying the whirl pool he'd made earlier. He gave the power holding it together a carefully calculated mental push but it barely shifted he grinned he was right Perseus was more powerful then a normal Demigod. Well enough of this game he thought and telaported out of the whirl pool and directly behind Perseus before grabbing him pinning his arms at his sides. The whirlpool dissolved as he lost his focus and tried to squirm out of Triton grip without success. "_LET GO OF ME!" _Percy yelled at him he just smirked "_Now is that anyway to talk to your brother?"_ He teased Percy paused in his squirming and turned his head sideways to look at him with one eye._ "Brother?" _He said a bit dubiously "_Well who else do you think could chase you around the ocean and not get conveniently eaten by a sea serpent? Father is rather excessively over protective when it comes to you"_

"_Well"_ He muttered not really wanting to consed the point Triton just sighed "_Oh come on already!" _Triton said exasperatedly and with a flick of power they were back in the bay again. He released Percy who immediately put some distance between them watching him warily. "_You are really damn paranoid you know that right?"_ He said drily Percy just snorted "_Its not paranoia if they really are out to get you." _He dead paned Triton opened his mouth to argue before frowning and shrugging "_True enough." _He said Percy eyed him for a moment before frowning his head tilted to the side as though listening to something before nodding and looking back at Triton with a grin. "_Im guessing dad just confirmed my story?" _He asked drily Percy nodded smirking. "_Good to know, but you should head back to camp its getting late meet me here tomorrow afternoon after training I might just teach you how to control you powers better," _ He said Percys eye lit up at that "_Really? Thanks Triton!" _He called before heading for shore and climbing out of the water and racing across camp for dinner. Triton just rolled his eyes smiling slightly at his little brother antics "_Nice to see you too are getting along." _Poseidon said Triton glance over not the least bit surprised at his arrival "_Well what did you think I was going to do? Run him through?" _He asked drily Poseidon just smirked and Triton rolled his eyes "_Alright so that might have crossed my mind at some point!"_ He said exasperated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal-well what do you think? I know you guys want to kill me right now for making you wait so long for an update. But life gets in the way and I just wasn't in the right mood to write this story we'll be back with Harmonie and Orion for chapter 9 so stay turned I swear iv rewritten that chapter a dozen times now! -_- its pissing me off but its finally almost done expect it later today im editing it right now ^-^


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Quetzal- well here we go as promised chapter 9 is up hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ "_Well, here we are!" Said Horus drily eyeing the house with distaste Orion just sighed as Horus got out of the car and stood next to his door looking at him quizzically. "Getting out?" He asked Orion just gave him a resigned look "Its not like your going to be staying here for very long this summer Orion,at least not if you play your cards right." He said brightly Orion looked at him with a frown and opened the door of the Ferrari and got out sending the house a dark look. "Your sure?" he asked Horus nodded smiling "Well thats all right then I guess." "Indeed it is!" Horus agreed and held out his hand Orion took it without hesitation and was immediately hit with a feeling of vertigo as the world seem to spin before whiting out. When he came too Horus was holding onto his shoulder so he didn't fall down. "Sorry about that." Said Horus apologetically Orion just blinked looking at him with unfocused eyes confused "What...What did you do?" He asked haltingly as the world seemed to tilt violently to the right. "I removed several spells that where affecting your mind hence why your head feels like it just went through a blender you'll be fine in the morning but you'll not doubt notice your personalities a bit different. The changes wont start becoming apparent until after you've slept so don't worry about it till tomorrow all right?" He said Orion gave him a blank look and nodded. Abruptly he found himself alone in his room he blinked in confusion and glanced out his window just in time to see the Ferrari vanish into thin air, right, not a dream then he though tiredly and all but collapsed onto his cot out cold before he even hit the pillow.

Orion was woken the next morning by a sharp nip to his ear he cracked his eyes open and found Hedwigg staring balefully down at him. He smiled nervously "Uh...good morning?" He said innocently her glare only seemed to increase.

He just laid there for several minutes going over the events of the day before, and reached into his pocket and pulling out a card, a debit card specifically. Horus had given it to him before they left the cafe, apparently the Goblins had been quite happy to override the age stipulation that was on his main vaults and give him full access at the request of a god, something he found very amusing. At the moment he could easily buy a small country with the amount of gold in his collective vaults.

Orion was pulled out of his thoughts by Hedwigg nipping his ear again she hooted softly giving him a forlorn look. He grinned and reached out to scratch her head in her favorite spot she closed her eyes in bliss all but melting, making him grin again. "Hay girl guess what I did yesterday?" He said softly she opened one large eye giving him a questioning look "I had lunch with a god. Hows that for strange?" He said wryly she opened her other eye and gave him a look that needed no translation it clearly said "Your completely insane, why do I let you out of my sight?" He chuckled she just sighed and looked at him balefully. "Hay Im not crazy!" He said she just gave him a dubious look he rolled his eyes "Right on to a less enjoyable topic then my sanity, I do need to get up now ok?" She just hooted and flew back to her perch.

He had only just pried himself out of bed when Vernon yelled up the stairs at him. "BOY!" He roared Orion glanced down the stairs and sighed walking out of his room "Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked sourly Vernon scowled up the stairs at him his face turning purple "My dear sister Marge is coming over to visit tomorrow for a week there will be no _funny business_ am I understood?" He growled "If you do _anything_ you'll be locked in the cupboard for the rest of the summer and ill burn all your freaky things got it?" He snarled Orion blinked at him and nodded while internally cringing at the idea of dealing with Marge for a week "Of course Uncle Vernon" He said flatly and raced the rest of the way up the stairs and ducking into his room. Hedwigg hooted softly at him looking concerned he smiled at her tiredly and flopped down on his bed."I need you to go stay at Harmonies for the week ok?" He asked looking over at her she tilted her head to the side questioningly "Aunt Marge is coming over and if you stay its going to be trouble ill be fine just spend the week at Harmonies then come find me ok?" She stared at him silently telling him her opinion of his ability to stay out of trouble, but hooted in agreement. Orion smiled and nodded getting up to write something down on a bit of parchment and giving it to Hedwigg before letting her outside. He watch her until she disappeared from sight before turning back and looking around his room at the owl perch and quills on the desk, he was going to have to hide everything before Marge arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later he was done he looked around his room carefully and snagged another quill he had missed off the floor and hid it under the bed, just in time too. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Howled Vernon from the living room. He scowled and stalked down the stairs "Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked annoyed Vernon stared at him irritated his mustache twitching "We need to get a few things straight boy before my sister gets here." He growled orion raised an eye brow at this "Um...Right?" He asked Vernon scowled "First off boy, you will keep a civil tongue around my sister and second she doesn't now about your freakishness so there will be none of that! Am I understood?" He said dangerously "Sure" Answered Orion drily making Vernon's face turn purple "And lastly we've told Marge that you go to 's secure center for incurably criminal boy and you _will_ be sticking to that story am I to be understood?" He snapped.

Orion stared at him for a moment before an idea popped into his head something that dear old Uncle Vernon had not considered, he smiled. "Uncle Vernon?" He said, a dangerous grin on his face Vernon looked weary now, he knew nothing good could come of his freak nephew smirking like that. "What boy?" He snapped back Orion leaned back against the wall his arms folded over his chest a cherisher grin on his face. "Well,...Its just that, if Im supposed to have gone to this 's place won't I have to _act_ like and incurably criminal boy? Im mean admit it all I do is stay in my room or do chores. For your lie to work Im going to have to be spend alot more time around you _and_ cause trouble! There really no way around it, if Im polite and civilized to her then shell suspect somethings up now wont she?" He said taking rather sadistic delight in how rapidly Vernon's face paled as he spoke. "Bo...DAMN YOU BOY!" He snarled "You will do no such thing! You will be polite..." He stared to rant but Orion cut him off something he would never have dared to do before yesterday "But Uncle Vernon you said so your self you already told her I go to st. brutus's theres nothing that can be done about it now...Although." He said smiling Vernon was all but snarling at him now, but Orion was undaunted removing the spells that had been on his mind really made a difference it certainly made Vernon a whole lot less intimidating, that was for sure.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT." Snarled Vernon Orion smiled brightly "Enough money to take the train to London ill be gone before Aunt Marge even gets here you can tell her I got arrested by the police for theft or something just try not to talk yourself into a corner again all right? We wouldn't want me to have pull you out of the fire _again_ now would we? That might be a bit embarrassing for you!" Orion watched somewhat fascinated as Vernon's face approached a shade of purple bordering on black and wondered it Vernon was about to kill himself out of shear frustration.

2 hours later a smirking Orion was sitting on a train out of Surrey his trunk next to him Vernon had managed to contain his rage and given him the necessary money for the train, not that he'd actually needed it with his new debit card of course, not that he had told Vernon that. So here he was on his way to Harmonies place. He just wished he could see the look on Vernon's face when Dumbles came looking for him. Something that would most likely happen right about in the middle of Marge's visit he thought grinning and tried to refrained from cackling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Privet drive a massive black dog that had been listening to everything opted to wait for a bit to see the results of his godsons scheming before leaving he had heard Harry say he was going to visit his friend and had recognized the address so apperating there later wouldn't be a problem. His current concern though was the Death eater that had apperated away the moment Harry had left the house. No doubt to tell Voldamort that the young wizards location had been confirmed. Under normal circumstances this would be a cause to panic, but he had seen how the Durslys treated his godson in the few days he had been watching and as Harry wasn't coming back here anytime soon was content to sit back and watch the show. He guessed this meant he was correct in listening to the voice that told him he had to get out of Azkaban and get out _now_, an interesting first for sure, listening to the voices in ones head was generally a bad idea.

The death eater reappeared standing in front of his master. "Well,?" Hissed Voldamort questioningly the death eater bowed hurriedly. "Yes my lord! You were correct about the boys location! I saw him leaving the house just moments ago and the wards are practically none existent!" He all but babbled, happy to have done well and maybe avoided torture today! Voldamort stared at him a slow smile working its way across his face. "Good," he said "Oh and Cran?" He flicked his wand sending a crusiartis curse at the man. "Im always right..." He said blandly as the man writhed and screamed on the ground.

He stood up after a moment breaking the curse and reached down grabbing the mans arm and activated his dark mark sending the man into another fit of agony. After a minute several dozen of his servants appeared silently in the room all kneeling. He looked them over thoughtfully for a moment before speaking "I have discovered the location of Harry Potters summer home as soon as the sun sets we shall attack and I will be rid of that damned brat once and for all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harmonie! Some ones here too see you!" Called her mother making her jump, luckily the soldering iron she had been using to burn the runes into the back of the mirror hadn't been touching the wood or she would have had to start all over again. She frowned and set the soldering iron down on the stand and headed down stairs curious to see who was here,no one visited her. Reaching the bottom step she stopped dead staring at Orion of all people at her front door. "Hi Harmonie!" He said brightly "Mind if I drop by for a bit?" He asked grinning Harmonie just sighed. "What did you do now?" She asked flatly and was rewarded with an innocent look from Orion "Why Harmonie! What makes you think I did anything?" He asked she just rolled her eyes. "One wonders" she answered letting him in.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- well what did you think? REVIEW


	10. Well that was embarrassing!

_**NOTE! LOOK AT ME AND READ THIS PEOPLE!**_ **i have noticed an um **_**slight**_** continuity error in my writing as of last chapter i wrote it as though Voldemort was alive and kicking even though this is the summer after 2nd year so for those of you who notice lets just go with the idea that harry potter didn't go rescue the stone and Tommy got it and used it to come back to life and thats how voldamorts alive right now OK? (coughs) moving on!**

im sorry i keep doing things like that but i was originally going to write this story as happening in their fifth year before i decided to do it in their second so a get mixed up occasional 'cuse some of my notes still reflect fifth year. so if you see anything noticeably out of place please point it out for me ok?

**I NEED A BETA! ONE THAT WILL ACTUALLY LOOK AT MY STORY AND NOT JUST SAY 'OK' THEN DISAPPEAR WITHOUT HELPING PLEASE!**

XXXXXXXXX

The following seen is dedicated to Murdrax! Who gave me the idea

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10-Well that was embarrassing!

Voldemort snarled at the horribly normal looking house across the street from where he was standing, the fact that Potter lived in this place was disgusting! But still he thought with a smirk today would be the last day Potter saw! He glance around at the 30 of his inner circle Death eaters he had brought with him before speaking.

"Burn the neighborhood." He said with a laugh "But Potters house is mine!" The Death Eaters dispersed silently as he turned back to look at the house and smirked. He glided across the street and contemplated the door thoughtfully for a moment before with a flick of his wand, shattered it, raining splinters down the hall.

He smirked and walked inside to find the three most disgusting looking muggles he had ever had the misfortune to look at. The younger of the two blob like ones who he guessed must be Potters cousin saw him and waddled over to the corner to hide. The other two were standing and scowling at him with looks of complete contempt and anger.

"FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GOD DANMED FREAK!" Roared the larger of the two male...blobs. Making him pause and eye it in vague astonishment that it could even talk Potter lived with these things? Well, this must be why the boy always seems so eager to get himself killed. He supposed he could see very sound reasoning in that given theses creatures.

"FOOLS!" He hissed cutting right to the chase "YOU DARE SPEAK TO I LOR..."

"SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GOD DANMED FREAK!" Roared the blob cutting him off he paused and glared menacingly back at blob number 1 before speaking again

"I LORD VOLDA...!"

"OUT! FREAK!" It howled once more cutting him off again he all but snarled, and in a fit of frustration raised his wand to curse the shrieking blob when a flicker of movement in the conner of his eyes made him snap his head around, just in time to catch a ceramic figurine in the face the doll shattered spectacularly making him hiss in pain. He never noticed the massive black dog at the window fall over twitching, had it been human it would have been laughing uncontrollably one thing was for sure that memory was going to be reaching the daily prophet in short order.

Voldemort just stared at the triumphant look on the woman's face a feeling of absolute incredulity filling his mind at the impossibility of what had just happened. Before he snarled and the interior of the house was filled with screams. The dog having seen enough slunk off into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmonie stared at Orion silently dumbstruck for several moments as he scratched Mists ears much to the cat enjoyment. "How you do it I don't understand sometimes." She said finally he just flashed a grin her way. She just shook her head and looked over at her desk as a timer beeped indicating it was time to add the next ingredient to the potion simmering there.

Orion watched curiously he would help but potions seem to spontaneously combust around him while being made. A few minutes later harmonie took a step back and a small fire ball flashed out of the potion making both orion and mist jump. Harmonie didn't even blink at this though so he assumed it was normal for the potion. "Almost done" she said grinning.

"Thats the revealing potion right?" He asked Harmonie nodded.

"It should be done in later today day." She answered and glanced outside a the dark street with a frown and looked back at Orion. "So how long do you think it will take Bumbles to notice your gone?" She asked he just shrugged

"Id say Iv got two maybe three days of freedom before my daring escape is discovered and Im hauled back to my prison in chains." He said dramatically making Harmonie roll her eyes.

"Right" She drawled "You tell me how that goes, but right now its time for dinner come on." She said getting up and heading down stairs Orion shrugged and followed glancing at the potion once more and had just reached the hall when he had to stop as pain shot through his scar. He grimaced and pressed a hand to the offending scar as Voldamorts emotions washed over his mind, but it wasn't the usual wave of agony that he got but rather a sense of complete and utter incredulity followed by anger with an edge of something else for a few moments before it faded. He stared blankly at the wall for several moments with a raised eye brow wonder what the hell that had been about before Harmonie called him from down stairs and he shrugged bounding down the stairs to join her they could discuss dear old Tommy later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

"Right then its done." Said Harmonie quietly staring intently at the soft blue potion Orion looked over at her

"Everything good then?" He asked she nodded

"I double checked everything and it seems to be perfect." She answered grabbing a ladle and filling to mugs with the potion. "Now this is how this works so pay attention. Your supposed to drink the potion wait exactly 2 minutes then cut you hand and bleed on the quill until it glows. Then put the quill on the parchment and it should write out any and all binding spells that are on you OK?" She asked Orion nodded sharply and picked up his mug mock toasting her before downing the potion in one large gulp as Harmonie did the same.

When Harmonies stopwatch told them the requisite two minutes were up they cut their hand with a knife and let the blood fall on a pair of quills. Instead of dripping all over the place the quills seemed to absorb the blood like a sponge and within moments were glowing softly while the cuts healed themselves.

"Right then," Muttered Harmonie "Here goes nothing." And she picked up her quill setting it down on the parchment as Orion did the same for a moment nothing happened and the two quills sat perfectly balanced on their tips before they sped into action scribbling away.

Harmonies was done in a few minutes only listing 21 spells, but Orion's continued to scribble for several more minutes before finally stopping with 42 spells. They stared silently at the list for several moments before Orion sighed looking morosely at the paper "Why can't for once, something be simple?"(1) He turned and looked imploringly at Harmonie "Just once! why not?" He repeated frustrated Harmonie smiled wryly and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry we'll manage Orion, we have too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore jumped startled as one of his alarms went off, and after a quick check reviled it to be the one that monitored the wards on the brats home he got up his wand drawn and grabbed his cloak to deal with the situation. He disappeared reappearing near number 4 only to find the entire street in flames he froze dumbstruck for several moments before cursing and running towards the Durslys house only for it to explode violently forcing him to apparate away. He reappeared in his office mildly singed.

He checked another of his devices and was able to divine that his weapon was still alive though the tracking feature of the scanner seemed to be malfunctioning, well there were only so many places the boy could have gone he would give him the night to go to ground then track him down. He went back to his desk and pulled a pair crystals out of a drawer and scanned them, but no, the spells on both demigods were still strong so nothing to worry about there. He sighed and put the crystals away before sitting down with a smirk. That deal he had made with the titan had been the best decision he had ever made hadn't it? And to think! The creature hadn't been lying when he told him they would not be found once he put those spells on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So any idea what were going to do then? A lot of these spells are out of our depth Harmonie." Said Orion sourly looking at the lists in front of them she chewed her lip thoughtfully running a finger down her list.

"We can manage some of these, others will have to find help for, probably when we get home." She said thoughtfully he nodded fidgeting and staring out the window at the sky. "Whats wrong?" She asked seeing the slightly pained look on Orions face.

"I just hate summer it means I cant go flying." He said tiredly harmonie smirked

"Oh? and why not?" She asked smirking "Using a broom doesn't come up on the magic detectors and you have your invisibility cloak! Go flying if it bothers you that much!" He looked at her blankly.

"Your kidding right? It doesn't?" He asked startled she rolled her eyes and went over to her bookcase for a moment before pulling down a book and flipping it open to a bookmarked page and handing it to him. After several minutes of reading he looked up grinning. She just rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion.

"Well get going already!" She said and grinned as he all but dived for his trunk pulling out his Nimbus 2000 and invisibility cloak before all but jumping out the open window. "USE THE DOOR!"(2) she yelled after him in annoyance but received no answer she just shook her head and half closed the window after looking around to see if anyone had seen her slightly crazy brother jump out a window onto a flying broom,but the street was quiet. "_He's odd."_ Muttered Mist thoughtfully Harmonie snorted looking sideways at the silver cat "What was you first clue?" She asked sarcastically before going back to the book on binding curse trying to find counters to this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)-Poor orion the universe just wont give you a brake will it?

(2)- hehe tremors 3 back to perfection

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake-That birds not normal

You know iv been thinking." Said Orion thoughtfully staring at Hedwigg "Don't hurt yourself" Snarked Harmonie as she inspected the potion brewing on her desk. "Well its just Hagrid bought me Hedwigg," He said Harmonie frowned over at him "Ya so?" She asked Orion sighed and continued to stare at the owl "_Hagrid_, mister 'dragons are the cutest things ever, and 'i named my pet Cerberus _Fluffy_' Bought me an owl...A plain old, normal owl." He finished Harmonie looked at him thoughtfully then at Hedwigg who seemed to be finding the wall utterly fascinating at the moment. "You know, I think I get what you mean." She said after a moment "The chances of him buying a normal owl are slim, but, well she _seems_ normal enough_."_ Orion just gave her a look at this "What?" She asked defensively he just sighed and glance back at Hedwigg and snorted amused Harmonie frowned at looked over at the owl again and had to blink several time in shock.

Hedwigg stared at her with the most innocent expression she had ever seen, her large yellow eye seemed magnified with the most adoringly innocent puppy dog expression she had ever seen. Harmonie blinked again and Hedwigg was looking like she always did. Harmonie for her part was a bit disturbed by what she had just seen. "Normal hu?" Said Orion drily she looked over at him "I don't know what the hell that thing is but it is _not_ normal" she said vehemently "No duh Harmonie." Answered Orion going back to reading his book. Harmonie stared at the bird for several more seconds before looking away back at the potion. Hedwigg resettled her wing with a flourish looking particularly smug a knowing glint in her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

quetzal- well what do you think? we should be back at camp next chapter for those of you who liked our little side trip!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	11. We can hope can't we?

Quetzal- Hello! chapter 11 here a bit of introspection by orion and albus crashes the party. and thanks you too Satan1111 who is now beta ing this story although they haven't gotten to this chapter yet no rush though the get to it when they get to it.

well then onward!

Chapter 11 - We can hope can't we?

Orion smiled as he shot skyward going straight up without pause until Harmonies house faded into another indistinguishable glowing dot among hundreds of others. He slowed his climb to a more leisurely pace enjoying being in the sky after being grounded for months and tilted the broom to the left spiraling into the clouds, looping and dodging around the moonlit monoliths like he was trying to escape some unseen enemy. Hours later he rolled and spun up coming out on top of the cloud layer, the ground wasn't even visible up here. He just glided along the breeze tugging at his cloak watching the moonlight reflecting off the clouds.

It was strange really he thought, that he had living family who might actually care for him, what would Zeus be like he wondered? He didn't really seem like the kind of person he could really see being anything other then sort of tolerant of his children, would he even notice when he and Harmonie escaped back home? Would Poseidon notice his daughter? He didn't have an answer, and he also had the feeling he may never find out. He had learned to trust those kind of feelings, and take them seriously when he was younger. It went beyond simply having good instincts, but it wasn't like he could see the future, no he was just...Lucky, In a way he supposed(1). Still, he knew very well, even without that sense of his, that their chances of escaping cleanly were zip. Something would have to give eventually and he'd be damned if it was Harmonie if it came down to it he would make sure she made it out even if it cost him his own life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmonie glanced up as something tapped at the half closed window and went to open it all the way before stepping aside a light breeze passed her and she shivered, that cloak gave off creepy vibes sometimes she thought closing the window and pulling the shades closed. When she turned Orion had already jumped off his broom and stood there staring at her for a moment before smiling. "Hay." He said wryly she just smiled back.

"Feeling better?" She asked he nodded.

"Much, what time is it anyway?" He asked

" 1 Am you were flying for 4 hours." She answered drily he blinked and shook his head.

"I'd have bet, I wasn't even gone an hour." He said yawning mid sentence Harmonie just rolled her eyes.

"Right, now go to bed I put your stuff in the guest bedroom its across the hall, good night." She said steering him out of the room as he yawned again.

" 'Kay, night Mi" He said closing the door she shook her head and disappeared back to her own room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_WAKE UP!" _Yelled a psychic voice in his mind the next morning making Orion yell and jump out of bed wand drawn only to find a frantically fluttering Bennu in front of him. "_The Durslys house was attacked last night they we're all killed."_ He said rapidly Orion blinked numbplused

"My heart bleeds." He drawled only to get pecked in the head by Bennu.

"_Dumbles knows your gone you idiot he's been looking for you! You need to leave Harmonies as soon as possible before your tracked here! It would be too suspicious if you were found here as Diagon is closer to your home!"_ Orion understanding the significance of the problem scowled and cursed digging around in his trunk for some clean cloths.

"Any idea how long I'v got?" He asked as he pulled his jacket on.

_"An hour maybe less."_ Answered Bennu as he darted out of the room to wake Harmonie and Orion concentrated on tossing everything back in his truck and locking it before hitting the charm on the top causing it to shrink, the now matchbox sized trunk disappeared into his pocket just as Harmonie burst into the guest bed room.

"You have everything?" She asked he nodded "Good" She said relived and held something out to him. Orion frowned at the little 4 inch hand mirror and looked confused. "Its the project I'v been working on its like a video phone Orion." Harmonie explained "Just say my name and mine will heat up and buzz if I contact you yours will do the same all right? Now go! We can talk later!" She said and he nodded swinging the invisibility cloak over his shoulder vanishing from sight dashing down the stairs Harmonie ahead of him, she pulled the door open allowing him out into the back yard. "Good luck" she said quietly as he brushed passed her.

Orion glanced around before darting down the street heading a dozen or so blocks away before trying the trick Neville had told him for if he ever got stranded somewhere, and stuck out his wand arm into the road. An instant later a violently purple triple decker bus appeared with a bang. The doors swung open and Orion jumped on board shoving 3 gallons at the guy who had been about to talk. "Diagon ally as fast as possible please." He said shortly still hidden under the cloak the startled teenager turned and yelled at the driver

" Diagon Stan and step on it!" Orion didn't bother to sit down on one of the beds as the bus jolted into action leaping down the road and squeezing its way down an alley. He hung on tightly as the bus jolted and nearly spun out a few time objects having to jump out of its way before it slid to a stop in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder hurriedly as slid into the old bar which was luckily fairly empty this time of day. He went over to the bar. "Id like to rent a room." He said calmly Tom jumped a mile at the sourceless voice before asking how long he'd like to stay not seeming to find dealing with an invisible customer all that odd once he got over the initial surprise a few gallons and a room key were exchanged allowing Orion to get a room in short order. 10 minutes after leaving Harmonies home he flopped down in the bed of his room with a tired sigh. So the Durslys were dead hu? That certainly improved the day by a healthy margin. He was glade they were gone he really ought to thank Tommy next time he saw him. He frowned at this turning the thought over in his head for a moment before an evil grin worked its way onto his face, that wasn't a bad idea! He got up still grinning and after a bit of digging in his resized trunk pulled out a quill, ink and parchment and started to write. He finished only moments later and read through his handy work snickering at the how pissed this was going to make Tommy.

He grinned and nodded to himself then called Hedwig over. "Deliver this to Voldemort, all right girl? And be careful!" He said Hedwig hooted and snatched the letter out of his hand and flew out the window. He watched her disappear from sight. Before looking around the room and beginning to partly unpack his trunk he need to make it look like he had been here since yesterday afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore refrained from growling as the tracking spell hiccuped again and pointed another direction this time towards Diagon alley, if he didn't know any better he would have said that Fawks was laughing at him. It was this glint the Phoenix had in its eyes as he left his office this morning he thought, annoyed, as he apperated once more reappearing at the entrance to the leaky cauldron and swept inside.

The spell was now pointing up indicating the boy was in one of the rooms above, his eye brow twitched he had been _here_ the whole time? Why hadn't he just checked here to begin with? He swept up the stairs following the spells until it was pointing at room 23. Trying to contain his irritation at the situation he made sure that the spell that made his eyes twinkle was in place and knocked. There was a moment of silence before he heard the bed springs squeak and the door opened. Harry eyed him with a frown obviously trying to decide if he was really the headmaster or an impostor before apparently deciding he was real. He took a step back opening the door all the way and allowing him in.

"Im glade you finally got here headmaster! Iv been dodging death eaters all night!" he said exasperated.

"Im sorry I wasn't here sooner my boy but your magic was making it difficult to track you and I had to take care of the situation at your relatives home. Its much worse then you may think it wasn't just you relatives home that was attacked the entire street was burned." Harry looked at him a little startled a particular frown crossing his face at this.

"Im sorry headmaster but I can't say im sorry to see them go." He said with a shrug "I was more concerned with the death eaters chasing me. Albus's eyes dimmed at this the boy should have been distraught even with the way his relatives treated him some of the spells must be weakening. He ran a scan of the boys surface thoughts and found his spells undamaged and never notice as the boy stiffened at this and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Orion tried to show no sign he knew the headmaster was looking at his thoughts but it was hard. "_**He will see only what he expects too" **_said Horus's voice in his mind making him twitch in surprise, but after a moment the sense of being watched left and the headmaster looked please with himself. "Well my boy your probably just in shock so don't worry about it. However as you summer home has been destroyed I will need to ask you to stay here until school. Please do not leave the alley or stray into Kockturn ally or muggle London. I will tell your friend Ron that you are here maybe he will have a chance to stop by at some point."

"Ron's not my friend" Answer Orion drily, but Dumbledore just ignored this statement and plowed on.

"It would be good to talk to your friend once this loss truly begins to effect you."

"But he's not my friend" Repeated Orion again.

"Nonsense my boy you two go everywhere together!" The Headmaster said brightly

"Thats because he follows me around." Muttered Orion annoyed as the Headmaster turned to leave and headed down the stairs. He turned around closing the door behind him and jumped a mile when he found Bennu in his Humans form laying on his bed stretched out in the patch of sunlight shining in the window. "Bennu!" He said surprised the Phoenix sent him an amused look.

"Hello sparky" He said brightly earning a sour look out of Orion.

"Don't call me that." He snapped

"Or else what?" The drawled Phoenix grinning Orion stared at him for several moments before he lunged, the 12 year old tackled the humanoid Phoenix knocking the wind out of him and pining his left arm to the bed with a victoriously grin, but Bennu twisted him over flipping Orion around and leaving him sputtering in indignation as he was glued to the bed with magic and Bennu went about straightening his ruffled feathers as though he wasn't even there.

"Let me up!" He snapped Bennu just shot him an amused look.

"Stop acting like a child and I might consider it!" He answered smirking.

"I AM A CHILD! Whats your excuse?" Orion snapped back Bennu gave him a wounded look and released the magic sticking Orion to the bed allowing him to jump away.

"Why are you here anyways?" He asked frowning at Bennu.

"I just worry about you kids and wanted to make sure you got here alright, unlike the gods I have to physically come over here to check on you I can't just take a look without you ever knowing." Orion looked at him strangely for a second before speaking

"Thanks." He said smiling slightly.

"Of course, someone has to take care of you two." He said amused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)- no orion is not a seer he's just...quirky


	12. Return to Hell, AKA 'school'

Quetzal- and heres chap. 12 for you. You know whats really cool? At the posting of this chapter this story has 21,685 hits o-o you people actually do like this story don't you? Its still hard to believe that people actually want to read what I write but still thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 - Return to hell AKA. "School"

(2 weeks later July 29th)

Orion silently contemplated the ice cream slowly melting off his spoon like it was the most fascinating thing in the world (1). It had been two weeks since he had relocated to the leaky cauldron and he was board out of his mind. He talked to Hermonie ever night on the mirrors and she would tell him about the progress she had made in locating counter spells for all the curses on them. So far she had found 12 counter spells and one potion they would need, all of which would be fairly simply, but would have to wait for school to be executed. He let the half melted blob of ice cream fall off the spoon and land with a plop back in the bowl, who knew there was such a thing as mint grape flavored ice cream...wasn't to bad either.

He sighed and let his head thump onto the table he needed something to do, he _wanted_ to go flying but with all the people watching him he couldn't disappear for a few hours and go flying and he certainly wasn't desperate enough to call up the Weaslys to play quiditch with Ron and company, he would_ never_ be that desperate.

"There you are!" Said a voice right next to him making him jump, he looked up to see Hermione smirking down at him. He sat up staring at her startled.

"Hermonie? What are you doing here?" She shrugged

"Mom had to come to London today and you looked like you were about to die of boredom last time we talked, so I had her drop me off." He smiled a bit.

"Thanks" He said she rolled her eyes.

"Like I was going to ditch you Orion, honestly, stop moping already." He gave her an annoyed look at this.

"I was not moping." He all but growled making her laugh.

"Just keep telling yourself that, so you know anywhere interesting to have lunch around here?" She asked Orion frowned thinking about that and was about to answer when Mist jumped up on the table and started licking his ice cream bowl(2). He stared at her blankly for a moment before speaking.

"I wasn't finished with that." Mist glance up at him licking melted ice cream off her face.

"_You are now."_ She pointed out brightly making Orion sigh and shoot Hermonie a suffering look before he continued speaking as though nothing had happened.

"Not really and I wouldn't know about muggle London iv been grounded." He said shaking his head and shooting the silver cat another glare.

"Well, in that case I guess I should give you your birthday present shouldn't I?" She asked with a grin ignoring Mists antics he blinked.

"Birthday present?" He said blankly looking confused Hermonie sighed and gave him a long suffering look.

"Yes Orion, birthday presents. Last year was not a fluke you will be getting birthday presents...and Christmas presents too for that matter." She said drily Orion looked embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered getting up he just shrugged

"Don't worry you'll get used to it at some point, but now! PRESENTS!" She said grinning Orion looked at her a bit bemused as she hauled him back to his room at the leaky cauldron as Mist finished off his ice cream.

"So what do you want to give me?" He asked she smirked and pulled something out of her pocket, it was a potion vial containing a light green potion. Orion eyed it for a moment. "Whats this do?" He asked taking it from her she smiled brilliantly.

"This is the first potion to take off our binding spells. It was a fairly simple one to make so I whipped it up yesterday." She pulled out her own vial as well. "Shall we?" She asked he grinned and nodded downing the potion. For a moment nothing happened then an odd feeling started to spread from his heart like pins and needles it didn't hurt really it was like a limb he didn't even know he had was waking up after he had fallen asleep on it. His magic crackled around him ionizing the air a bit and making him grin. If this was just one spell what would his magic feel like when they got them all off?

"_You two look like your high."_ Said Mist with a snicker they both turned and glared at the cat who wisely shut up.

"You said you had another 12 counter spells before right?" He asked Hermonie she nodded still looking like she wasn't quite there.

"...Dumbledore isn't going to know what hit him." He said grinning like the Cherisher cat making hermonie laugh.

"Oh no doubt about that, we should probably leave some for our parents though I have no doubt their going to want to have a..._talk_ with him when we get home." She agreed.

"_I still say you both look high." _Added Mist from the bed Orion turned and glared at her irritated "You should be very glade I can't use magic right now." He said sourly mist laughed.

"_Oh should I? And what do tell, would you do to me if you could?" _She taunted Orion just smiled a slightly evil glint in his eyes.

"I was thinking of turning you into a neon pink poodle. What do you think Hermonie?" He said Hermonie broke down into giggles at this and nodded sagely.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" She said

_"Traitor."_ Muttered the cat looking at Orion a bit warily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sept 1

Orion refrained from growling as the Auror that was escorting him to the train refused to shut up. He'd been asked for his autograph 6 times and invited to dinner 3 times. And Orion was one request away from pulling out his sword and taking the annoying bastard head off. He tried to keep the relived look off his face as the barrier came into view.

"Right well here we are!" The auror said brightly Orion nodded.

"Um...right, bye!" He said as the man opened his mouth to speak again and dashed through ditching the crazy fanboy Auror. He didn't slow down until he was on the train. He looked out the window but didn't spot Hermonie so he continued down the train looking for an empty compartment he reached the end of the train and found the last compartment occupied only by an older man who seemed to be asleep. Orion frowned at him he seemed familiar for some reason but he couldn't place the mans face. He shrugged and sat down looking out the window onto the platform watching the students saying their last minute good byes before getting on the train.

With 5 minutes to go the compartment door slid open and Hermonie smiled at him. "I see you survived your last month at Diagon." She said sitting down Mist jumped up between them and settled half on Hermonie lap staring at the man across from them.

"_He's a werewolf."_ She said suddenly interrupting them. They both looked at her then the older man.

"Really?" She asked surprise scrutinizing him intently. "Fascinating I wonder how that effects him in human form..." She trailed off staring at him in fascination Orion and Mist exchanged resigned looks.

"So how that research project of your coming along?" He asked her trying to catch her attention she blinked and glanced back at him.

"Research? Oh! Yes, its going very well I found another 4 spells for us." She answered brightly.

"Fantastic." Agreed Orion as the train jolted and began to slowly rumble down the tracks. The door abrupt burst open to reveal an out of breath Ron.

"Oh hay guys! Why didn't you wait for me I was looking all over the place!" He said moving to sit down only to be curse down the hall. By the time he slid to a stop his skin was bright green and he had silver hair with neon yellow pokadots. He blinked surprised and got up heading back down to the demigods cabin. "Hay Harry mate what was that abo..." Another spell hit him square in the face and turning him into a green and silver chair which was banished down the hall.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place? It worked last time." Asked Hermonie Orion shrugged "Not sure, but he'll be quiet now." He said making her roll her eyes.

"So any idea who he could be?" She asked pointing at the man. "Bit old to be a student."

"He's probably the new DADA teacher." Answered Orion after a moment she nodded.

"Your probably right." She agreed and pulled a book out of the bag she had out on the seat next to her and settled down to read. Orion shook his head and pulled out his own book on curses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion glance up frowning as the train began to slow and exchanged confused looks with Hermonie. "We can't be there yet." She muttered "Its at least another 2 hours." Orion nodded in agreement and abruptly all the lights on the train went out plunging them into darkness. Hermonie heard an odd hissing sound and a soft silver glow told her Orion had drawn his sword. "Lumos" She muttered listening to people yelling up and down the train trying to figure out what had happened.

The train abruptly went silent and the air temperature began to drop alarmingly causing their breath to turn white in the air as a sense of dread seemed to seep into the train "Hermonie get behind me." Growled Orion as the halls outside their compartment creaked. She didn't argue sliding behind him as the door rattled and opened and inch. Orion tensed up bring the sword up to block as the door slid open further to revile a black cloaked figure that seemed to exude evil it paused and sucked in a rattling breath before freezing and seeming to on him and Hermonie "_Demi gods..."_ It hissed softly a gleeful edge to its voice. This elicited an instantaneous response from Orion before he could even think about it he had swung, the silver blade slicing through the creature eliciting a pained screech out of it as it dissolved into black smoke and faded away.

"You destroyed it!" Said a startled voice behind them Orion and Hermonie spun around Orions sword at the now awakened werewolf's throat. They all stared silently at each other for several moments before Orion summed the situation up pretty well.

"Shit.."

"So...Do you think you could remove this sword from my throat?" Asked the Werewolf drily.

"No." Was Orion flat response. "Hermonie what should we do we can't let him tell." He asked never taking his eyes off the man she sigh and glared at him.

"Well, we can't just kill him." She said after a moment and the man seemed to relax a hair.

"Are you sure about that?" Orion asked pressing the blade a hair harder causing the razor sharp blade to draw a thin line of blood, the Werewolf winced.

"Swear an oath on your life and magic that you will under no circumstances inform any one of what happened here." She said flatly the man hesitated looking torn.

"But..." Orion increased the presser on the blade once more cutting a bit deeper.

"Either you take the oath or you die right now make a decision!" He snapped the werewolf sighed and nodded.

"I Remus Lupin hereby swear on my life and magic to under no circumstances tell anyone what happened in the Hogwarts express on this day." He said quietly his aura glowed indicating the oath was legitimate. Orion took a step back removing the sword from Remus throat but didn't put it away.

"Well, now that thats out of the way..." He drawled amused Hermonie rolled her eyes and sighed before looking at Remus.

"You'll have to forgive us for that but we can't risk anyone finding out about us." She said Remus raised an eye brow looking between them both.

"Would this have something to do with the fact that the dementor called you Demigods?" he asked offhandedly a slight smile on his face, they exchanged tired looks.

"Ya, something like that." Answered Orion.

xxxxxxxxxx

(1)- we have all had days like this ^-^

(2)- raise your hand if you have a cat thats done this at least once. ^-^

Quetzal- well that was chapter 12 not sure why Lupin decide to but in like that he was even supposed to play a signifiant part in this story, (shrugs) oh well he's here now and that was pretty funny.


	13. Wolves and Wings

Chapter 13- Wolves and Wings.

quetzal-sorry for the delay but you know how it is ^-^ college rules the universe hope you like this it sort of ended up being a recap because they explain things to Remus.

ps if the editings too choppy say so i finished cleaning this up a 1:10 am so things are getting a bit fuzzy at this point ^_^ good night!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus stared at the two children sitting at the Gryffindor table with uncertainly. After they had made him swear the oath, the boy, who to his shock informed him his name was Harry Potter, had put away his sword which seemingly vanished into thin air the moment it was sheathed. Then refused to say anything about what had just happen when he tried to asked. Harry had calmly told him that anyone could hear them on the train and to shut the hell up or he going to be missing a limb when they arrived at Hogsmead. Remus didn't doubt the threat for a moment healing spell or not his throat still ached from that blade, it must have had some silver in it to still be causing him pain.

He listened with half his mind as the hat sung its song and the first years were sorted he had a feeling that his already complicated life was going to take a turn for the worst. He pulled his attention back to the feast as Dumbldore stood and made his announcements and the food appeared he stared at his plate blankly for a moment before beginning to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Remus considered the note that a nondescript brown owl had just delivered to him.

_Meet us in the forbidden forest where its closest to the lake._

The note wasn't sighed but he knew who it was from. He just hopped they were actually planning on explaining what the hell was going on and not just feeding him to the Acromantlas. He glanced over that the Gryffindor table and saw they were gone already and burned the note with a flick of his wand before getting up and heading outside. He took his time walking down to the lake thinking about what he knew. Harry was somehow a demigod, he wasn't really inclined to think that a dementor would speak only to lie about something that _weird._ However did this mean that Lily had cheated on James then? For some reason he didn't think so there had to be more to it then that. 10 minutes later he reached the far end of the lake and turned to head into the forest. A few hundred feet in a small clearing opened up in the trees the children looked up as he entered, watching him wearily.

"Hello." He said quietly the exchanged look and Harry huffed looking irritated as Hermonie stepped forward to speak.

"Hello Remus, I wish we didn't have to explain this too you. The risk that you'll tell and ruin everything is too much, but we don't have much choice at this point and you may be able to help us." She said tiredly Remus nodded.

"That dementor called you both Demigods." He said looking between them. "How is that possible? Why would you even be here if it was?" He asked Hermonie winced before speaking again.

"We're not here by choice and if anyone knew that we know what we are, well, we're dead." She said softly. "We're not even from this world, Dumbledore kidnapped us from out parents without being found we know he had help but not who did it." She smiled wryly. "The gods of this world seem to be a bit irritated the situation got by them, whoever helped Dumbledore is _good_." She said glancing up at Remus who's jaw was hanging open in stupefied surprise.

"You must be mistaken, Dumbledore would never..."

"Yes he would." Said harmonie cutting him off. "I saw the memory of what happened when he first brought us here in his pensive. He tried to get Snape to help him but Snape refused and tried to rescue us, he failed and had his memories erased." Remus just looked confused and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Ok back up, start from the beginning, and explain what the hell is going on!" He said an edge of desperation in his voice.

"Alright ill try to keep this simple. Me and Orion are the demigod children of Zeus and Poseidon. Some how or another, were not sure how, Albus Dumbledore kidnapped us from our parents and brought us to this world without being tracked. We know he had help from a god to do it, but not who. He attempted to get Severus Snape help him with us, but Snape refused to condone our kidnapping and tried to rescue us from him and subsequently had is memories altered. Last year I was called to the Headmasters office for some reason but he had to leave for a bit and asked me too wait. I noticed a reflection coming from a cabinet and seeing as Orion curiosity is apparently contagious I checked it out. I ended up finding a pensive and saw a memory, namely the one of Snape trying to get us away from Albus. We've been working on escaping from here and getting home ever since. Dose that sum it up well enough for you?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"Um,yes" Answer Remus weakly as his mind turned over these revelations in his head. If this was true then everything he had even though about the headmaster was a lie. He took a shaky breath.

"Remus?" Said Orion quietly staring at him intently Remus looked up his expression a bit haggard.

"Yes?" He replied

"I get the impression even for a moment that your going to tell anyone I will kill you." He said flatly staring at him unnervingly(1). Remus stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly he understood just how serious the situation was nothing was going to keep them from getting home. Most certainly not the random werewolf they had just met.

"I understand, but you said you needed my help? Why?" He asked looking between them.

"Well that pretty simple." said Hermonie with a shrug. "When Albus captured us he had to put a lot of binding spell on our magic, so that we would pass for mortal wizards. We've been able to remove some of them, but their hardly 3rd year spells you can help us get them off." She finished Remus rubbed his face with a tired look at them.

"I want to believe you two but,...I mean, you do realize that its far more likely that your wrong, and just got confused by the pensive, then this being true right?" Orion opened his mouth to argue when a flash of light behind him and Hermonie interrupted him. Remus stared opened mouthed at the man now standing behind the kids staring at him with golden eyes, he blinked uncertainly he could feel the power rolling off the newcomer in amounts he never would have thought possible.

"They are not lying." The creature said flatly glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked confused the creature snorted.

"I am Horus." Was the annoyed response making Remus's eyes go wide and his jaw fall open with the power he was sensing he had no doubt the was the truth. Orion and Harmonie grinned up at the god.

"Thanks." Said Orion smiling Horus looked down at them faintly amused.

"If I hadn't come he would have told Albus the moment you were back at the castle." He answered calmly. Orion and Harmonie shot Remus sour looks as he gave them an apologetic look. "Right then, where were we?"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion looked at Hermonie worriedly as remus walked away. "I still don't think it was a good idea to tell him the truth Mi." He said Hermonie sighed and shook her head. "He already knew enough to get us killed at least now he has a reason to keep it a secret." She replied with a shrug. Orion shook his head and headed for Hagrids cabin.

"I guess will find out, come on we've got care of magical creatures now." He said Hermonie threw one more look at Remus's retreating form before following.

"So how do you think hagrids going to do?" She asked Orion smirked.

"Hermonie this is Hagrid were talking about, Im sure it'll be...entertaining." He said Hermonie paused looking a bit wide eyed.

"Oh hell, I hadn't even considered that." She muttered making Orion laugh.

"How many Slytherins do you think will get eaten today?" He asked brightly making her roll her eyes. A few minutes later they arrived at Hagrids cabin. The rest of the Slytherins and the most of the Gryffindor were already there, with the obvious exception of Ron.

Hagrid appeared a few minutes later looking excited."Well glade ya made it! Iv got a great lesson for ya kids! Come on! Follow me!" He said and lumbered off into the forbidden forest the class stared after him for a moment unwilling to follow the half giant into the deadly forest Orion rolled his eyes and pushed through the group following Hagrid, Hermonie on his heals. The Slytherins not wanting to be out done by a Gryffindor followed as well the rest of the Gryffindors trailing along behind.

After a few minutes of walking they came out in a shady clearing containing a paddock. Hagrid looked around at the class excitedly.

"Well now that that your here we can get the beauties you'll be meeting today so just wait 'ere for a moment and ill be back." He said disappearing off into the woods. Orion looked around and seeing Ron had finally appeared, looking nervous, got a diabolical look on his face.

"I wonder what he's got today." He said conversationally to the Slytherins standing next to him. The boy gave him and odd look before following his line of sight and spotting the sweating Ron before looking back at him with a smirk.

"Indeed,one wonders." He drawled Orion nodded.

"Uh hu, The thing with Hagrid is the more he says its beautiful or sweet the more dangerous it is." He said several people glanced at him at this.

"Seriously?" Asked someone he couldn't Orion nodded.

"He has a pet Cerberus." He said nodding sagely. "He named it Fluffy." The class started at him for a second trying to figure out if he was just fucking with them or not when the bushes on were Hagrid had disappeared rattled. Everyone jumped watching the bushes as though some horrible creature was about to leap out at them. Hagrid walked back into the clearing a moment later leading 5 of the oddest creatures Orion had seen in a while. Their hind quarters were that of a horse while the front half looked like a massive eagle with the beak and talons to match. The entire class drew back as one leaving Orion and Hermonie standing by themselves. Orion looked at the class behind him with a raised eye brow. "Such bravery" He said drily.

" 'Ay 'arry! I haven't even asked for volunteers yet!" Said Hagrid happily. Orion just sighed and smiled at Hagrid who just beamed at him. "Right then!" He said releasing all the creatures into the paddock. "These here are Hippogriffs. Amazing creatures Hippogriff." He said grinning at the rather dubious class. "Now the thing you gotta know 'bout Hippogriffs is that their proud. Never insult a Hippogriff or it'll probably be the last thing you do!" He said before waving Orion over. "Now 'arry this is what ya want to do, now walk right up to him ya see, and ya bow alright? if he bows back then ya can touch him, if 'e don't, get back right quick 'cuse those talons are sharp a'right?" He asked looking intently at Orion who merely nodded and hopped the fence into the paddock. He eyed the five Hippogriffs that were staring at him before picking a steel grey one with black barring on the tips of its wings and on his crest with slightly lighter palomino markings in his hindquarters.

acer-kaze. deviantart. com /gallery /#/ d2x6tgh

"Now i don know if ya want ta start wit' him 'arry dat be Kaze 'e can be a bit wild." which in Hagrid speak basically meant 'he'll eat you without a second thought and dance on your grave' But Orion didn't brake his stride walking up to Kaze not breaking eye contact staring him down and gave a half bow keeping his eyes on the Hippogriffs. To the entire classes amazement the creature bowed at almost the same time nearly beating orion to it.

" 'arry 'at was fantastic! Now why dontcha pet 'im? Just scratch the feathers on his neck 'e'll like that." Orion nodded and straightened stepping forward to scratch the massive creatures crest feathers. It closed its eyes in bliss reminding him of Hedwig and leaned into his hand, Orion smiled slightly and obligingly scratched a bit harder. Hagrid started clapping happily. "Fantastic 'arry! ya know, i reckon 'ed let ya ride 'im!" He said happily and walked over picking up the startled Orion and set him on the Hippogriffs back just in front of his wings. Kaze squawked in surprise and gave Hagrid an evil glare but didn't bite as Hagrid continued on blithely, not seeing the nasty look being directed at him "Now make sure ya don pull 'is feathers out 'e won't thank ya for that." He said and gave Kaze a swat to get him moving. Kaze screeched spreading his wings and took off running a few yards later he was airborne and Orion was in heaven.

He leaned to the left and Kaze obligingly banked that way circling around the castle leisurely for a few minutes as Orion got used to this form of flying the beating of Kaze's wings was definitely a lot different then the smooth flight of his broom. But as the flight continued a glint appeared in his eyes. "So Kaze how fast can you go?" He asked off handedly, the Hippogriff turned its head to look back at him with one eye. Orion could swear it was smirking at him before Kaze looked forward again and gave a tremendous screech and blasted forward diving between the castle towers and through one of the arches of the bridge faster then Orion had ever gone on his broom. Twisting into a barrel roll and wiping over the forest earning a gleeful yell out of Orion.

Back on the ground the class waited for Orion and Kaze to come back only to see the trees rattle as they blew past over head. Hermonie rolled her eyes hearing Orion gleeful yell. "We might as well continue its going to be awhile before those two land." she said to Hagrid who was smiling up at the two looping through the air at terrifying speeds.

"I reckon your right 'ermonie." He said looking around at the class. "Right 'den who wants to go next?" He asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Orion may be seeming a bit um..._vicious_ at times, but don't take that the wrong way he's just overprotective of his only family i.e. hermonie. and keep in mind that, like Thalia, he has inherited his father temper which without those spells Horus took off is beginning to come out more.

Quetzal- Kaze will be significant later on and buckbeak with turn up later


	14. Dreaming of Distant Places

Quetzal: hello heres chapter 14 for you! I hope you like it only about two more chapters before we get the hell out of dodge like you've all been waiting for although I have something truly diabolical planed for that and you will all curse my soul afterwards ^-^ I cant wait! (cackles)

_**There are several time skips in this chapter! Pay attention they are underlined**_

_I know a lot of people want me to get to the action already so im glossing over a few things nothing significant but assume that aside from what you see here the school year is continuing in a more or less unsuspicious way in the mean time. if you really hate this massive time skip at the beginning here i can go add a filler chapter but thats all it would be _a filler_ nothing significant would happen because nothing did._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 14 Dreaming of Distant Places_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

2 months later (Nov-4)

Orion groaned and tried to think past the pounding pain in his head. "Orion?" Asked Remus his voice seeming to blare in Orion's ears. Why the hell was Remus yelling at him? He though unsteadily before what they had been doing came back to him. Remus wasn't yelling at him it was his hearing that was better he thought distantly cracking an eye open to glare at the concerned teacher.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked again making Orion wince.

"Stop talking." He bit out glaring Remus who's eye brows went up at his tone but nodded nonetheless going quite. Orion took a deep breath trying to get used to the improved hearing when he noticing that everything seemed to be blurry, and after a moment of thought pulled off his glasses making everything snap into focus.

It wasn't like he could suddenly see like a falcon or something but he could easily see the grain on the ceiling. "Well, this is different." He said after a moment looking at Remus who was looking at him with a raised eye brow, Orion rolled his eyes. "You can talk now." He said drily.

"Good, what was wrong?" He asked Orion shrugged.

"Your loud you were hurting my ears." He said, a look of understanding crossed Remus's face and he nodded.

"Im like that just before and after the full moon, so your hearing improved then?" He asked, Orion nodded.

"Yes, and I don't need my glasses anymore not sure how much better then a human Im seeing but its pretty good." He said looking thoughtful Remus smiled.

"Thats very good, Albus sure didn't cut any corners making you two seem human did he?" he said with a sigh.

"Nope." Orion muttered remus smiled wryly picking up his glasses and tapping them with his wand and handing them over.

"Why are you giving me these? I don't need them anymore." Orion asked Remus sighed.

"I transfigured the lenses there just glass now, it would be suspicious if you suddenly didn't need them."

"Oh." He muttered putting the glasses back on. They both flinched Orion drawing his sword in an instant, Remus his wand, as the door suddenly blasted open. Hermonie paused in her headlong rush and blinked at the weapons pointed at her.

"I come in peace?" She said looking surprised, they both sighed Orion sheathed his sword looking exasperated.

"Damn it Hermonie Don't _do_ that!" He snapped Remus nodded agreeing.

"Hermonie knock next time I thought Dumbldore was attacking!" He said looking tired Hermonie rolled her eyes.

"Paranoid" She muttered

"It not paranoia if they really are out to get you!" Answered Orion. "Now what the hells got you so excited that you just came barging in here like that?" He asked Hermonie grinned.

"I found it." She said her eyes glittering in suppressed glee the other two frowned.

"Found what?" Asked Orion.

"I found our ticket home." She answered Orions jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He asked dumbstruck she nodded.

"It'll need a little modification to make sure we get where we want to go, but if things go well we could be home in time for summer.(1)" She said smiling orion whooped and swept her up in a hug.

"YOU ARE AMAZING!" He proclaimed happily Hermonie laughed as he set her down.

"Glad you've noticed!" She added laughing Remus smiled slightly watching the two demigods antics. They had every right to be excited, but he would be sad to see them go. They had really begun to grow on him these last two months even Orion, with his ever prickly personality, had begun to treat him as a friend instead of a potential enemy.

"So lets see this spell then." He asked before realizing that both Hermonie and Orion were now talking animatedly in another language. He blinked and raised an eye brow in surprise "Hermonie! Orion!" he barked the stopped talking a looked over at him.

"Nai?" Remus blinked at the odd response.

"English please." He said drily Orion frowned for a moment.

"Yes,?" He asked in English this time, this had been becoming a problem lately Remus though with a sigh. Whenever those two would start talking to each other they would drop into Ancient Greek without even realizing the transition.

"You two need to stop doing that, its going to get you caught, and I asked to see the spell Hermonie." He said patiently.

"Oh, of course!" She said digging around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a massive ancient looking book, no doubt from Ravenclaws library, and handing it to him. He grunted under the weight of the book which she had been lugging around like it didn't weigh anything.

"Bloody demigods, you two are a lot stronger then you look!" He said setting it down and flipping it open to the marked page. None of them noticed that the heavy oak door was slightly ajar, or that Hermonie had been followed, as a previously frozen shadow in the hall crept away, this would require further investigation.(2)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Camp HalfBlood)(Nov-10)

Annabeth frowned as she spotted Percy climbing onto the dock from the water and turned back to wave at someone. She looked out at the bay and her frown deepened as she saw who was waving back, the power she could sense coming off him even from up on the hill told her whoever it was, was a god, but it couldn't be Poseidon so who? She ran over the list of other water Gods she could remember and came up with none that would want to talk to Percy. Without another thought she jogged down the hill to interrogate him never doubting for a second that he would tell her, after all the seaweed brain still had a crush on her(3).

"Hey Percy!" She called as she came up to the Poseidon cabin Percy looked over at her oddly.

"What do you want?" He asked sounding annoyed Annabeth seemingly didn't

Even notice.

"Who were you just talking to?" She asked staring at him intently he just raised an eye brow.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked smirking she blinked confused.

"What do you mean? I just want to know who it was! I know it was a god, but it couldn't have been you father, so I want to know who it was." She asked looking at him like he was an idiot. Percy just tilted his head to the side and eyed her.

"No." He said calmly with a shrug and turned back to his cabin. He had been training with Triton all afternoon and he really needed a nap before dinner, or he was probably going to fall asleep on his plate. She could suffer for all he cared especially after the way she had dumped him last summer.

"No?" She echoed staring after him before following only to be blast backwards when she reached the threshold of the Poseidon cabin. She landed with a yelp 20 feet away. Percy blinked numbplused that had never happened before.

"_**No demigod can enter another cabin unless invited."**_ He heard Poseidon say and nodded still watching the now furiously glaring Annabeth before shrugging and heading for the lower level of the cabin ignoring Annabeths yelling. The second level had been a fantastic find as far as he could tell, it had been added to the cabin during the school year. The entrance looked like a small pond in the corner with a smooth coral lip leading down a tunnel under the cabin.

It was a single large room with a sort of window without glass that opened into the bay. Done in various shades of blue with a couch looking out at the bay and a bed room hidden around the a bend in the wall it was pretty damn nice. He had promptly started sleeping there instead of upstairs. His mom had laughed when he told her his bedroom was under water. Odd as it might seem for someone else. Underwater was the most comfortable place you could sleep as far as Percy was concerned. His head hadn't even hit the pillow by the time he was out.

(Dream)

Percy gave a mental groan of annoyance as the peaceful black of sleep began to faded away almost immediately. He _hated_ dreams, as useful as they were, he never dreamed of something normal. Sometimes he would see ancient battles, sometime other places (usually Olympus or his fathers palace), and ever now and then he would catch glimpses of the future.

But which, he thought watching intently was this? It wasn't that interesting at first just an older man pouring over a book and writing down notes until someone knocked on the door. The man tensed up and flipped the book to a random page and putting the notes in a drawer before answering.

"Come in!" The man called, the door opened to admit two kids. They looked his age maybe a little older. The man relaxed when he saw them.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten too." He said with a tired smile they both smiled back and the man put the book away. "How are things going?" He asked, the boy sighed smiling lopsidedly.

"Well enough I suppose Remus." He said the girl laughed.

"If you call detentions with Snape 'well enough' Orion" She argued grinning the boy, Orion, rolled his eyes at her.

"Ya ya laugh it up Hermonie!" He responded giving her a half hearted shove which only made her laugh harder Remus just shook his head.

"Enough you two its time to practice, Demigods or not your instincts are only going to get you so far, and getting you two home is going to require more then luck." They both sobered up at that. Remus nodded and walked to the other side of the room pulling a pair of swords out of a cabinet.

"Here Hermonie, this is one of mine." He said handing the shorter of the two blades too her. "You can use it until we find something a little more appropriate for you." She nodded, carefully drawing the blade. It was about 3 feet long with a black leather wrapped hilt. "It should work well enough for now, I have it on good authority that a certain snake is getting you one for Christmas" Said the man. Hermonie and Orion looked at him surprised.

"Seriously? Why?" Asked Orion,Remus just looked at him oddly for a moment.

"It might have something to do with when he blackmailed you into fighting that Basilisk without magic to prove you were a demigod and get his help." He answered Hermonies gaze darkened visibly at this.

"Then Orion should be the one getting it not me!" She snapped back Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Orion already has a sword and you need one as well, thats just how it worked out Orions getting something too just not a sword.." He said Hermonie huffed annoyed as the dream faded away. Percy blinked slowly into the darkness who were those two? He had never heard of a Demigod named Hermonie or a recent one named Orion. And where were they that they needed to escape? They didn't look like they were being held prisoner! He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his mind as the dream began to pull him somewhere else.

He now found himself standing in a temple of some kind it wasn't Greek though the architecture just didn't look right. He looked around and moved to the doorway where he could hear voices.

"So did it work?" Asked one, female by the sound of it there was a sigh.

"Yes it appears so, I just hope the boy takes this warning to heart, if they can't escape he will need to find them." The man said.

"I still can't believe that a mortal managed to hide them here without us noticing for 13 years! Zeus and Poseidon will be enraged when the find out." The woman sounded more annoyed then concerned about that prospect to Percy surprise, the man he had heard earlier snorted.

"They have no true power here, this is our world not theirs, and they know that theres nothing they can do too us. They can take there anger out on whoever helped the mortal." Said the man there was a pause and followed by foot steps. "It would appear our guest has arrived." Said the man his voice growing closer.

Percy didn't bother to move there was no where to hide in the hall and most people and even gods couldn't see him when he saw things like this. A man step out of the room and looked right at him with a smile Percy was immediately reminded of Apollo this guy had the same glint in his eyes. "Perseus, its good to know my spell worked, it took a great deal of power to help you see this world. I trust you will take care to remember what you have seen." He said smiling and shrinking down to human size.

"But who are you?' He asked confused the man just smiled.

"My name is Horus, Son of Poseidon, if you don't recognize my name ask your mother she will know it." Horus said and put something golden in his hand. "here, keep this it will let those you just saw find you when the time comes. Now it is time for you to return to you own mind." Percy stared at him startled, as everything began to fade as he dropped back into his own body with a start. He sat up with a groan of frustration and looked down at the pendant that now rested in his hand. It was a small golden falcon with wings spread a tiny gem of some kind glittered in its eye.

He sighed and grabbed the journal that sat on the bed side table before starting to write. He hadn't used to write down his dreams, but after he learned he was a demigod and realized that what he was seeing wasn't his imagination he had started recording them. It was amazing the things he learned once he stared to really pay attention too his dreams. He had rescued two younger demigods in New York over the winter because he had paid attention and seen what was going to happen to them(4). But still who could those two demigods be? Horus had mentioned Zeus and Poseidon but that didn't necessarily mean they were his father and Zeus kids. He got up and raced up stairs for the fountain, he would do what Horus had said, it was time to call his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Plan A never survives the first engagement with the enemy

(2) OH NOOOOOooooooooooo...! ^-^ Who ever could this fiend be? I want you to guess who you think this person is, Clue its not dumbles or snape

(3) For a daughter of Athena someone has _really_ not been paying attention ^-^ (note) she's hardly stupid just think of the more bookwormish annoying as hell version of hermonie and you'll understand this version of Annabeth.

(4)correct me if im wrong but was it ever actually said in the books that other demigods can see things in their dreams quite like percy can? Because i don't remember it ever being actually statedby anyone _other_ then percy and that could be considered an assumption on his part.

Quetzal- well what did you think? a bit more excitement here, and depending on who you guess the person who overheard them may change it can be many people. and im kinda curious about where my beta has disappeared off to (scratches head) oh well ill track 'im done later on.

Ps we are a mere sneeze from 30,000 hits HAZZA!

REVWIE! it makes me update faster!


	15. A Grim Tale

Quetzal-hello and heres chapter 15 brought to you by a 6 hour ride in the back seat of a pickup truck to MN. ^-^ that turkey better be damn tasty! X_X.

Ps 4000 word chapter! ^_^ ya!

_**-Notes-**_

Some of you may be wondering why Bennu seems so attached to Orion and to a lesser extent Hermonie I was originally going to make this Orion/Bennu but iv decided to make that more of a parent/child thing. So bennu has sort of adopted those two now. This will still be slash but nothing graphic since although I don't mind lemons I will not write them, but orion will be will someone else.

and for those of you who guessed no one has gotten it correct you will be finding out the identity of our mystery guest at the end of the next chapter or the chapter after that alright?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15- A Grim Tale

**Nov 29**

Sirius black was in a difficult spot at the moment, made all the worse by the sword at his throat. He raised his hands slowly to show he was unarmed and tried not to squirm as those emerald green eyes board into him. He had been trying to grab Harry so he could explain what had really happened that night 13 years ago, but hadn't been expecting to nearly get run through with a sword for his troubles, he was just lucky he had ducked, or his good looks might have taken a turn for the worst.

"Now Harry lets talk about this!" He said coaxingly the green eyes merely narrowed dangerously.

"And why shouldn't I kill you where you stand traitor?" The teen hissed at him Sirius gulped.

"Harry I didn't betray them! I wasn't the secret keeper!" He said desperately. "I was to obvious of a choice, so we switched to Peter! He betrayed James and Lily! Thats why I went after him!" He tried to explain Harry seemed to consider this for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Why should i believe you?" He asked flatly.

"I can prove it!" He said desperately.

"Then prove it." He said flatly Sirius blinked in surprise at actually being given a chance, a look of relief crossing his face.

"I Sirius Orion Black do here by swear on my soul and magic that I was not the Potters secret keeper and that I would never betray them to voldamort or try to kill you, so mote it be." He said clearly a soft silver gray aura glowed around Sirius for a moment before fading leaving the old grim still standing. Harry stared at him for a second seemingly debating with himself before taking a step back removing the sword at his throat.

Sirius took a relived breath a rubbed his throat a little unnerved by how close he had just come to dieing. "So if you didn't betray them and your not here to kill me, why are you here?" Harry asked quietly not putting the sword away.

"Simple, Peters not dead." He all but growled eyes flashing. " I found out a few months ago by accident and when I saw how close the bastard was to you I couldn't just leave him there!" He said frazzled.

"Peters alive?" Was soft reply and if Sirius had though his godson looked scary before he had just been proven wrong, very very wrong. Sirius just nodded wordlessly. "Where?" Said Harry his eyed darkening until the normally bright green color was closer to that of storm clouds just before a tornado and threatening unstoppable destruction all the same.(1)

"The Rat, The Weasley boys rat." Sirius managed to get out trying not to stutter and show just how freaked out he was at the moment. "We were all animagus, we could turn into animals Peter was a rat. I would know that rat anywhere." He said Harry starred for another few seconds and nodded before turning on his heel and staking up the lawn to the castle. "Harry? Harry what are you doing you can't..." Sirius trailed off as Harry turned back to glare at him shutting him up instantly before continuing up to the castle. He watched his pup walk off and took a deep breath before cursing and changing, bounding after Harry as quickly as possible. Getting caught be dammed he wasn't loosing this kid now not when he was so close!

Orion for his part was beyond pissed, the Potters may not have been his real family, but that had still died to protect him. Bennu had told him that, that much at least was true. And now he learn that the person responsible for their deaths was still free? NOT. FOR. LONG. He heard a thump of paws hitting the ground behind him and didn't need to look to know Sirius had followed him.

Hermonie paused mid sentence a weird look crossing her face Remus gave her a concerned look. "Hermonie?" He asked she blinked focusing back on him.

"Somethings wrong." She said confusion evident on her face

"Wrong? Can you be a bit more specific?" He asked she shook her head.

"It Orion he angry...Really angry." Her frown deepened as Remus looked on mystified she just shook her head again bolting for the door. "We have to find him he'd going to do something stupid if we don't!" She called racing away Remus in hot pursuit. It took him a few minutes of running before he was able to deduce that they were heading for the Griffondor common room. She hit corridor just outside the common room and made an abrupt left turn _away_ from the dorms and shot down the hall. Remus realized why a moment later as Orion came into view stalking down the corridor. What he realized then was what was walking next to him.

Black.

Remus snarled drawing his wand and preparing to curse the traitorous bastard to hell and back for his crimes only for Orion to stop him in his tracks with a look. "Orion whats wrong?" Asked Hermonie having not even noticed the dog let alone its significantly. Orion sighed and looked over at Remus.

"Sirius didn't betray the Potters it was Peter." He said darkly Remus eyes widened almost comically and he shot a look at the massive dog at Orions side which just stared at him balefully.

"What? How do you know?" Hermonie asked confused.

"Black swore an oath on his soul and magic, if he was lying he would have died." Was the simple response Hermonie blinked looking numbplused.

"But...If he's been here the whole time, why did he decide tell you this _now?"_ She asked Orion shrugged.

"Ask him, now I have a rat to kill so excuse me." He said trying to step past her Hermonie narrowed her eyes and blocked him.

"Orion you need to calm down." She said sharply he just glared at her, "If you just go off like this your going to blow our cover! Is revenge for something that happened 13 years ago really worth our freedom Orion?" She asked tartly Orion hesitated. "Im not asking you to let the guy leave here alive, Im asking you to stop and think we need a quieter way to do it then just blasting into the common room." Orion sighed and seemed to deflate a bit looking tired.

"Your right." He said after a moment glancing over at the dog with a frown Hermonie smiled looking relived.

"You had me worried for a minute their Orion." She said wryly her just rolled his eyes.

"Right, now how do you propose we get Peter then?" He asked

"Where exactly is Peter?" Asked Remus annoyed. "I hardly think that a dead man wouldn't have been noticed hiding out in the griffondor common room." He pointed out Sirius just snorted and glared at him evilly.

"Perter is Ron Weaselys Rat." Orion said Remus stared at him for a moment before growling softly.

"Your absolutely certain its the right rat?" He asked the massive black dog which nodded. "Right I'll call Weasley to my office, stun the boy and grab the rat." He said stiffly, stalking off everyone stared after him a little startled by Remus's sudden viciousness before jogging after the angry werewolf.

Ron jumped nearly knocking his goblet of pumpkin juice off the table where he was playing chess with himself when the house elf appeared with a crack. He glared at the little creature in irritation. "I's have a note from professor Lupin for Mr. Weasley's" She squeaked. Ron shrugged and snagged the note from the elf without a word ignoring the elf which promptly vanished. Ron opened the note with a frown and was forced to read the note over several times to puzzle out all the words.

**Mr. Weasley I had heard that your rat was sick and I believe I know what may be wrong with him. If you and your rat could come to my office as soon as you receive this note I would appreciate it.**

Ron grinned _a cure for scabbers!_ He thought happily racing up to his room to grab the sleeping rat off his pillow. He paused frowning as he tried to remember where professor Lupins office was before remembering that it was attached to the DADA classroom and running off.

Orion stood by the door wand drawn with one hand on his undrawn sword, Remus was sitting behind his desk with Black in grim form by his feet hidden from view, and Hermonie was behind the door that led back into the classroom as backup if anything happened. After 20 minutes of waiting everyone flinched as someone pounded on the door.

"Come in Mr. Weasley!" Called Remus politely Ron banged the door open bounding into the room his rat in one hand, Orion didn't even give him the chance to say anything before he shot a stunner at Rons back. The Griffondor keeled over like a felled tree dropping the rat which squeaked in surprise and tried to make a run for it only to be dropped by another stunner from Remus.

There was a tense silence for a moment before Remus stood up not taking his eyes off the stunned rat. "Blacks right, I would know that rat anywhere." He said stiffly walking around the desk and flicking his wand with a muttered incantation. A bolt of soft blue light impacted the unconscious rat which seemed to warp for a moment before being replaced by a short, dirty, fat man dressed in near rags.

A low growl sounded from behind Remus's desk as Sirius staked out changing from grim to human mid stride. "Wormtail..." He growled Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder bringing him to a halt.

"Sirius don't, we need to clear your name, we can't do that if he'd dead." He said placatingly Sirius just growled.

"So what now?" Asked Hermonie walking back into the room as Orion dragged Ron out of the way and dropped him in the corner.

"Well, lets see what Peter has to say for himself then I'll drop him off at the ministry." Remus said conjuring ropes around his arms and reversing the stunning spell. Peter groaned prying his eyes opened looking around confusion. When he spotted the murderously glaring Sirius Black staring down at him his eyes got really big. His eyes darted around before landing on Orion, and showing that he paid about as much attention as Ron promptly tried to appeal to Orion's conscious.

"Ha...Harry!" He stuttered "Th...The la..st time I s...saw you were just a baby!" He finished smiling pathetically at Orion who's expression merely darkened. He snarled and raised his wand to curse the Rat when the door suddenly slammed open and his and Hermonies wands were wrenched from their hands. They stared at the man now standing in the doorway in surprise.

"Snape?" Orion said,Remus and Sirius tensed glaring back at the smirking man.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked looking around the room like he owned it. Orions hand crept to his sword, but was halted by a sharp look from Hermonie.

"Professor Snape." Stated Remus tartly Snap glanced at him disdainfully.

"Ah the wolf." He said grinning evilly "I told the headmaster that it was you helping black get in, but he wouldn't listen to me!" He said triumphantly his wand pointed at Sirius. "Now I believe you have a date with a Dementor Black!" He said with a laugh, Sirius got a wild look in his eyes at the mention of the Dementors and lunged without a second thought. Snape reacted instantly though, and luckily for Sirius only cast a stunner dropping him in his tracks.

Orion shot forward as well drawing his sword as he went only to be blasted into the wall next to remus. This gave Peter the chance he'd been waiting for, the rat animagus who had gotten loose from his ropes while Snape distracted everyone, made a mad dash for the now open door. With Black unconscious and Snape holding remus and Orion at wand point Hermonie was the only one close enough to make a grab for the fleeing man, but Peter was quick, and he ducked under her grab as Hermonie fell to the ground, but he wasn't quiet lucky enough as a flash and a bang followed a moment later temporarily blinding everyone in the room.

In the ensuing confusion Orion knocked Snaps wand out of his hand and stunned him as Remus hit the door with a repelling charm slamming it closed. Orion spun back to check on Hermonie only to pause with a confused look at what he saw. Hermonie was still on the ground her one arm outstretched like she had just thrown something, with an unconscious and slightly smoking Peter a few feet in front of her. Hermonie was looking back between her hand and Peter in a mystified way.

"Ah, Hermonie?" Asked Orion slowly she glanced over at him with a frown.

"Yes,...?" She asked glancing back at the slight scorch mark on her palm.

"I thought _I _was the one with the monopoly on throwing lightning at people..." He said drily she snorted.

"You know, I was under that same impression." She agreed rolling onto her back and taking his hand so he could pull her to her feet. Orion took her other hand and inspected the light burn mark before letting her go.

"Its fine no real damage just wash your hands and it should be fine." He said she nodded looking back down at Peter.

"I didn't kill him did I?" She asked Orion walked over and rolled the bastard over.

"Eh, he's still breathing." He said with a shrug Hermonie nodded.

"Good enough for me, but how did I do that? Im a daughter of Poseidon! I shouldn't be able to control lightning!" She said.

"Are you sure you weren't just using you magic when you did that?" Asked Remus from across the room where he was tying up Snape, Hermonie just shook her head no.

"No if feels different when I use mortal magic, that felt like Orions magic." She said Remus frowned his expression turning thoughtful as he looked between the two of them.

"Earlier, before we caught up with Orion and Black, you knew he was angry. You sensed his emotions from halfway across the castle." He said slowly Orion shot Hermonie a surprised look.

"You did?" He asked she just nodded looking confused.

"Ya I did." She agreed "You know, now that I think about it thats happened before."

" Ok...but how is that possible?" He asked annoyed Remus shrugged looking thoughtful and was about to answer when a burst of fire cut him off. Bennu appeared, for once in his Phoenix form rather then his humanoid one.

"_I had been wondering if this would happen!" _ He said brightly, Hermonie and Orion exchanged odd looks.

"If what would happen?" Asked Orion.

"_If your magic would bond as it has."_ He replied.

"Wait a moment your not referring to a soul bond are you? Their only kids!" Squawked Remus looking rather outraged. Bennu just favored him with an amused look.

"_Humans have long attached many romantic ideas to soul Bonds, in reality soul bonds are most common between siblings; especially twins and are in no way related to anything of that nature." _Bennu stated drily Remus looked a little embarrassed at this.(2)

"Oh, um continue please." He said awkwardly Bennu just smirked at him.

"_As I was saying a soul bond such as this occurs usually between siblings that are especially close, it allows them to sense the others emotions as well as share their magic. This would be why Hermonie blasted Peter with lightning. Speaking of Peter shouldn't one of you tie him up before he gets away?"_ Bennu asked pointedly they spun around to see Peter trying to drag himself away before anyone noticed and Remus threw a stunner at him knocking the rat flat on his face again. "_Ah much better. " _Muttered Bennu.

"So if what you say is true and Hermonie can use my ability to control lightning then shouldn't I be able to control water?" Asked Orion Bennu nodded.

"_With practice yes, but keep in mind that those borrowed abilities will never be as strong as they are with their originator. You Orion, will maybe be able to breath under water like hermonie, and maybe control water to a _very_ limited extent. Hermonie as we know can control minor lighting bolts I wouldn't advise trying anything more powerful then what you used on Peter though."_ He said looking at Hermonie "_You would likely only harm your self if anything even happened." _She nodded.(3)

"Ok as fascinating as this conversation is we have a supposedly dead guy, a wanted criminal, and an unconscious mind controlled professor in the room what exactly are we supposed to do with them?" Asked Orion.

AN/ you all hate me right now don't you? ^_^

**(Camp halfblood)**

Percy tossed a drachma into the mist on the fountain upstairs in the cabin. "Sally Jackson New York." He said clearly fingering the falcon pendent in his hand as he waited for the message to go through. There was a pause before the image resolved itself into his mothers kitchen. Sally was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Mom!" He called she glanced up surprised and spotted the Iris message he face breaking into a smile.

"Percy! How are you?" She asked looking happy Percy smiled back.

"Good, unfortunately I need your help with something mom." He said apologetically her face turned Serious in an instant as she put her coffee cup.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Well, you know how when I dream I see other places and the future sometimes?" He asked she nodded smiling wryly.

"Yes I do, it always made hiding your Christmas presents something of an adventure." She said drily making Percy wince slightly.

"Uh ya, anyway I had one last night that was a bit different and I didn't recognize the god I met he said you would know of him though and he gave me this." He said holding up the falcon pendant. Sally frowned looking thoughtful.

"A falcon? Did he give you a name?" She asked he nodded.

"Yes, He called himself Horus and it sounds familiar but I just cant place it!" He said frustrated. Sally gave him a blank look for a second.

"Your getting long distance calls from_ Horus?"_ She asked somewhat incredulously Percy shrugged.

"I guess, but who is that?" He asked Sally rubbed her forehead with a sigh for a moment before answering.

"Percy Horus is an _Egyptian_ God." She said after a moment Percy blinked numbplused.

"Egyptian?" He said, "But hows that possible the Greek gods are the ones that are real." He said confused Sally just shook her head.

"I asked your father about that one time, as I understood it all the mythologies of the world are real, but exist in parallel realties to each other. So its entirely possible that you did in fact talk to Horus but the real question is why did he call you? Poseidon said that the other groups of gods _never_ leave their own worlds unless something is really wrong. What did you see while you were there?" She asked Percy blinked shaking himself out of his shocked daze.

"Oh um, well, at first I was in some stone room watching an older guy read some ancient looking book, then these two kids a little older then me came in, their names were Orion and Hermonie, and the older guy called them Demigods and said they were going to have to practice more if the wanted to get home alive. Then I was in a temple of some kind listening to Horus talking to some woman. I think they were talking about whether I got the first part of the vision or not. Then Horus noticed me and said he was glade his spell had worked and he gave me the falcon and said it would let Hermonie and Orion find me when the time comes and sent me back." He finished a little out of breath. Sally frowned at him looking thoughtful.

"Well, you know that the gods can't help demigods directly, not really. So if two Greek demigods ended up in the _Egyptian _gods world whether by accident or not. They can't just call up their parents and tell them to come pick them up. Those two would have to find their own way home." She said slowly Percy grinned at his mother.

"You are the smartest person I know mom." He said she smiled.

"Thank you Percy, now you said he said the pendant would let them find you right?" She asked he nodded. "In that case don't loose it, if any of the science fiction is to be believed traveling between realties like that is very difficult, they would need some way to identify the world they were going to, apart from that though Percy I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should call your father and ask him about it?" She said Percy frowned slightly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said after a moment. "Iv never told anyone other then you about what I can see, and I don't think I should...Yet." He added Sally frowned slightly and nodded.

"If thats how you feel then you should probably follow your instincts Percy." She said he nodded.

"Thanks for the help though mom." He said smiling she nodded and cut through the Iris message ending the call. Percy looked down at the falcon pendant in his hand before unhooking the clasp and putting it on. The chain was just the perfect length to hide the falcon under his shirt which Percy was grateful for Dionysus would probably incinerate him for having it if he caught him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Other wise known as "get your ass in the basement" green. If your never seen this its sort of a murky gray green color it means trouble if you live in tornado alley like me.

(2) This is not just me being random and _no_ this will not be Hermione/Orion

(3) Them being able to use each others power to a limited extent will be important later so keep it in mind.

Quetzal: Well i hope you enjoyed my extra long holiday chapter and that it lessened the pain of having to suffer through the horrors of thanksgiving parties for those of you celebrating this particular holiday. seriously you should she the list of the countries that my readers come from 77 countries! _**77**_**!** hows that for cool? And thank you too everyone who reviewed the last chapter, 14 when i last looked! See what lots of reviews gets you? a fast update and a longer chapter!

So REVIWE!


	16. Something wicked this way comes

Quetzal: hello! Chapter 16 here and Orion and Hermonie have a theme song now!

Stand Up - by Trapt

It just seemed to fit them ^-^

This chapter is brought to you by another 6 hour car ride that is only 2 hours over at the moment ill be posting this as soon as we stop by somewhere with internet. Wish me luck and i hope you like this chapter! the escape plan go's into action next chapter for reason you will be learning at the end of this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16- Something wicked this way comes...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**DEC-6**

Orion and Hermonie were for once enjoying a relatively peaceful breakfast as Ron was still in the hospital wing after his 'unfortunate' tumble down four flights of stairs the week before (one of the best cover stories ever in Orion opinion), and with the cancellation of potions classes until such time a Snape could be located. Black and Peter had been handed over to the Aurors the week before on Bennu's advice after he had said that the ministry would be finding it incredibly hard to _not_ met out justice properly for the next month or so.

So far the entire situation was being kept quiet and not a hint of black and Peters capture had been breathed to the Profit, that however, was about to change if what they had heard from Remus was any indication. They both remained completely straight faced as the owls flooded into the great hall dropping off the news. For a few moments nothing changed then the normal drown of conversion went quite for a moment before suddenly everyone was yelling. Hermonie pulled a paper off the nearest mail owl giving it its kunt for the paper and opened it.

_**Sirius Black Proven Innocent! Pettagrew Alive and in Custody!**_

Was splashed across the headline Orion and Hermonie exchanged fake surprised looks and looked up at the head table to see Dumbledore reaction. The headmasters face looked like it was made from stone the twinkle gone from his eyes. "ten points!" muttered Orion making Hermonie giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion and Hermonie shot into the DADA classroom, both grinning happily Remus looked up smiling as well. "Hey you two." He said.

"So hows Sirius?"they asked.

"He's fine cleared of all charges. But he's required to spend two months with the mind healers to make sure he's mentally stable." He said Orions made a mock horrified face.

"You mean." Said Orion letting Hermonie cut in

"Were never going"

"To see him again?" he finished, Remus looked at them both in horror for several moments.

"Oh gods you two aren't going to start talking like Fred and George are you? Two was bad enough!" he said horrified they both laughed. "Really though, he's fine." Remus said. "But I was wondering how Snape was? Bennu took him somewhere but he never did tell us where did he?" he asked Orion shrugged.

"I don't know really, Bennu said he was taking him to some people who should be able to help him with the spells on his mind their not as easy to remove as the ones on me." He said Remus frowned at this.

"Why not?" he asked

"Apparently mortal and Immortal magics are like oil and water so the spells cast on me were relatively easy to remove without hurting me its not quite that simple for Snape." He said Remus sighed and nodded

"For all that he hates me he still didn't deserve what Albus did to him." He said Hermonie and Orion nodded. "Well, on to lighter topics how is controlling your connection working out?" They both brightened at that grinning.

"Quite well actually, we can sense each others emotions really easily as well as images now that we know what were looking for, but no actual talking. As for the magic bleed over Orion can breath underwater and heal himself but he can't actually control water. I seem to be able to make little lighting bolts just enough to zap people but I can't control air at all so were about even" Said Hermonie Remus nodded.

"What she doesn't mention is _how_ she found out I could breath under water." Orion added drily.

"Oh don't start that again!" She said annoyed shoving him Orion staggered a passes, but Orion just laughed.

"So what did she do?" Asked Remus Hermonie huffed as Orion answered.

"Well Bennu had taken us to some island in the middle of nowhere and was running us though some tricks to help us control our powers here when Hermonie went and showed us what being related to a god can let you do!" He said dramatically Hermonie just rolled her eyes. Remus looked like he was just trying not to laugh.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"That? That was the 60 foot tidal wave she dropped on my head!" He said gesturing wildly Remus starred at him like he was crazy and shot Hermonie a raised eye brow, she blushed looking embarrassed.

"So anyway, Bennu of course telaported out and here I am standing on the beach with nowhere to go and she just about drowns me!" He says pointing at her. " I ended up getting knocked out and they find me 15 minutes later under a tree in twenty feet of water!" He said Hermonie looked like she wanted to sink into the floor at this, face burning red in embarrassment.

"You two are impossible." Said Remus with a sigh Orion just grinned

"Not impossible...Just a bit unlikely!" He argued making Hermonie swat him in the head.(1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DEC 25 (Christmas!)**

Orion sighed and reveled in the silence that was a result of him and Hermonie being the only people in Gryffindore to stay for Christmas. His moment of silence was interrupted a few seconds later by a yell of glee and having all the air forced out of his lungs as Hermonie burst into the dorm and jumped on him.

"Air!" He managed to get out making her laugh even as she let up on his chest he gratefully sucked in a breath before glaring at her. Hermonie just grinned at him unabashed by her antics. "What the hells got you so excited?" He asked slightly annoyed she gave him a look that suggested he had been living under a rock.

"Its Christmas morning! Presents!" She explained with a huff at her brothers stupidity.

"Um ok? Then go open your presents!" He said making a shooing gesture at her, she looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Orion..." She said slowly.

"What?"

"You do realize that you have presents too right?" She asked like she was talking to a small child. Orion gave her an embarrassed look.

"I do?" He asked she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do now get up!" She said and grabbed his arm hauling him out of bed and down the stairs. Orion was a little stunned at the number of presents under the tree for just two people. Hermonie all but dived for the stack pulling things out and checking the names on them. "Well don't just stand there! Get over here!" She called he walked over eyeing the pile of presents dubiously as he sat down. "Here, Its from Horus." She said handing him a small box. He stared at it for a second before shredding the paper off and opening the box. Inside the box was what looked like a wide gold bracelet of some kind he frowned. Why exactly was a god giving him jewelry? He thought examining it. The band was about 3 1/2 inches wide and seemed to be made out of solid gold with a deep blue sapphire set into the top with a pair of stylized Egyptian falcons etched on either side the stone itself was set in the back of a scorpion its tail curled around the gem. He looked back in the box and spotted a folded bit of paper.

**I believe you may find this useful it can be used to focus your magic just as you would use your wand.**

** Horus.**

Orion smiled slightly and slide the band onto his wrist it glowed for a moment before going dark. He glanced around and spotting a book on a near by table pointed at it. "Wingardium Leviosa." He muttered the jewel glowed softly and the book rose smoothy into the air at which point Hermonie poked him in the shoulder braking his concentration making him drop the book. He shot her an annoyed look only to find her holding another box.

"More?" He asked startled she just nodded smiling as he took the box. This one proved to be from Sirius and contained a dagger. The hilt was the body of an eagle with its head forming the pommel and out stretched wings making a double blade.

**Remus said you would like this pup hope your doing well! Maybe ill be able to have you over this summer when I escape the dreaded hospital!**

** Sirius**

Orion smiled sadly at this, he knew if all went to plan, he wouldn't be here for the summer, but still it was nice to know someone cared. When he looked up from reading the note he, to his amazement found a small stack of boxes sitting in front of him. He shot a look at Hermonie who was smirking at him, a stack in front of her as well. She hadn't even opened one yet. "Why aren't you opening you presents?" He asked she grinned.

"Im not opening any until your done." She said he blinked confused.

"But..." She laughed at him.

"You better open yours then!" She said her amusement filtering into his mind. He sighed and reached for the next box. Looking at the tag his eyes brows came to rest in his hairline.

"Salazar sent me a Christmas present?" He said somewhat dubiously.

"Sure why wouldn't he?" She asked Orion just shot her a frown.

"You sure it wont explode or something?" He asked she rolled her eyes at that.

"You honestly think he's willing to at the least piss of Bennu by doing something like that?" She asked he nodded slowly.

"I suppose your right." He said and tore the paper off the box and opened it carefully still half expecting it to explode or something of that nature, It didn't of course. He frowned looking at the contents of the box for a moment before pulling out a a robe made of what looked like black snake skin that had several large scales the size of his hand running from the neck to the waist on the back completely covering the shoulder and back area. Under the robe was a vest of the same materiel only without the heavier scales as well as a pair of long pants that matched. "um...?" he looked at Hermonie uncertainly she was looking at the robes with an impressed expression.

"Battle robes Orion, check the note ill bet you their made from the basilisk you killed!" She said nodding to the box. He set the robe down and picked up the note that had been at the bottom Hermione looking over his shoulder as he read.

**I hope you will find these battle robes to your satisfaction Orion. They were made from Oro's hide and as such will deflect all mortal magic as well as most blades. Bennu says to tell you though, that it will only be as effective as normal leather against a celestial weapon so be careful I hope this will help you in your quest to return home.**

** Salazar Slytherin**

Hermonie nodded with a smile. "Thats about as close to an apology for sending you up against Oro like he did as you ever going to get. And its useful to!" She said grinning he rolled his eyes at that and put the battle robes back in their box. Orion looked over at her stack of presents with a raised eye brow for a moment before speaking.

"Im not opening the last two until you open some of yours." He said she gave him the evil eye at this mental laughter flickering in his mind.

"All right, all right!" She said rolling her eyes and picking but a small box labeled as being from Horus. She unwrapped it and pulled out a small jewelry box which after a moment she opened. Contained inside was the most intricate piece of jewelry she had ever seen. It was a little golden sail boat with a royal blue enameled hull. She stared at it in awe at the workmanship for a moment before unfolding the note that came with it.

**Hermonie I hope you like your present its quite a bit more then a bit of jewelry this was made by Ptah himself. Im sure you'll figure out what makes it so special when the time comes, keep it with you always.**

** Horus.**

There was a protracted silence from them both as they stared at the note then at the sailboat and back for a few moments. "I wonder what it does? And who Ptah?" Asked Orion, Hermonie shrugged.

"I don't know it sounds familiar though." She said and picked up the biggest box out of the pile. It was almost four feet long but only a few inches wide. Inside were a pair of sheathed blades, they looked a bit more like Katanas then a Greek blade like Orions having a slight curve to them. She frowned pulling them out of the box and drawing one carefully. Orion leaned a bit closer examining the blades with a frown.

"Thats not metal." He said after a moment Hermonie nodded having noticed this as well.

"Your right...its bone." She answered Orion blinked.

"A sword made out of bone?" He asked somewhat dubiously she nodded slowly.

"I guess..." She muttered hunting around in the box for a moment before finding the note.

**I know what your thinking and **_**no**_** these wont brake the first time you use them. Their one of a kind blades, and goblin made carved from Basilisk bone with a little additional spell work form some friends of yours, these will never brake or become dull and will work on monsters and gods alike just like Orion's blade.**

** Salazar Slytherin.**

"Damn he really went all out didn't he?" Said Orion with a laugh picking up the second blade to get a better look at it. The blade was a pale white with what looked like waves and sea serpents carved along the length. The hilt was wrapped in leather that was dyed a deep almost black blue and the pommel was a snarling sea serpents head the jaws holding marble shaped sapphire. "Wow." He said dually impressed Hermonie laugh taking the second sword from him and re sheathing it in the blue leather sheath.

She had apparently found a pair of matching belts for the two swords as well in the box at some point. As she strapped the two swords on and grinned, the weight was just right and the way the two blades fell was perfect.

"This is the best Christmas ever." She said with a smile the sheer happiness he could feel in her mind making him smile as well.

A flash of fire a moment later heralded the arrival of Bennu who appeared in his humanoid from grinning like the cherisher cat his eyes glittering. He held a small box in his hands, it was only about 6 inches square but it must have been something special that he was delivering it himself. "Hello you two." He said Orion just eyed him for a moment before sending Hermonie an image of Santa clause in his red suit standing in front of the fire place like Bennu was, she cracked up giggling like a mad man. Bennu looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Hermonie?" he asked drily she just shook her head trying to get her laughter under control, Bennu rolled his eyes. "Right maybe I won't give you your present then, it was quite good." He said mockingly Orion waved him off through.

"Oh come on Bennu!" He said grinning. "It was funny!" Bennu sighed and gave them both a bail full look.

"All right then." He said holding out the box they took it looking curiously at it before shredding the paper off and opening the box. Inside were two potions vials filled with an icy white liquid. They frowned and looked over at Bennu who had sat down on the floor as well when they were opening it.

"What does it do?" Asked Hermonie picking one of the vials up and examine it Bennu smirked.

"Well, I remembered how interested you too were in Blacks ability to change his form and thought you might be interested in being able to do so as well." He said they both looked at him wide eyed.

"Its an Animagus potion?" Asked Hermonie excitedly Bennu nodded smiling.

"Hell ya!" Said Orion grinning as well now.

"Quite, this however is not your normal animagus potion." He said they both looked at him sharply frowning now.

"How so?" Asked Hermonie.

"Simple really, the mortal version of the potion wouldn't be very affective on you both and very well might not work at all due to your dual mortal and immortal magics. So this was made to work correctly with demigods like yourselves." He said they exchanged curious looks.

"Whats so different about this potion?" Asked Orion examine his own vial.

"Simple the normal potion works by giving you a form that is a reflection of your soul and magic, but you both have dual magics so this potion has a bit more power behind it and will react properly with your own dual magics. So it would follow then that...?" He trailed off looking at them expectantly. They both stared at him wide eyed.

"Wait a second...Do you mean we get to two forms?" Asked Orion Bennu nodded.

"Correct two forms one fore each kind of magic, one mortal, one immortal." He agreed they both looked at him blankly for a moment.

"What do you mean_ ones immortal?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jan 12**

"So you've got the spell working then?" Orion asked leaning over to examine the spell seal in the sheet of parchment in front of Hermonie, she nodded smiling tiredly.

"Yup, its good to carry multiple people now the only real limit is how much power you can give it. The thing is though it'll take more power then both of us have to make it work so were going to drain the castle wards for a boost. It should be enough to get us there but its going to be all or nothing Orion, we only get one chance at this." She said he nodded frowning.

"Alright, do you still want to wait for summer to go?" he asked she frowned looking thoughtful at that.

"I suppose we could but theres no real reason to, the sooner were out of here the better I suppose." She said.

"So what then? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? When do you want to go?" Hermonie sighed.

"We should probably wait until next week when the rest of the students come back. The wards draw power from everyone in the castle to recharge themselves so the'll be more powerful with everyone here." Orion nodded.

"Fantastic." He said grinning.

Albus Dumbledore was unsettled something was off, he wasn't sure what, but whatever it was wasn't good for him. His Phoenix had been disappearing a lot lately and in the last month hadn't shown up at all. Add to that, that the castles magic was beginning to fight his control of the wards and he knew without a doubt that something was up. Perhaps Voldemort was trying to interfere with the castle wards? He supposed that could explain why he constantly felt like someone had just walked over his grave.(2)

However he could not afford to show weakness in the coming week since his 'benefactor' would be checking in on his back up plan. Luckily he didn't seem to have lost control of the children. It was troubling however that his slave had gotten away, he had proven to be very useful, and with Black escaping Azkaban things just continued to become more and more only consolation with Black was that he hadn't tired to contact Potter yet, a relief to be sure, but still something was going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jan 19**

Hermonie had just finished a practice round against Orion with her new swords when she felt it. It was like an icy cold shadow had suddenly descended on the castle emanating immense dark power. She froze Orion doing the same their auras shrinking like a frightened bird slicking down its feathers to appear smaller, instinctively hiding for the evil power. She shot Orion a terrified questioning look but he was just as confused as her.

What the hell was that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! ^0^ hehehe now the _real _action begins

1- Doctor Who Forever!

2- more like walked over it and jumped up and down a few times ^-^


	17. Fate laughs at your well laid plans

Quetzal: Well heres chapter 17 its a little short only 2184 words but its very important and you will _**HATE**_ me at the end of it ^-^ (waves) well im going to go now and hide in my flame bunker now have fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17- Fate laughs at you and your well laid plans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jan 12**

Remus watched in confusion as his two students froze looks of terror crossing their faces. "Orion? Hermonie? Whats wrong?" He asked quietly not wanting to startle them. Orion visibly shook himself and focus on him through he kept glancing at the celling every other second.

"Somethings here." He said stiffly. "Something powerful." He added looking completely unnerved Remus frowned.

"One of the gods?" He asked Orion just shook his head, it was Hermione who answered.

"No, we know what their magic feels like this is...cold and evil." She said a slight edge to her voice. "I don't think it noticed us though, and if its what I think it is we need to get out of here, NOW." She said looking at Orion who hadn't taken his eyes off the ceiling as she spoke. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Get to the forest and get the spell ready we don't have time to wait for the other students to get here, we'll just have to hope theres enough power in the wards as is, take my cloak." He said she nodded grabbing the slivery invisibility cloak and swinging it over her shoulders disappearing from sight.

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Remus confused Orion glanced at him.

"I think its the same person that helped Albus kidnap us." He said Remus eyes widened.

"You mean the Ti-" Orion slapped a hand over his mouth cutting him off with a warning look.

"Names have power if you say that it'll know someone knows its here." He said Remus nodded and Orion took his hand off.

"Sorry." He said "What do you want me to do?" He asked Orion smiled sadly.

"I want you to get the hell out of the castle Remus." When the old Were opened his mouth to argue Orion cut him off. "Remus, were talking Gods here, me and Hermonie are out of our league as it is here, you wouldn't even constitute a distraction, and you know it." Remus sighed and nodded giving the 13 year old Demigod a hug.

"Good luck Orion your going to need it." He said and went to the fire place grabbing a handful of flu power he turned back to look at him one more time. "For all that they weren't you parents I know James and Lily are proud of you Orion and you'll alway have a place at my home if you need it." He said with a sad smile before turning back to the fire place. "Leaky cauldron! Diagon alley!" He called throwing the powder in and stepping through leaving Orion on his own in the now empty room. It was a testament to the fact that Remus knew how serious the situation was that he didn't stop to grab anything he just went. Orion gave a shuddering sigh and turned leaving the room as well and heading for the Gryffindore common room he had to get his and Hermonies things without being seen before he could join her in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie cursed softly to herself using her wand to melt the lines of the spell seal in the stone slab they had located for the purpose in the forest. The seal was made up of a number of concentric circles with runes and symbols interspersed between them. The seal worked the same way a wand based spell worked only much more efficiently and with much more control. You could make absolutely sure it was perfect before putting any magic in it unlike a wand based spell were someone surprising you could mess up the spell as long as you could continue providing power to the spell a seal would continue to work regardless of just about anything.

The bushes rustled at the edge of the clearing making her jump she spun around a curse on her lips only to come face to face with a very pale looking Orion. He smiled wryly at her and she relaxed a hair. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Remus is at Diagon alley and I got all our stuff, here." He said pulling a shrunken trunk out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Hows the seal coming?" He asked she glanced down gaging how far alone she was.

"Five minutes till its done then it'll need about 1 and a half or so to charge." She answered he nodded getting his own trunk out and pulling out the battle robes Salazar had given him changing in the bushes. Hermonie glanced up at him and smiled slightly when he came back. "Looking good Orion!" She said with a laugh he shot her a look she just grinned and went back to melting the lines in the stone. He really did look good though, the Basilisk hide was a deep black with a hint of green in places and contrasted with his silver blade and shield greatly, both of which were out.

Several minutes passed before the entire forest around them went dead silent they both tensed glancing up. It had only been 15 minutes since they had sensed the evil presence but it seem the jig was up, they had been found. "Hermonie, work faster and start the spell as soon as you can ill hold him off and join you when its ready to go." He said she nodded returning to her work as Orion paced the perimeter of the clearing watching the forest with trepidation. He knew he was no match for a Titan but he was going to fucking try without a doubt, plus there was always plan B he thought grimly.

**"Well, well what do we have here?"** Hissed a voice softly making them both twitch.

"Keep working Hermonie." He said stiffly bringing his shield up and tightening his grip on his sword.

"**Oh yes! By all means continue!"** Repeated the voice mockingly as a someone walked out of the forest. He was dressed in Greek armor and was carrying a massive sword and looked about 30 or so, tall, with tanned skin and short black hair. Orion moved between him and Hermonie, he could feel the dark icy power from before radiating off him in an oppressing wave. The Titan just smirked looking amused by his actions. "**I am Krios,** **and what exactly, do you think your going to do to me little Demigod?"** He asked smirking.

"Stall." Was the perfectly calm response making the Titan laugh.

"**At least your not stupid enough to think you can beat me!" **He said grinning cruelly at them as Hermonie finished the seal and began draining the castle wards without pause not even looking at them both. "**Maybe ill grant you a swift death for your intelligence since your no longer useful to me!"** He said laughing again Orion just looked at him with a raised eye brow as Hermonie sent him an image of a stop watch counting down, 1:12 seconds to go.

"**Well, I guess I should kill you both then, your just lucky Im going to have to do this the hard way, can't catch the locals attention now can we?"** He said hefting his sword and moving towards Orion almost faster then he could react. As it was Orion barely got his shield up in time catching the bronze blade his shield throwing up a massive shower of sparks in the process. Orion slide backwards with a grunt his arm aching from the hit Krios wasn't even trying he thought almost annoyed at being take so lightly, but as long as he wasn't trying he had a chance. The stopwatch image appeared in his mind again 1 minute and counting. He shoved backwards against Krios's blade knocking the sword away and swinging at his side drawing a line a golden blood. The Titan jumped away in surprise glaring at him murderously. "**Forget about that swift death I mentioned brat**" He snarled Orion just smirked back at him, staying were he was he wasn't about to attack the longer this took the better.

Krios just snarled and charged again Orion was ready for him this time though, he rolled to the side slashing at his leg as he spun to face him again. He missed though, and was forced to twist out of the way as the bronze sword came down rolling back to his feet as he went. :49 seconds Hermonie sent him.

"**Stay still brat or I may decide to have a bit of **_**fun**_** with you 'sister' before I kill her!"** Yelled Krios Orion saw red at this and charged just like the Titan wanted. What Krios hadn't been expecting however was the sheer ferocity with which Orion preceded to attack with. Leaving him with another rapidly healing slash across his chest before spinning around and coming after him again knocking Krios sword to the side with a strength born of sheer rage and burying eight inches of mythral blade in Krios side before leaping away.

Krios let out a yell of pain and shock and staggered a bit before turning to face the all but snarling Demigod utter rage on his face that this _pest_ would dare try to harm him! : 20 seconds Hermonie thought to Orion receiving only a vague sense of acknowledgment in return. She watched in concern as he fought. Holding his own only because the Titan didn't want to attach the local gods attention. _COME ON! _She thought to Orion as the seal began to glow the light intensifying by the second. He looked at her for a moment and smiled sadly as the countdown hit 5 seconds her eyes widened as she realized he had no intention of trying to get to her. If he made a brake for the seal Krios would kill them both and he had no intention of letting that happen.

"ORION!" She yelled as the seal activated wrenching her away from the world she had lived in for 13 years and taking her home, without her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:/ MUHAAHAAAHAA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You didn't think Im that evil did you? ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion smiled grimly as the spell activated and whisked Hermonie away she was safe now, that was what mattered. He thought turning his attention back to the pissed looking Titan. "Well, as far as Im concerned iv won." He said smoothly. "What happens now is a moot point, she's safe." He said Krios stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"**Its too bad that I know you would never join us against the gods such loyalty is rare." **He said after a moment Orion looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Was that a complement?" He asked smirking before raising his sword again, at least thats what it looked like he was doing, and put all the magic he had left into one spell. "SOLARIS!" He roared the gold band on his wrist erupting with blinding white light that didn't effect Orion but made Krios reel back in pain as he was blinded by the brilliant flash of light. Orion broke and ran heading deep into the forest the collapsing castle wards adding to the confusion giving him the cover he needed to escape. By the time Krios was able to counter the spell and try to find Orion the Demigod was long gone.

1 hour later

Orion staggered his legs feeling like they were made out of rubber as he tried to make it just another step. He had made it almost 20 miles into the forbidden forest, the ancient magic of the deep woods hiding him from Krios, but he couldn't go any father he thought collapsing, feeding the seal power and fighting Krios then the solaris spell had simply taken too much power he didn't have anything left. His eyes grew heavy as the last of his strength faded away. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was someone on a broom landing next to him. Someone with very familiar silver hair and eyes. _Draco? _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Quetzal: _ (grins) im evil, im horribly evil ^-^ now before you start yelling that iv abandoned Orion i haven't the, next part of the quest is Hermonies, Orion just has to stay alive until she can find help and come back.

And yes Draco is our unknown listener in the hall from before


	18. The Real Fun Begins

Quetzal-Well hello again! Have you despised me enough since last chapter? I know Firefriday was threatening grievous harm upon my flame bunker. Although everyone else just seemed to be giving me the evil eye ^-^ this chapter not half as bad (I hope)

We see a little of everyone here Hermonie, Percy, and Orion will be making appearance hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18-The real fun begins

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie stared numbly at the trees in front of her, ones not so different from the forest she had just left and cried. How could this happen?(1) After all that work! Two years of trying to get home. She should have known Orion would never put her in danger for himself. Even with Dumbldores damn spells taken off of him at least were she was concerned he was still a damn martyr!

Though her crying it took her a moment to notice the faint echos coming from her link to Orion, but when she caught on to the flickers she latched on with an iron grip trying to figure out if he was ok. She received something of a mental hug and an image of the deepest parts of the Forbidden forest no Titan in sight and a sense of being very tired. She almost started crying again, he was all right! He had gotten away! The presence faded a bit before dropping off to nothing but a faint hum in the back of her mind, but still there. After a few moments she sorted out what he had sent her before he lost the link. An image of a Greek temple and the memory of a photo of a group of men on horse back charging. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She thought before she groaned at her own stupidity. He wanted her to find the gods and 'bring in the cavalry' Du!

She shook her head bemused not that the situation wasn't _quite_ as dier as it had been, and sat up taking her first real look at her surroundings, she was in a forest with a mountain range behind her and a cliff over looking the ocean in front of her. This was not wholly unexpected. They knew that the topography might change a bit in a different world and had been prepared for it. She looked out at the ocean silently thinking, it was strange to think that she was so close now.

She snorted at that thought, ya close. She thought sarcastically she only had the whole world to search now! She moved to get up when a crackle of paper caught her attention she frowned looking down to see a note attached to the sail boat neckless she had gotten for Christmas. She blinked numbplused, how had that gotten there? She wondered pulling the note off.

**As Horus told you, you would know why this pendant is special when the time came. Go to the ocean and throw it in the water and you'll see what it can do, then follow the compass it will always lead you where you need to go.**

** Ptah**

She stared at the note for a moment then at the sail boat before getting up with a sigh and walking along the cliff edge she would need to find a way down first before she could figure out what exactly the pendant did. After about twenty minutes she found a spot where a creek had carved a reasonably shallow incline down to the beach below the cliff and began making her way down sliding carefully.

Even then she lost her balance about 10 feet from the bottom and landing hard in a bush, she muttered sourly prying herself out and walking down to the surf. She reached up to take the pendant off wondering if she should leave it on the chain or not when it detached on its own from the chain the pedant almost falling into the sand before she caught it. She frowned at the little sail boat for a moment before hauling back and hurling it into the waves. There was a brilliant flash of blue light from where it had fallen that nearly blinded her, and when she could see again her jaw fell open in amazement.

Resting in the surf now was a sail boat, a _real_ sail boat. The hull was the same deep royal blue that it was on the pendant. It was sleek and looked to be about 60 feet end to end Its single mast held ice white sails containing swirling pattens in deep blue and gold. Without much thought she swam out to it climbing on board and starring around herself in awe, it was beautiful. The deck was made of a brilliant white wood that shown in midday sunlight, the wheel and deck house being made of the same white wood with gold fittings. She knelt down running her hand over the engraved plate in the center of the wheel that held the name of the ship, Akhet. She smiled slightly at that, Horizon hu? She liked it. She stood back up looking around, the ship was without a doubt a work of art. Everywhere she looked there was another bit of ornamentation that was a priceless work all on its own but together they made something she could believe the creator of the world she had just come from had made.

Though why he would give her something like this she didn't know. She had never done anything for him. He had no reason to give her a gift like this and she could have never have excepted it had she known. Maybe that was why they hadn't told her what the pendant was until she couldn't give it back anymore, typical.

"Well," She said running a hand over the wheel the ship responding to her thoughts as the sails shifted a bit. "Lets see what you can do?" She said grinning and spun the wheel the ship turned on a dime to face the open sea. A moment later for all that there wasn't a strong wind blowing, the sails filled as though there was shooting the Akhet forward like an arrow from a bow, she would find her father and the other demigods Bennu had told them were here, even if she had to search the whole world to do it.

(4 hours later)

Hermonie couldn't get the grin off her face she had never had this much fun before! Tearing across the ocean surface at speeds that would have terrified most people she had made good time having just passed the western side of Iceland a few minutes before after 4 hours of travel. At this rate she would hit America in a little over a day. She had deiced to follow the coast instead of crossing straight over the Atlantic, and everything had been going beautifully when it happened, the whole boat shuddered like she had just hit a rock, which she _knew_ she hadn't then the water just off the bow exploded. She starred for a moment at the sea serpent in surprise as it hissed at her showing off a massive collection of razor like teeth before her gaze hardened. "What do you want?" She called to it.

"_My master Lord Kronos demands your death Demigod! Perish!" _ It shrieked and lunged Hermonie threw the wheel around taking the Akhet into a hard right turn making the serpent miss and disappear back beneath the waves. Knowing better then to wait for it to reappear she spun the Akhet around to the left and shot forward taking advantage of the Akhet's ability to turn at a dead stop and accelerate without any wind to help, and just avoided the sea serpents reappearance where she had just been. Had the attack connected the Akhet would have been thrown through the air, but she glided out of the way thinking franticly of what to do? She was going to have to kill the thing to get out of this alive but how? Just jump out and go after it with her sword? At this thought a strange thunk sounded from below the deck she glanced down with a frown wondering if she had just clipped the sea serpent as she wove a zigzag path through the shallow water just off the shore to buy herself time.

Another thunk sounded and the deck at the bow of the Akhet split open folding away as a massive harpoon gun popped out from under the deck. She stared at it for a moment thinking before a grin worked its way onto her face she glanced back gauging where the sea serpent was for a moment before heading for a shallow inlet. She forced the Akhet to its top speed in moments easily out pacing the sea serpent and spinning around as she reached the far side of the inlet. The water burst in front of her as she completed the turn the serpent lunging out of the water straight at her only spotting the new addition of the harpoon gun at the last second and trying to twist out of the way as it fired. It was too slow though the barbed harpoon lodging into its neck causing it to explode into gold dust. Hermonie smirked victorious, if that was all Kronos had to offer to keep her away then he was in trouble.

She glanced at the harpoon gun thinking about it retuning to its hiding place and with a thump it dropped back into its compartment the deck folding closed over it. She shook her head with a faint smile, how many tricks did this thing have?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy paused frowning on his way to his cabin after dinner a sudden feeling of vertigo making him stagger and lean against the cabin he was walking by to stay on his feet, as his vision blurred and suddenly he was somewhere else. He found himself standing on what had to be the most beautiful sailboat he had ever seen before as it cut through the waves at a speed only a high power speed boat should be able to achieve. Throwing up a spray of sea water as it went.

He looked away from were the boat was heading into the setting sun towards the back to see who was piloting and stared in shook. It was the Demigod from the vision Horus had sent him! Hermonie! But...if he could see her she had to be in their world now, he couldn't see the other without help!

Looking around it was then that he noticed she was alone...he could sense that their was no one else on the ship, so where was Orion? His attention was pulled back to Hermonie a moment later when she moved leaning forward to check the ships compass. He moved over as well to take a look it would be helpful to know what direction she was heading when he tried to find her and frowned, he looked up considering where the sun was for a moment then looked back at the compass. It wasn't pointing north, instead it was pointed south west by the looks of it. Why the hell would she need a compass the didn't point north? Unless it was just broken which considering the way the boat looked he somehow doubted, so it was pointed at something specific then, but what was south west of where she was? He knew she had been in Britain before coming to this world, that could have changed, so assuming she _was _still coming from Britain, what was south west of her? His eyes widened in realization, New York was south west of that! Well, more or less anyway she was headed towards camp!

When he realized this the vision began to fade bringing him back to reality he where he found in himself not learning against a cabin but rather begin held up in someones arms. He opened his eyes a little groggy he had never seen something like that when he was awake before and he felt like his head had been stuffed full of cotton as a result, he gave his head a shake as the fuzzy feeling faded. "So," Asked a familiar voice brightly. "Since when can you see the future kid?" Percy blinked and tilted his head to the side and looked behind him to see who was holding him. It was Apollo, he cursed internally of all the cabins he could collapse by it would have to be his, probably the only reason he had noticed him to!(3)

"As long as I can remember." He answered seeing no point in lying to the god he would just see through it anyway, Apollo nodded looking thoughtful.

"Im surprised I never noticed it before," He said frowning Percy shrugged pulling himself loose from the gods grip.

"Iv never had one when I was awake before the've always been dreams." He answered thinking over what he had seen. Apollo looked curious at this.

"Thats a bit odd, anything change lately?" He asked Percy titled his head to the side trying to figure out if it was safe to tell Apollo about his unexpected visit to another world a few months before but something gave him the feeling he shouldn't not yet.

"Well...I don't think I can tell anyone yet." He said after a moment Apollo looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"I know what you mean." He said not the least bit upset about being denied information. "You'll know when you can tell, so until then try not to fall on your face again." He said flashing him a brilliant smile and disappearing. Percy took a shaky breath and stood up straight and continuing his walk back to his cabin glade that Apollo hadn't forced the issue. Then again if anyone would understand that he could just tell him what he saw yet it was Apollo the other gods would have just gotten annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Orion woke it was to find himself laying on something soft, which was a bit odd since last he remembered he'd been in the forbidden forest. "I know your awake Potter." Said a familiar voice laced with slight irritation. He pried his eyes open and looked to his left to find a very familiar sliver haired slytherin starring at him with a raised eye brow.

"Draco." He acknowledged wincing as he tried to sit up he felt like he was made out of rubber! Draco looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"Don't try to move, you completely drained your magic, it'll take a few days to recover until then your going to feel like a day old kitten." Orion sighed and nodded understandingly.

"After yesterday I don't find that all that surprising." He agreed the corner of the slytherins lips quirked up a hair in something that didn't quite qualify as a smile.

"Ill say, I was watching from a safe distance, nice exit by the way." He said making Orion snort.

"You were watching?" He asked Draco nodded.

"I over heard you talking to Granger and the wolf a few weeks ago, I was uncertain of what I had heard so I went to the dark lord. I don't know how he confirmed it but he was certain it was true that you were a Demigod. I was told to watch you and try to find out what was going on. He's quite happy to know that you've learned nothings quite as black and white as it may seem at first glance." Draco said with a shrug. Orion starred at him for a second.

"So does that mean he's not going to try to kill me anymore, because it would be fantastic to have one less thing to worry about." He said uncertainly Draco laughed.

"Make no mistake Potter he is still an evil man, but he is no fool. He will not threaten a Demigod and the sooner your where your supposed to be the better as far as he's concerned." Draco answered Orion nodded the enemy of my enemy is not quite my friend he supposed but this should work in both their favors at the moment.

"So your a Death Eater then?" He asked instead Draco raised an elegant eye brow at him looking amused.

"No, I don't serve him I am not one who could torture others as they are required to do, but I hate the so called light just as much, I provide useful information when I have it but otherwise do not get involved." He answered Orion looked thoughtfully at Draco his opinion of the Slytherin going up a few notches.

"Seems reasonable." He answered diplomatically Draco looked at him vaguely surprised.

"I surprised you would think so Potter." He said "I was expecting you to throw a fit when you found out I had any contact with the Dark lord." Orion just gave him a look.

"I believe you stated earlier that nothing is black or white Draco I don't condone the killing of innocent people but I have bigger things to worry about at the moment and this war is not responsibility." Orion had a feeling that the Slytherins opinion of him had just gone up as well, but he merely nodded.

"I suppose so, would you like something to eat? The house elves will get you anything you want." He asked changing the subject Orion just shrugged. This was just one more thing to add to the list, he supposed answering the slytherin, nothing was ever as it seems. (4)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - well what do you think? Next chapter should have Hermonie reaching camp and Percy having a conversation with his dad about why he never mentioned the whole 'I see the future in my dreams' thing. So stay tuned! Updates may get a bit sporadic maybe once a week for this month its finales coming up and such and as much as I love writing this I need to focus all right? Though chapter 19 could be out by Friday if im sufficiently motivated (hint hint- Review!)

1- 'cuse im evil thats why

2- i.e. bring in the Calvary

3 - convenient no? ^-^

4 - Orion will _not_ be allied or anything of that sort with voldamort. Draco, as he said although in contact with the dark lord isn't serving him or anything like that. He rescued Orion when he did because he wanted too not because the dark lord wanted him too. But voldys not stupid enough to attack a Demigod especially when the situation is going to take care of itself if left alone and because it might remove Dumbles in the process. So Voldamort is just going to be sitting back with a bowl of popcorn where Orion is concerned for the most part not that we wont be seeing anything of him he not one to wast an opportunity if it presents itself.


	19. Making Land Fall

Quetzal: well heres chapter 19 for you and we managed to get Hermonie, Percy and Poseidon in the same room today! hows that for you? this would have been up sooner, but between an internet SNAFU (the universe way of telling me to go write that damn english essay _NOW_ I think ^-^) and various other things i wont get into the chapter ended up being finished in a bar during a chile cook off (12 won) so here you go. Next chapter our rescues mission begins so stay turned and read ending author note!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19 - Making Land Fall

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_This has long day written all over it_

_ Unknown._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie sighed rubbing her face, brushing her now less bushy hair out of the way. The day before, with much trepidation, she had removed the spells that changed her appearance, to her relief the changes weren't too drastic. Her hair went from brown to black and smoothed out a bit, it was still wildly curly but she had lost the recently electrocuted look she normally sported, it was her eyes that were the most startling thing for her. Gone was the light brown replaced instead by a deep indigo blue that seemed almost iridescent sometimes. They matched the scales from she been working on forming from her animagus form, the same deep blue with hints of purple.

She considered the bay in front of her and glanced at her watch it was 3 in the morning and she had finally found the camp that Bennu had told her about. She had hit the coast of Maine the day before and had, had to take her time cruising down the coast to avoid suspicion, and make sure she didn't over shoot.

But now here she was looking at what should have been the end of a life long ordeal, and really it was now just one more step on the way, she would have to go back and bring Orion home. There was no question about it, it was going to happen, but for right now she needed to catch up on some sleep, tomorrow would be a big day. So she turned the ship back up the coast and dropped anchor about 25 miles away in a sheltered cove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy blinked sleepily into the sunlight streaming through the underwater window and hitting his face. It was Saturday which meant everyone had the day off from training today. Not that everyone wasn't still up at more or less the crack of dawn. Breakfast was served at 6 sharp whether you were there or not. He didn't really have to worry about that though his underwater hide out came with a mini fridge that had some more interesting snacks that reminded him of the Japanese candy mom had brought home one time that was made out of seaweed(1). That would tied him over until lunch if he didn't feel like getting up.

He considered the angle of the light and estimated it was around 9 Am not late by any means, but it was nice to sleep in a bit sometimes. He sighed and hauled himself out of bed and swam over to the dresser pulling out a clean dark blue shirt and jeans glade the bright orange camp T-shirts didn't have to be worn on free days, and dressing before swimming over to the fridge and hunting around for lunch. He ended up pulling out a sort of seaweed salad he had gotten hooked on a while back and devouring some of it (2), but soon enough he no longer had a reason not rejoin the rest of camp. He put away the rest of the salad and swam over to the tunnel that led back into his cabin and costed up his head braking the surface of the water without a sound. He looked around before hauling himself out of the water and onto land making a face as he did so. Having gotten so used to being in the water for hours at a time sleeping and training with Triton he was more then semi aquatic these days and was always uncomfortable being out of the water for while till he got used to it again.

He stood taking a moment to get his balance before leaving the cabin wondering how the Ares kids who had gone after the golden fleece were doing, they had been gone for a week now and the tree wasn't doing too well. He glanced out to sea and did a double take a moment later spotting a tiny suspiciously sail boat shaped blot on the horizon, she couldn't possibly be here already! It should take at _least_ four days to sail from Britain to New York and that was being optimistic! He headed back into the cabin from where he had stopped on the step and after a minute of hunting tracked down a pair of binoculars to get a better look. Yup he though amused that was Hermonies ship all right. He put the binoculars away and ran off to the big house to get Chiron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(20 minutes later)

Chiron looked at the ship through his binoculars deep in thought for a moment before nodding. "Your right its not just a lost mortal ship. Theres far to much magic in it and its headed straight here" He said before calling a group of other Demigods over incase the visitor turned out to be hostile. Ten minutes later the sail boat cruised into the harbor making hardly a ripple in the calm water. Gliding up perfectly controlled, and sliding up to the dock attached to the Poseidon cabin. Percy walked over, the others watching warily from the beach, as the girl piloting the ship tossed a line to Percy to tie off the ship as everyone else was trying not to stare at the ship. It was beautiful, a work of art, and they had never seen something quite like it before.

She walked up to the edge of the ship, her entire stance screaming calm but dangerous. She was dressed quite a bit differently today then the last time he had seen her. She was wearing a deep almost black blue sleeveless vest that looked like it was made out of snake skin. Her long pants were made of a similar material with a lighter blue cloak across her shoulders. At her waist two slightly curved swords hung, one on each side. As a result she looked several years older then she really was. Once the ship was properly tied off the girl nodded to Percy her eyes lingering on the falcon pendant that no one ever seemed to notice before smiling at him.

"Who are you and what is your business here!" Asked Chiron sharply from the beach she looked over and smiled slightly.

"My name," She said carefully. "Is Hermonie Soren and I have one hell of a story for you." She said with a wry grin. Chrions eyes widened at the name Percy noticed, confirming what he had suspected, the kidnapping of a pair of Demigods a little over a decade ago had not gone unnoticed.

"Well Hermonie," He said after a moment still staring at her in slight surprise. "You'll need to come with me to the big house and you can explain." He said she nodded and looked over at Percy.

"You don't mind if I leave the Akhet tied up here for a bit do you?" She asked Percy shook his head no.

"Of course not, its fine, the other docks for the canoes anyway, waters not deep enough over there." He shrugged she smiled gratefully at him before following Chiron as he sent the other demigods back to what ever it was they had been doing. Percy watched her go not worried in the least bit she could handle herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Other World with Orion)

AN/: I can here you cursing me all the way other here you know! ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion stared somewhat balefully at the smirking slytherin. "Your enjoying this far too much." He muttered Draco's smirk just widened.

"Of course I am! The mighty gryffindor golden boy is actually thanking an evil Slytherin for his help! Whats not to enjoy?" He shot back Orion just rolled his eyes closing the lid of his trunk, Hermonie unfortunately still had his invisibility cloak and his Nimbus 2000 was under his bed in the dorm so he was going to have to make do.

"Ya, well, extenuating circumstances and all that." He responded making Draco laugh Orion eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"Don't think I've ever seen you laugh before," Orion said, " Cut it out, you're giving me the creeps." Which of course only made him laugh harder. Orion was just glade he was mostly recovered finally after two days of being an invalid, and being cared for by one of Malfoy elves. Mist had shown up the day before to check on him before disappearing again, he'd been glade for some new info though, having been uncertain as too why no one had come to help him. Especially after the spell had failed to take him with it, it was nice to know where she and Hedwig as well as everyone else has disappeared too.

As it turned out, with Krios in the area Mist had gone into hiding to buy them time, as her magic was a dead give away and she would have just been in the way. Hedwigg however had attacked Dumbldore as soon as Krios had left so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man as well (that bird was getting all the treats she wanted when this was over) Though how an owl had distracted a wizard like Dumbles for any length of time was a mystery. Hedwigg was a very smug bird when she had found him at Malfoys that was for for the Gods and Bennu, they we're apparently trying to catch Krios who was still on this world, but was proving difficult to pin down.

So it was just him and Hedwigg for now, not that he minded, he got updates every few hours from Hermonie which wasn't aways a good thing she'd almost given him a heart attack when she'd Cherades'ed her way through '_I killed a giant evil sea serpent in under five minutes HA!'._

But after 2 days at sea following the compass of the Akhet (the existence of which had resulted in 15 minutes of merciless teasing from Orion) she was now in the camp and about to tell the centaur Chiron about what had happened, and who she was. She had already met who she was almost positive was the son of Poseidon, her half brother, who Horus had said would know they were coming. How many other children of the Greek gods would be wearing the symbol of an Egyptian sky god after all?

Hopefully it would all go well and she would be back with reinforcement to get him within the week at least, however he wasn't going to wait around at Draco's for that. The Slytherin had his gratitude for helping him in the forest and rescuing him, but they still disliked each other so it was best for him to leave as soon as possible.

"You know potter...You've been here for two days and you still haven't told me who you actually are, all I know is that your a demigod nots who's." He said thoughtfully Orion looked sideways at him frowning.

"No I haven't have I?" He agreed smirking Draco sighed and glared at him faintly annoyed.

"Well are you going to tell me or not? Its probably some minor god nobodies ever heard of anyway!" He said Orion ginned toothily at him.

"Well...since you asked so nicely!" He mocked Draco sighed and gave him an evil look. "Right, right." He said and turned to face Draco properly. "Let me reintroduce myself Mr. Malfoy. I am Orion Ashton, Son of the God Zeus, Lord of the sky and King of the Gods." He said smoothly smirking at him. Draco stared at him startled for several moments.

"You mean Iv been insulting and trying to kill a son of _Zeus_ for the past three years?" He asked squeakily Orion grinned again nodding happily.

"Yes, yes you have." He agreed brightly before throwing a handful of floo powder through the fire place and asking for the leaky cauldron. He disappeared Draco still doing a good impression of a fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/: you can stop cursing me now ^-^

(Camp half blood)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie followed Chiron through the camp, tense, she had no real idea what to expect from the people here, all Bennu had told her was to be polite and to the point if she had to explain what had happened to the Olympians directly. They we're no where near as laid back as the gods she knew and the myths she had been reading were a good approximation how they really did act, the only god she could really risk being even somewhat informal to was her father and to be carefully with that as well.

They reached a large light blue painted building in short order having passed the group of 12 cabins placed in a U shape around a fire pit. There was a 30 something man sitting at a table out side playing what looked to be a gameboy and completely ignoring them. "Mr. D?" Asked Chiron politely. The man didn't even look up as he answered him.

"What?" He snapped sounding irritated Chiron sighed but continued ignoring the mans attitude.

"A new demigod arrived at camp." He said evenly the man still didn't take his attention away from the game.

"Must be a lucky one I didn't here any screaming or yelling by the border." He said flatly.

"Her name is Hermonie Soren." Chiron added, Mr. D paused in clicking buttons on his game, perfectly still for a moment before looking up and scrutinizing her intently. Hermonie eyed him a little warily at this point finally recognizing the power he was giving off for what it was. It was a lot more subtle then Horus's power then again Horus didn't do subtle to begin with.

"Is that so?" He asked staring at her he frowned squinting a little and seemed to shimmer out of focus like heat mirage for a moment before going back to normal. He sighed and the game disappears from his hand Hermonie hopped he had remembered to save it. "that quite and impressive spell you have on you Hermonie." He said drily.

"Unfortunately." She agreed politely he stared at her silently for another few moments his frown deepening before he sighed and stood up.

"I'll have to inform Zeus and Poseidon of your return." He said annoyed. "Just sleep on that ship of yours for now, no point in stuffing you in the Hermes cabin if its unnecessary." He said before Hermonie had the sudden compulsion to close her eyes, a brilliant flare of golden light that shown through her eye lids was all she needed to know that it was a good thing she had. When the light faded she opened her eyes and looked up a Chiron curiously, he smiled down at her.

"Well, it would seem you ordeal is over child." He said Hermonie just smiled at him lopsidedly.

"Its not." She said. "I still have to go rescue Orion, and that just seemed far to easy" His eyebrows went up at this in surprise.

"Orion is alive as well?" He asked faintly amazed she nodded.

"Yes, hopefully he can stay out of trouble long enough to get back with help, but knowing him..." She trailed off with a shrug smirking. Chiron smiled slightly and nodded.

"Be that as it may, there nothing to do until Lord Dionysus gets back, you should go rest I have no doubt its been a trying few days for you." She nodded looking around for a moment to determine the way back to the Poseidon cabin and the dock before taking off down the path at a jog. Chiron watched her go with a slight frown her aura was odd, like there was more to then a normal demigods, but the Titan magic on her almost completely obscured it making anything difficult to determine.

Percy looked up as the sound of foot steps seeing Hermonie back already she had halted at the steps of the cabin looking at him with a raised eye brow. "You can come in." He called she bounded up the stairs smiling and sat down on the couch across from him.

"So Im guessing you knew I was coming?" She asked without preamble he nodded.

"I haven't told anyone anything yet." He said with a shrug she mock scowled at him.

"Oh really? Leave all the explaining to me why don't you!" She said sarcastically he grinned back.

"Something like that" He agreed. "Apollos the only one who knows that something was up, or that I knew something was going on." He said she nodded.

"Alright, Dionysus went to talk to Zeus and Poseidon to tell them I was back, how long do you think it will take for them to decide something?" She asked he frowned thought.

"Not sure, since Orions still alive potentially not very long at all. Depends on how much Zeus cares about him I suppose, if it was me dad would've probably gone postal by now." He shrugged she nodded.

"I hope he does, Orion's never really had a family before that he can remember. Im pretty much the only person who ever been nice to him. The family he was left with pretty much tortured him most of his life. He was ecstatic when he found out he did have a family still that might not hate him, It'll kill him if he doesn't." She said sadly Percy nodded.

"Hopefully he will." He said before changing the subject. "You hungry?" He asked she glanced over and nodded.

"Sure you have any snacks?" He grinned.

"Ya, come on." He said getting up and diving into the entrance to the second level she stared after him for a moment with a raised eyebrow before following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus starred at Dionysus in shock not sure if he had heard correctly. "Hermonie Soren and Orion Ashton are alive?" He repeated Dionysus nodded looking irritated at having to repeat himself.

"Yes, yes, Hermonie is currently at camp and chomping at the bit to go rescue her 'brother' before he gets himself killed. Her thoughts are oddly hard to read but I was able to learn that the brats were being kept in another world not sure which one and Orion is being chased around the country side by a Titan at the moment, so it would be best to deal with the situation sooner rather then later if you want him in one piece." Zeus's expression darkened, the massive thunderstorm over New York mirroring his mood and intensifying viciously making even the normally weather indifferent locals run for cover.

"Hermonie is fine through?" Asked Poseidon, Dionysus glanced at him and nodded.

"She's fine, A powerful curse is blocking her aura, but fine. Was talking to Perseus last I looked." He said Zeus frowned at this and the air over the hearth seemed to warp before forming an image of the inside of the Poseidon cabin just in time for them to catch the last part of the two demigods conversation. Zeus's expression turned even angrier the image fading away the other two gods eyed him wearily.

"Poseidon retrieve your daughter I want to know who was responsible for this, and where exactly my son is." He said flatly, Poseidon nodded and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie looked faintly amazed down at the salad Percy had pulled out of the fridge. "Who knew seaweed and ginger could taste so good!" She said taking another bite, Percy nodded his eyes going unfocused for a minute before he snapped back to reality looking a bit off balance and blinking rapidly. "You all right? You were looking a bit like my friend Luna there for a second and as nice as she is thats not a good thing." Percy shook his head.

"No im fine, you know about my other ability right?" He asked she quirked an eye brow up.

"You mean your talent for seeing the future...among other things?" she trailed off looking behind him. Percy sighed not needing Hermonie to tell him his father was standing behind him. He leaned back looking straight up to find Poseidon looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll talk about this later Perseus." He said Percy winced internally Poseidon was using his real name he was not happy. Poseidon looked over at Hermonie his expression warming. "Im glade you survived Hermonie I tried to find you when you were taken but Krios spells were quite powerful." He said looking apologetic Hermonie smiled.

"Don't worry about it, its the past now not much to do about it." She said he smiled slightly back at her and hugged her.

"You may thinks so but I should have kept you safe." He said and stepped back and looked at Percy who was grinning at them. "I hope your not to upset about having a sister." He said Percy laughed.

"Why in Hades would I be upset? This is great! It gets lonely over here by myself!" He teased, Poseidon looked at him bemused at this before smirking as well.

"Ill keep that in mind." He drawled Percy blinked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked suspiciously Poseidon just grinned at him.

"You'll just have to find out now won't you?" He said before looking back at Hermonie. "Now you need to go talk to Zeus we've kept him waiting long enough." He said Hermonie nodded looking serious now.

"He wants to know where Orion is right?" She asked Poseidon nodded. "Then lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- well there you go I hope that suffices the next few updates until Dec. 17 will be sporadic if at all iv got finals to cram for Kay? But after that im all yours until school starts again and just so you all know this story does _not_ end when they rescues Orion. Oh no iv got _plans_ for this story! (cackles) so see you soon and I hope there was enough fluff at the end there and what exactly was Poseidon referring to there hm? maybe something will come of it maybe not we'll just have to see won't we?

Ps- My birthday is in 15 days! YAHOOO! PRESENTS!

1- iv had this before YUMMY!

2- also yummy!


	20. A Quest?

Quetzal: Well whats this? a chapter? I seem to remember promising you there wouldn't be any chapters until school ended? (blinks innocently) but seriously I have to study after this so unless I procrastinate on studying to an epic extent I wont have any significant chance to right until next Thursday afternoon.

Any how heres chapter 20 I think you'll like it and I want you to keep one thing in mind when you read this - when someone who should be beyond pissed doesn't seem half as angry as they really ought too, it usually a sign you should be running away, yes?

just keep that in mind ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20 - A Quest?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie couldn't believe she was really here, on Olympus. It looked like this was really going to work out. Poseidon looked over at her with a slight grin. They were standing by the elevator, the view from here was incredible. "Ready to go?" He asked she twitched pulling her mind back to reality and looked over at him with an answering grin.

"Iv been fighting for 2 years to get here, but it always just seemed so unreal that I would actually make it, and now here I am standing on Mt. Olympus." She said he nodded.

"A bit surreal I suppose. Come, the sooner you speak to Zeus the better." He said she frowned at him for a moment then nodded. They disappeared again reappearing at the doors to the council room. Hermonie jumped when she realized Poseidon had gone from looking like a normal human to being giant sized. She gave him an odd look at this he smiled slightly. " Just be polite and you should be fine." He said pushing the door open, he walked in heading for his throne and sitting down. Hermonie looked around suitably impressed, before looking at the God sitting in the center throne, Zeus. He was glaring at her, but she wasn't to worried. She recognized that particular look, Orion wore it a lot. Sure he was angry, but he wasn't angry at _her._

"Lord Zeus." She said politely his eyes narrowed a hair still glaring.

"Where is Orion?" He asked flatly she sighed.

"Currently he is still in the world we were taken to. I don't know how to explain _where_ that is besides that its ruled by the Egyptian Gods. I can find my way back without too much difficulty, but getting there will require more power then I have." She answered promptly. Zeus looked a little surprised by this the glare seeming to lessen a bit.

"How did you arrived here?" He asked.

"We used a spell seal that was locked onto this reality thanks to Perseus's help. Me and Orion were able to power it by draining the wards of the school we were being kept at because we didn't have quite enough power for it on our own. We were going to wait until the end of January to come here originally, but the arrival in that world of the Titan that kidnapped us forced us to improvise." She said Zeus nodded looking over at Poseidon.

"Your son knew?" He asked tartly Poseidon sighed.

"I only just learned he is a Seer, he could no more have told you then Apollo could have if he knew." He answered, Zeus narrowed his eyes looking irritated at this but relented on the subject he knew his brother was correct.

"I would assume this spell of yours could only transport one person." He asked Hermonie snorted.

"No, we spent several months making sure it'll take as many people as we wanted it too, its just a matter how how much power you have to use." She answered Zeus frowned at her.

"They why are _you_ the only one that got here!" He snapped Hermonie sighed looking exasperated, and generally ignoring the fact that the person in front of her could vaporize her in an instant.

"We both would have gotten here just fine, but we got attacked by a Titan, plan A didn't really survive the situation." She said drily Poseidon smirked, Zeus glared at him.

"Which, one?" He asked flatly.

"He said his name was Krios." She answered immediately. "We made a run for it when he arrived and headed for the forest I almost had the spell finished when he found us. Orion tried to stall so I could finish, but by the time it was done he was to far away, he couldn't get to the seal without Krios being able to kill us both before we could get anywhere. I didn't realize he was serious about staying behind until it was to late for me to do anything. Had I stopped the spell we wouldn't have had enough power for a second try and Krios would have killed us, so I went to get help and come back." She said Zeus was staring at her intently at this point looking pissed.

"So you do not know if Orion is even still alive then?" He snarled Hermonie snorted.

"Hardly, he's fine. Iv talked to him several times since I left. We were both trained as sorcerers, but I can only assume Krios didn't know that me and Orion could use magic like we could. After the spell had taken me here, he blasted Krios with a Solaris spell. Its area effect so he couldn't really block it effectively with no warning, and Orion made a run for the Deeper part of the Dark Forest while he was distracted. The magic of the forest there is very old and powerful, it doesn't answer to him, so once Orion was out of his immediate area he couldn't track him anymore." She answered grinning by the end of he little speech. There was a protracted silence at this Zeus looked relived and was trying not to show it, but he didn't quite succeed.

"Good," He said with a slight smile Poseidon eyed him like he was a bomb about to go off at that. Zeus smiling must not be a good thing under normal circumstances she though amused. "Now, you say you are still in contact with him? How?" He asked she blinked hesitating for a moment before answering.

"Due to what me and Orion have been through, our magic is connected." She said slowly looking between her father and Zeus. "It lets us talk to each other even when we're in different worlds. Its a bit difficult since the connection only allows for images and emotions but iv gotten pretty damn good at charades so its easy enough to understand each other." She said with a lopsided grin. The two gods exchanged unreadable looks at this before Poseidon spoke.

"You could speak to him now if you wished to?" He asked she nodded.

"Sure want me to check on him before we continue? It'll only take me a minute or so." She answered Zeus nodded, Hermonies expression became unfocused as she concentrated on her connection to Orion. Almost a full minute had past with her staring at a point in the air somewhere to Zeus's left before she snapped back to reality. "He's all right, and glade I made it here in one piece, He's back wandering around the dark forest. And if I understood correctly Krios is still around somewhere over there, and the Egyptian gods are trying to track him down, but he keeps getting away." She tilted her head to the side frowning again. "And apparently he is trying to catch an acromantula so he can let it loose in Dumbledores office," She shook her head smiling at that. "He's been spending too much time with the Marauders." Zeus looked amused at this.

"What is an acromantula, and why exactly would he want to realize one in this Dumbledores office?" He asked she blinked and hesitated at this considering him before answering.

"Its essentially a giant spider, they average between compact car and dump truck size, smart to, well for a bug anyway. As for dumbeldore." She hesitated again wincing. "Well, he's the one who helped make sure we stayed where Krios wanted us it was his idea to leave Orion with the durslys." She said a look of utter hate entering her eyes. "He's the headmaster of the school of magic me and Orion were going to, he was setting up Orion to have to kill a local dark Sorcerer, and hopefully get killed himself in the process. It was only because of one mistake he made that we were able to escape. Had I not found out what was going on because of that the gods of that world would have never found us." She said tiredly her expression dark. She could sense Zeus looking at her memories now and not liking what her found about the headmaster and what he had done. Outside the sky darkened wiping up into a massive thunder storm.

"He will pay for that no mortal gets away with what he did." He growled Hermonie looked at him for a moment with a raised eye brow.

"Right, we were just going to kill him and be done with it but whatever." She said shrugging Poseidon sighed looking over at the still fuming Zeus before going back to his daughter.

"How dose being linked to Orion effect your own power?" He asked changing the subject, she shrugged and with a flick of her wrist called lightning to her hand. The crackling ball of energy brought looks of surprise on both gods faces, Zeus focusing back on her with another frown.

"Thats about all I can do really." She said grinning at their surprise and shifted the ball of energy to her other hand before tossing it up in the air a few feet and catching it. "The most I can really do is knock people out." She added letting the lightning dissipate, Zeus considered her with a thoughtful look before speaking.

"We will discuss this more another time." He said forestalling any more questions from Poseidon who shot him an annoyed look. "If you had the necessary power for the spell would you be able to safely retrieve Orion?" He asked her, Hermonie nodded without hesitation.

"Certainly, I would need to head back to Britain for the spell though, the seal was burned into the rock there it'll be more stable having been used once already." She agreed. He nodded looking thoughtful before considering her for a moment.

"Return to Camp and consult the Oracle for a prophecy. We will see what comes of that and plan accordingly." With that he stood and left the room Hermonie watched him go for a moment before looking back at her father who had stood as well. Returning to mortal size when he reached her.

"That went well I think." She said he quirked an eye brow up looking at her thoughtfully.

"Indeed it did, I don't think he's ever been that nice to any of my children before, he didn't threaten to kill you once, quite surprising if you could sense how truly angry he was" He said smirking Hermonie just threw him a grin.

"Oh i know how angry he was, Orions the same way, the less angry he seems when he should be beyond pissed the more consider you should be." She agreed grinning He just rolled his eyes.

"Quite, now close your eyes its time for you to return to camp." He said she obliged and a flare of brilliant gold light later and they were standing back by the big house. Percy waved at them from where he was perched on the railing that ran around the porch. He must have know to be over there waiting for them to return.

"Nice to see your unbarbecued Hermonie!" He called putting down the book he had been reading. "I was really beginning to like the idea of a sister!" She just rolled her eyes at him. "So whats the story then?" He asked as they walked over.

"Hermonie is to ask the Oracle for a prophecy we will decide what will be done after that." Poseidon said Percy nodded.

"Are you sticking around?" He asked.

"For the moment yes, I will see what the prophecy, if any, is and head back to Olympus." He said Percy sighed nodding as Chiron trotted up looking surprised.

"Lord Poseidon!" He said pausing at the steps looking between the three of them. "To what do we owe the honer?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hermonie is to ask the Oracle for a prophecy, she will be going to rescues Orion." Chiron nodded looking over at Hermonie.

"In that case if you could follow me Hermonie?" He said heading into the house. Hermonie looked at Poseidon who nodded to her so she followed, Percy remaining by the entrance. There was a few moments of silence Percy stared at the door Hermonie had gone through ignoring his father who's eyes he could feel on him.

"Percy." He stated calmly Percy tore his attention away from the door and looked sideways at Poseidon.

"Yes?" He asked levelly Poseidon sighed it was obvious Percy did not want to have this conversation right now.

"What is the extent of your ability to see the future?" He asked Percy shot a look his way frowning.

"I don't really see the future a lot to tell you the truth, occasionally sure, but what I usually see is other places or the past. There was one week a couple of months ago where I got a weeks worth of highlights of the Trojan War. Interesting from a tactical standpoint I did learn a lot from it, but I could have gone without front row seats to that." He said matter of factly Poseidon winced at that. Children Percys age should not have to deal with war like that.

"And other places you say?" He asked moving on Percy grinned at that.

"Its exactly what it sounds like I see other places and as far as I can tell, almost no one can see me when Im doing it not even you and the other gods. Iv seen your palace a lot as well as Olympus and a few other places." He said smirking Poseidon starred at him for a moment frowning.

"You said_ most_ could not see you, who could?" He asked Percy shifted on the railing looking uncomfortable as though only now realizing he had let that slip, and refusing to meet his eyes. "Percy." He said again. "Who could see you." Percy sighed and looked up at him his head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"The only place I see with any frequency other then your palace and Olympus is Hades...specifically I usually end up near Tarterus." He said matter of factly. And shot a look at his father wincing at the stony looking he was spotting.

"Percy, who exactly is able to see you?" He asked flatly once more Percy smiled humorlessly.

"You really need to ask?" He asked Poseidon sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

"Kronos?" He asked Percy looked at him and nodded. "Damn it Percy why didn't you say something!"(1) He snapped making Percy flinch at his tone and look at him a bit wide eyed. Poseidon had _never_ yelled at him before, for anything. Poseidon sighed controlling his anger he wasn't mad at Percy.

"Um did I miss something?" Asked Hermonie they both looked over sharply to see Hermonie standing there looking between them with a raised eye brow. Poseidon looked at Percy intently for a moment before he spoke.

"We'll finish discussing this later Percy, inform me if it happens again." He said his tone brooked no argument, Percy nodded and looked at Hermonie.

"So what the verdict then?" He asked changing the subject she gave him a silent look that quite clearly said she would be interrogating him later.

"Well, we've got a prophecy." She said with a grin. "And its almost upbeat! No hints about anybody dieing, well nobody we like anyways!" Percy smiled at that.

"Well lets hear it then." He asked Hermonie nodded sharply before repeating the prophecy she had been given.

_**3 Children of the sea will cross the void**_

_**Seeking what was stolen from the sky.**_

_**A prince, A Seer, A Seeker of knowledge.**_

_**A battle fought at an ancient sanctuary,**_

_**The children of the sea and sky against the darkness**_

_**A power sought by the lost will be found**_

_**And a Titan shall fall at the claws of a dragon**_

_**A battle may be won**_

_**But the War has just begun.**_

She finished looking at them expectantly frowning. "Aside from the ending being a bit ominous it doesn't sound to bad for us, and several parts of it make sense right off the bat me and Percy will be going, but who would the prince be? Im a little behind on my Greek mythology I really only hit the highlights when I was researching before coming here." She looked at them both expectantly.

"Well, the only prince I know of would be Triton, but he's a god he can't come on a quest." Said Percy, but Poseidon just shook his head.

"Given the situation he would be able to, plus you said your spell requires a great deal of power. More then you and Orion had, you'll need him to get there and back." He said looking distant, Hermonie and Percy exchanged surprised looks at this. "He's agreed to come." He added a moment later.

"Oh, um, really?" Asked Percy startled Poseidon nodded.

"I leave you two to puzzle out the rest of it if you can, Triton will meet you in the bay at dawn tomorrow and you'll leave for Britain." He said they nodded agreeing. "Now Ill be going try to come back in once piece you two I don't want to loose either of you." He said smiling and after they had closed their eyes he vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1- It always bothered me that A. he never said anything and B with all the mind reading gods no one found out about that.

Quetzal well what do you think? review!

Ps this story just rolled over 45,295 hits!


	21. Full Speed Ahead!

Quetzal: well hello everyone! ^-^this chapters a bit of a filler but does hit some important points so pay attention. Next chapter will be the epic battle I know you've all been waiting for!

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 - Full Speed Ahead!

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie cracked an eye open to find Percy grinning down at her, it was morning already? She thought disgruntled. "Come on Hermonie we've got an hour before sunrise to make sure we've got everything." He said trying to coax her out of her nest of blankets, she had opted to sleep underwater like Percy and had, had what was probably the best night of sleep ever. But now the trick was getting her out of bed.

"10 more minutes." She muttered trying to pull the covers back over her head Percy just rolled his eyes and turned the water around her icy cold. She screeched in surprise sprouting purple blue scales over her arms and up her neck and sitting up sharply as Percy costed back through the water away from her looking startled. "Bastard." She growled he just grinned again unapologetic.

"Well, your up arnt you?" He said with a shrug. "Mission accomplished, but whats with the scales?" She glared at him eyes narrowing. "Its a shapshifting spell iv been working on I just haven't quite gotten the trick of it yet" She said before shooting out of bed and making a grab for him, black claws slicing through the space he had occupied a moment before. She missed, nearly hitting the wall as he costed to the left out of the way. She was certainly more clumsy in the water then he was. "Having a little trouble there Hermonie?" He asked grinning she glared before smirking suddenly. "What?" He asked

"You are forgetting one very important thing Percy" She said sweetly a slender wooden rod appearing in her left and "Im a witch". _Crap_! Was the only thought Percy had time for as he dodged out of the way of the red bolt of light that boiled the water around it as went.

"Um, can't we talk about this Hermonie?" He asked hurriedly and ducked another bolt this one a light blue. "Im guessing thats a no?" He continued and dodged another blast of light. This was the situation that Triton found when he arrived 15 minutes later, having decided to come early. He watched a bit bemused as Percy was chased around the bay by his irritated and currently still scaled sister, and tryed not to laugh when Percy ran into a sunken tree while dodging a shot of purple light.

"Enough you two." He called saving Percy from getting hit with something no doubt unpleasant. They both looked over at him a little startled.

"Triton? Your early!" Percy said looking relived Hermonie eyed him intently the scales receding into her skin and disappearing as she took in his appearance before smiling at him.

"Hermonie Soren, Its nice to meet you Triton." She said brightly he sent her an amused look.

"What exactly were you planing to do if you caught him?" He asked she just smirked.

"I hadn't quite made up my mind yet I was thinking of turning him green with yellow pokadots for a week, that wouldn't have really prevented him from going on the quest." She said brightly sending Percy an evil smirk. Percy shot him a look that clearly said _HELP! _

Triton just smirked it would seem Percy still hadn't quite picked up on the fact that most creatures of the sea were predisposed to playing pranks on people, oh well if he was going to survive without going crazy he'd pick up a sense of humor soon enough. "Quite, now are you two packed? We leave in half an hour." He asked mildly, startled looks crossed the two demigods faces and they shot back into the cabin to make sure they had everything. Triton just shook his head and swam after them. They came out into the main room only a few minutes later Percy with a pack Hermonie with her swords strapped on, her cloak over her shoulders.

"Were taking the Akhet right?" She asked he nodded she turned to Percy. "Well lets go put your stuff on board now then, no need to leave that till later." She said before they both disappeared again, back to the surface, Triton just shook his head following, kids.

"So whats the story with the Akhet anyway?" Asked Percy as the surfaced next to the dock and climbing out with ease.

"It was a Christmas present from Horus." She answered grinning "Phat made it." She continued.

"Your joking right?" Asked Triton sounding startled, they both looked behind them to see Triton standing on the dock having changed his tail to legs at some point and joined them on the surface. Hermonie just shook her head.

"No Im not kidding, I was a little surprised on who made it as well, I had to look it up 'cause I couldn't remember who it was." She said Triton just stared at her like she had grown another limb at some point and he had only just noticed. Percy looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows a little confused.

"Whats so significant about that?" He asked Hermonie grinned as Triton just sighed and shot him a look.

"Paht is one of the creators of that world it would be like you getting a Christmas present from Chaos." He explained Percy blinked looking a bit taken aback and looked at Hermonie.

"Um..Why?" He asked she shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said brightly. "But its a really nice ship so Im not going to argue." Triton snorted stepping around them and going up to the Akhet looking it over.

"Certainly an amazing piece of work." He said and jumped on board Hermonie rolled her eyes and got on as well helping Percy up after.

"Come on, this way." She said gesturing to the deck house door and disappearing down below. He followed pausing in amazement at what he found.

"Its bigger on the inside." He stated a little mystified (1) Hermonie looked back at him and nodded.

"I know, not too significantly, and it still follows the contour of the hull, its just this and three bed rooms. One's in the bow, thats mine. Then one on either side of the room here." She said indicating two doors on either side of the spacious living room / kitchen. The room was about about what he would think the entire space below decks would be. The ship itself was large but not awkwardly so. About 60 feet long making the room plenty big enough too make sure you didn't feel like you were stuck in a sardine can. The room was done in varying shades of blue and gold with a carpeted floor and an image of the night sky on the ceiling in black and silver that looked to real to be painted on. A pair of couches were arranged with a black wooden coffee table between them, with a flat screen TV on the wall as well.

"Not bad." Said Triton mildly looking around the room in interest before heading for the left hand door on the side that Hermonie had indicated earlier. Hermonie shrugged and pointed him to the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion groaned as he woke his head pounding. What the hell had hit him? He wondered cracking his eyes open and taking a look around. All he saw were mossy walls, he blinked for a moment confused, as he tried to figure out how exactly he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered he had been hiding out in the Forbidden forest waiting for Hermonie and her brothers to pick him up they were supposed to be there the day after tommarrow. So what had happened? He had been carefully to stay a healthy distance from the castle just in case, so what exactly...

The door across the room clanged suddenly distracting him as the bolt was push back and the door hauled open. He stared blankly at the person standing there for a moment before letting his head fall back and banging it against the wall. "Why couldn't I have gotten capture by Tom? Or even the fucking acromatuals! But nnnooooooo! I just had to get caught by Bloody Fucking Albus Dumblefuck." He hissed still banging his head against the wall in frustration. Albus scowled and with a flick of his wand sent a bolt of bright red light at Orion making him flinch and hiss in pain. Albus frowned and the light got brighter Orion just snarled at him not making a sound. Albus sighed and let up on the spell.

"Its too bad really." He said with mock sadness. "I had it all planed out for you, you would go through life the good little martyr, defeat voldamort and marry dear ginny and die mysteriously in your sleep after giving her an heir." He sighed and looked back at Orion who was giving him a decidedly creeped out look.

"The worst part of that whole plan of yours would have to be the 'marry Ginny' bit. I wouldn't touch _that_ if the fate of the universe depended on it!" He said a grossed out look on his face. Albus looked at him blankly for a moment before shaking his head.

"Now now my boy, no need to say such things about your future wife!" He said brightly Orion just looked blankly at him for a moment.

"I thought we had just established that your 'grand scheme' went down the toilet?" He asked offhandedly and received another of the red curses that left him feeling like he had lava running through his veins.

"Not quite brat. You see no one knows about this this hiccup in my plans except you and your cousin. And with her out of the picture I can just put you right back where you started." He said.

"And you think ill go along with that?" He asked drily Albus snorted.

"You don't need to thats what memory and compulsion charms are for." He answered smirking and threw another red curse at him making him hiss softly. All the while his was mind spinning with plans, he knew Hermonie was on her way back to get him, but it would be at least 2 days before they got here. He would just have to hope Albus didn't try the spells for a few days. _Hurry Hermonie! _He thought hopping she head him before he was blasted with the pain curse again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An/ for a more EPIC chapter please turn your Youtube players to-Pirates Of The Caribbean soundtrack - At Wits End at 5:15 min, at this time it might not match up completely as its based of _my_ reading speed but its still good i think! ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The were 10 hours out from camp when Hermonie flinched suddenly, a look of agony flashing through her eyes before she collapsed falling away from the wheel and causing the fast moving Akhet to nearly wipeout and flip. Percy dove for the wheel and spun it back straight before slowing them down and crouching down to check on Hermonie. Triton jumped up from below decks looking a bit irritated. "What in Hades wa...Hermonie!" He said spotting his downed sister next to Percy. He shot over looking concerned. "what happened?" He asked sharply Percy shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know, she was fine then looked like she was in pain and fell over!" He answered Triton frowned and put a had on her forehead which then glowed a deep blue color. After a moment he pulled away frowning.

"It was a curse, it looks like it was reflecting on her through her connection to Orion." He said looking a bit concerned. "Something must have gone wrong." Percy shoot a look at Triton before glancing at the wheel.

"We need to get there _now, _How much faster do you think this thing can go?" He asked grimly Triton smirked in answer.

"Well, lets find out shall we?" He said picking Hermonie up and putting her on the small couch set into the wall next to the wheel, before catching on and spinning the wheel to bring them around to the east again before with a sharp jolt the Ahekt was all but flying over the water.

"Do I even want to know how fast were going?" Asked Percy looking up from where he had been checking once more on Hermonie, Triton laughed.

"Around 400 why? Scared?" He asked tauntingly Percy rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." He answered drily before a groan distracted him. He looked down to see Hermonie blinking up at him blearily. "Are you all right?" He asked she closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face grimacing.

"Ya, im fine." She muttered sitting up with a wince, Percy taking a step back looking concerned.

"What happened?" He asked Hermonie grimaced again closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at him with angry glint in her eyes.

"Orion's been recaptured." She said flatly Percys jaw fell open and was about to answer when a massive BOOM! Of thunder directly over their heads shook the sky cuting him off and making everyone jump, she glanced skyward and sighed. "Well, at least he seems to care!" She said drily making Percy roll his eyes.

"Any idea what Orion condition is?" Asked Triton over another concussive boom of thunder. She sighed a pained look crossing her face.

"He's being tortured, thats why I collapsed he was trying to tell me he had been captured before he couldn't concentrate enough to contact me. I caught the edge of the curse that Dumbledore was using on him." She answered flatly, at this the now rolling storm clouds above them exploded ferociously once more several bolts on lightning hitting the water a healthy distance away from them before a massive gust of wind came up catching the Akhets sails and pushing it even faster. Triton cursed trying to keep the Akhet on course under the new speed boost.

Hermonie looked thoughtful for a moment before getting to her feet, she swayed for a second grimacing, before reaching around Triton and pushing a green button on the console. The Akhet jumped and she sat back down abruptly looking queasy as the Akhet seemed to lift several feet out of the water, the rattling of the deck smoothing out as it picked up slightly more speed.

"Hydrofoil." She said with a shrug at the looks she got in response to this development.

"Just full of surprises aren't you." Said Triton with a sigh considering the ocean racing past them before nodding to himself and looking back at them. "At this speed we'll reach Britain in about 9 hours." he said they both nodded Hermonie sighing and staggering back to her feet, leaning heavily on Percy, as he helped her back down the stairs to her room, she really needed to lay down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1-although blue, it is not square ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal: well what do you think? I know your all glaring at me for getting Orion caught but he has to be where he is for next chapter to work. Needless to say Orions going to be going Apocalyptic on Krios and Dumbledore next chapter! ^-^ I can hardly wait!


	22. Storm Breaking

Quetzal- well here we go the battle you've all been waiting for! Orion Vs. Krios place your bets now! ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22 - Storm Breaking

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie stared down at the seal melted into the stone of the cliff for several moments half listening to the storm raging over their heads that failed to drop either rain or wind on them for all that sky was nearly pitch black, and the sounding forest wasn't being spared the tempest. She looked up at the Triton and Percy. "You two ready?" She asked they nodded. "Chance's are they know we're coming, so be prepared for an ambush, Im going to need a few moments to recover from the spell when we get there so I wont be able to help all right?" She said they nodded again Percy pulling out Riptide and shifting it into its true form. She took a deep breath and focused her magic on the seal after a moment it connected, she waited a second for the spell to stabilize before nodding her eyes still closed.

She felt Triton put his hand on her shoulder and the resulting rush of power almost made her lose her hold on the spell. It was like getting dragged under in a raging river, but after a moment of struggling to send the power where she wanted it the seal under their feet began to glow a dull blue green that steadily brightened as it was feed more energy. The amount of power she was getting just kept increasing, causing the spell to charge much faster then the last time. Moments later with a bright flash of light they vanished.

Hermonie staggered at the sudden loss of energy as the power coming from Triton abruptly cut off as the light faded reveling the depths of the Forbidden forest. It was night with the full moon shining down through the clearing they had appeared in. Triton had his trident out and was surveying their soundings wearily for any threat, she had made sure to tell them just how dangerous this forest could be, with or without a Titan to worry about. She straightened up with a soft groan and stretched her shoulders out a bit trying to shake out the lingering tenseness from casting the spell and using Tritons power.

"We where we're supposed to be Hermonie?" Asked Percy glancing around the shadowed forest. She nodded tuning in a circle as she tried to determine the way to the castle from here, before spotting a tree that had been blasted to splinters. She stared at it for a second remembering the blast that had destroyed it. Had it really only been 3 days? She shook herself looking back at Percy.

"This way." She said drawing one of her twin swords and setting off into the brush on the same side of the clearing as the dead tree. They walked on, the forest unnaturally silent around them only the occasional shaft of moon light shinning through a gap in the canopy braking up the darkness. Hermonie was used to this having been in the forest before, but the effect seemed to be getting to her brothers. She glanced back at them and had to stifle a laugh, they were both eyeing the forest around them like it was going to jump up and eat them...then again this _was_ the Forbidden forest it might very well do so if it was so inclined to a midnight snack. They had been walking for 20 minutes when Triton hissed at her to stop, Hermonie could see the light from the castle through the trees now, so why was he stopping? He was staring at the air in front of them with a frown on his face. "Whats wrong?" She asked he frowned and looked at her.

"Theres a ward here, its not mortal magic, I would assume its how they knew Orion was around. He wouldn't have been able to seance it." He said after a moment, she and Percy glanced at each other.

"Can we get by without setting it off?" Asked Percy Triton sighed looking irritated and shook his head no.

"Its a Titans spell Im not powerful enough to sneak by this, I could destroy it but that would alert Krios to our presence all the same." He said Hermonie nodded.

"Well, you might as well try." She pointed out. "We arnt getting in there any other way." He looked at her silently for a moment before nodding and tuning his attention back to the ward. After a few minutes of Triton pretty much staring off into space he moved. Grabbing them both and shoving sending them through where the ward lay diving after them as well. They all hit the ground in a heap Triton gasping like he had just run a marathon. "Im guessing that did it?" She asked hopefully he nodded slowly his breathing leveling off a bit.

"Yes, I don't think we were detected, but if we want to leave soon your going to be on your own from here on out. I need to recover my power if were going to be getting anywhere." He said she nodded looking around at where they were on the grounds before pointing to their left.

"We can drop you off at the lake if you want. Its not to far out of our way" She said he looked in the direction she was pointing and spotted the shimmering black reflection of the moonlight off the water and nodded.

"That would be for the best." He agreed tiredly Hermonie nodded and she and Percy helped him to his feet and set off following the tree line around to the lake. It wasn't far to go though and they soon found themselves all but dragging him into the water. He collapsed looking relived as his body changed back to the fish tailed form they were familiar with. He nodded to them looking a little more awake then he had the moment before. "Go now, you wont have much time to find him before we're discovered, ill be fine." He said they both nodded and took off over the grass to the castle that glittered like a massive jewel in the darkness its many windows alight. As fate would have it though it wasn't going to be that easy.

Just as they passed the last stand of trees to make a run across the open grounds to the side entrance by the green houses they both felt a chill, like they had just walked threw a wall of ice. They both froze exchanging looks of horror! "Ten bucks says that was another ward." She muttered.

"Shit!" Hissed Percy looking around. "Were going to have to make a run for it!" He said but Hermonie shook her head grimly.

"Its to far we don't have time." She answered drawing her second sword Percy cursed again and activated his shield which spiraled open with a snap. They both flinched as another wave of cold came over them.

"_**Well, well, well what do we have here?" **_Said a voice amused, Hermonie recognized Krios voice instantly and growled in frustration why couldn't everything work out the way it was supposed to for once! She thought furiously trying to figure out where the titan was. "_**What? Nothing to say brat? You've caused me quite a bit of trouble you know."**_ He said stepping out of the shadows a sadistic grin on his face. "_**And I see no reason not to follow through with my previous promise."**_ Added leering at her she just stared stonily back at him, not reacting to his comments. Krios just laughed at her silence and turned to look at Percy who was looking at him disgusted. "_**Whats the matter brat? Your fathers done worse."**_ He taunted Percy growled and took a step forward Hermonie shook her head at him.

"We need to work together Percy or we don't stand a chance." She said never taking her eyes off Krios who laughed at this.

"_**You honestly think you can beat me?"**_ He asked amused. "_**The other brat just got lucky, and thats a trick I wont fall for twice."**_ He said looking between them. _**"But by all means don't let that stop you! Ill enjoy making you both scream before you die!" **_ He said laughing and without another word Hermonie jumped into action Percy following close behind. Krios took a step back in surprise and barley blocked Hermonies slash as his side as she shot by. He twisted with a snarl following her only to catch sight of Percy coming at him from the other direction as he did so, and turned back to block the boys strike. This left him open to Hermonies second attack which left him a shallow slash on his side before she jumped away again. He snarled enraged at this and swung his blade at Percy, but the boy was already well out of rang of the hit. He growled and summoned a spear in his free hand using it to force Hermonie away from him while dealing with Percy with the sword.

They both knew better then to try to fight him head on, unfortunately for Krios. They knew they weren't powerful enough for it, and knowing this refused to stay still long enough for him to land a hit. It was however, a loosing battle, for all that they could stay ahead of the Titans attacks they were still only demigods and quickly tired, Krios did not.

Krios of course knew this, and waited holding back until he had them right where he wanted them. Then with their reflexes slowed by exhaustion he stuck. Percy was sent flying by a blast of energy and hit a tree hard falling to the ground with a groan and not getting up. Hermonie wasn't quite so lucky though, she backpedaled trying to put some distance between her and Krios as Percy went flying. He turned smirking, and Hermonies eyes widened as she tried to throw herself out of the way, but she wasn't quite fast enough though. The thrown spear punched into her shoulder launching her through the air and lodging several meters off the ground in a tree trunk pinning Hermonie by her shoulder. Krios laughed as she screamed in pain.

"_**Well now that was fun."**_ He said stalking up to where she hung several feet off the ground. He didn't seem to notice that the ground was shaking slightly. _**"Now I do believe I have a promise to keep."**_ He said leering at her and reached towards her only to be knocked off his feet as the ground next to the castle exploded. Sending boulders the size of dump trucks hundreds of meters into the night sky along with a massive cloud of dust. Krios staggered back to his feet glaring murderously as something massive moved in the dust cloud climbing out of the hole it had just blasted into the ground an angry sibilant hissing sound like the worlds biggest cobra accompanying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion glared at the wall across from him trying to melt it with sheer rage alone, it wasn't working much to his disappointment. Dumbldore had been down here twice to torture him since he'd been caught, but with no light he wasn't sure how long that had been, no more then a day he thought sighing. He had learned several things thanks to Dumbdores monologuing though, which was truly the only upside to the situation. Apparently when they had drained the wards of the castle they had also completely collapsed them, completely destroying the 1000 year old protections. Not only that, but because of this school had been canceled until such time that new wards could be erected so the castle was empty.

Orion sighed letting his head fall back against the wall with a slight thud he was tired, he closed his eyes hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before Dumbledore came back again when a mental scream blindsided him. His mind reeled as he tried to think past the pain pounding in his mind. He was only really able to discern one thing through the pain, someone had hurt Hermonie...That person was going to pay. The spells keeping him in the room buckled as his magic tried to force its way through, but the spells had been set by Krios and held against the backlash, he snarled and his magic shifted. If he couldn't break the spells preventing escape by magic he would just break out the old fashion way. The spells couldn't hold him if there were no walls for them to be tied to he thought viciously, his form blurring as he forced his magic into the animagus spell, and not the more mundane half of it either no he had something _else_ in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie stared at the moon lit cloud of dust dumbstruck. What the hell was going on? A loud screech sounded from the dust could as the shadow shifted and suddenly explode upward massive wings blocking out the moonlight for a moment, she stared upward at the slightly glowing dragon in awe. It was easily the size of a jumbo jet if not larger massive sharply raked wings cutting through the air with ease. It shot straight up looping over and circling for a moment staring down at them. The sheer power coming off it was astonishing it roared circling still and looked straight at her. Her mind ground to a halt, she knew those eyes, no one else had eyes that shade of green. "Orion?"

_(He looks like this)-http:/ kl6. deviantart .com /art/Reign- Of-fire-dragon-7 2734 710 _

_(or look up reign of fire in general)_

_Flashback_

"_Quite, this however is not your normal animagus potion." He said they both looked at him sharply frowning now._

_ "How so?" Asked Hermonie._

_ "Simple really, the mortal version of the potion wouldn't be very affective on you both and very well might not work at all due to your dual mortal and immortal magics. So this was made to work correctly with demigods like yourselves." He said they exchanged curious looks._

_ "Whats so different about this potion?" Asked Orion examining his own vial._

_ "Simple the normal potion works by giving you a form that is a reflection of your soul and magic, but you both have dual magics so this potion has a bit more power behind it and will react properly with your own magics. So it would follow then that...?" He trailed off looking at them expectantly. They both stared at him wide eyed._

_ "Wait a second...Do you mean we get to two forms?" Asked Orion Bennu nodded._

_ "Correct two forms one for each kind of magic, one mortal, one immortal." He agreed they both looked at him blankly for a moment._

_ "What do you mean ones immortal?"_

_End flashback_

Flashes of emotion echoed through her connection with Orion chief among them anger. The dragon that she was sure was Orion turned its eyes to Krios and roared again, the challenge obvious in his voice. Krios looked a hair uncertain at this turn of evens but wasn't about to let some brat make him back off just because he could turn into a dragon! Instead he laughed and returned to his true size stalking forward his swords ready to slash the moment the dragon was in range. Hermonie estimated that Orions current form would be almost eye to eye with the titan if he was on the ground that was one really big dragon. Krios sent a blast of energy at Orion who spun and dove easily evading the strike and sweeping downwards jaws wide open. There was a crackling sound and a bolt of lightning left his mouth slamming into the surprised Titan.

Krios snarled and slashed at the dragon as it swept by pulling its long narrow wings in to avoid the hit and spiraling back up a moment later. "_**You think you can win brat?"**_ The Titan roared and changed shape becoming a massive demonic looking eagle as big as Orions dragon. Hermonie smirked, bad idea she thought, knowing right off the bat the Titan was probably better off on the ground, the way he plowed through the air like a freight train was a dead give away. Orion moved with the wind spinning and flowing with the currents never stopping, he wasn't so much flying in the air he _was _the air and just about as easy to catch by the looks of it as Orion flew rings around the titan. She just hoped he had better luck then her and Percy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once he was in the air the blind rage that had let him change faded to a smoldering anger letting him think. He couldn't believe he had actually done it! The power he could feel now was astonishing he felt like he could do anything! He beat his long wing rocketing through the air. This was nothing like flying on his broom he thought spinning and looping for a moment before settling into circle the area. His wings bending the air the way he wanted instead of cutting threw. When he finally spotted Hermione his rage almost threatened to over take him again she was pinned, her feet several meters off the ground, to a tree a spear impaled in her shoulder holding her there. He saw her eyes widen in realization and he knew she had just figured out that the dragon was him. He turned his attention to the Titan and snarled roaring out a challenge to him, Krios laughed sending a blast of black tinged golden energy at him.

He pulled in his left wing rolling out of the way and into a dive as some instinct told him to open his mouth and he did so expecting fire, what he got was a bolt of lightning more powerful then anything he'd ever created before. The bolt lit up the night with a brilliant flash of white light as it hit. He pulled in his wings as he shot past Krios to avoid the titans wild swing and kited back up. He turned back to make another pass when Krios yelled something he didn't catch and turned into a massive evil looking eagle. Orion twisted midair diving around the now airborne Titan tearing out several tail feathers as he went making Krios screech in pain and snap at him as he tried to turn and follow. Orion spun back up effortlessly and slid sideways in the air over the Titan tearing his back open with a well aimed kick, and twisted diving around and under Krios to avoid his beak. This proved to be a mistake though as Krios closed his wings dropping, and agony tore through his shoulders, Krios's talons connecting and tearing chunks out of his back. He rolled breaking free of the titans claws and spiraling down red/gold blood dripping off his back and down his wings. He turned wheeling midair and ignoring the pain in his shoulders shot straight up slamming into Krios and latching on. Hooked wings claws buried in his neck and wing as he bit down on his neck tearing a mass of feathers and flesh off before letting go and dropping away, as he fell away he lashed out catching the titan left wing in his jaws and twisting in the air like a crocodile in the water, shattering the wing and turning it into a mess of broken feathers and bone.

Krios screamed in pain dropping through the air. As quickly as the damage healed it wasn't fast enough to keep him from hitting the ground. With a flash of gold light the titan was back to him human form his left arm a useless gold ichor covered mess of flesh. Orion wheeled in the air screeching mockingly at him, Krios glared up at him before smirking and looking to where Hermonie was still pinned. Orion dove knowing what he was up to before he even moved.

He knew it was probably just a trick, but he couldn't risk that. A few dozen meters away he flared his wings out braking his fall, and brought his rear talons forward to tear into the Titan, who spun back around grinning and punched him in the head as he snapped at Krios throat his talons hitting his chest and cutting long gouges in the flesh. Orion was knocked away his ears ringing with the impact as he slammed into the ground a short distance away.

"_**To think you honestly thought you were a threat to me demigod!"**_ He said laughing his damaged arm almost completely healed. Orion, who had landed on his back, rolled over getting his back legs and wing claws under him. Not having front limbs that didn't double as wings was decidedly odd, he thought too himself. He wobbled for a moment trying to find his balance before crouching down and hissing. Krios laughed again stalking forward and taking a swing at the grounded dragon. Orion reared up spreading his wings and roaring as the sword cut through the air only a few feet in front of his snout. He backed up remaining balanced on his hind legs and roared again spitting another lightning bolt at the Titan who jumped back with a yell apparently having forgotten that little trick. Orion took a chance and leapt forward using the lightening as a distraction to close the distance between them. He bit down catching Krios's still not quite healed arm and shaking it like a dog with a toy while bringing his one of his wings up to knock krios sword away as he did so.

Krios tried to shake him off but Orion hung on sawing his teeth through bone now, and with a savage twist and yank of his head tore Krios's arm off at the elbow, jumping away with his grizzly prize. Krios howled in pain and swung wildly at him the sword catching a glancing blow on the crest of bone that ran down his head and cutting the side of his face. The wound was hardly life threatening but the red/gold blood down leaking into his right eyes was _not_ helping. He spat the arm out and blasted the Titan with another lightning bolt nearly knocking him over, and twisted slamming Krios to the ground with his tail and blasting him with another bolt.

He could feel himself loosing strength as the wounds on his back bleed heavily he needed to end this quickly or he was going to his ass kicked! He took a deep breath gathering his power as Krios struggled back to his feet and let loose a barrage of lightning, one bolt after another. Krios howled staggering back under the assault, trying to shield himself with his own power but the hastily created barrier couldn't hold against the rage powered magic Orion was throwing at him. After a minute of continues bolts of lightning a tremendous howl from Krios split the night and Orion was nearly blinded as the Titan exploded into gold mist the concussion of power sending him flying into the lake with a massive splash as the golden mist faded away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- well what did you think? i wasn't sure about the battle it seemed too easy really? Oh well next chapter were headed home and Albus gets whats coming to him! ^-^

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Mission Accomplished

Quetzal: well heres chapter 23 and I would like to point out something very important. Dumbledore for all that he is a powerful sorcerer _is still mortal_ ok? And our friends here consist of 1 god 1 demigod and 2 demigods that can turn immortal any time they feel like it. In other words its not even a challenge all right?

And im now 20! (dances) and not only that the lunar eclipse on the 20/21 almost exactly coincided with when i was born _and_ it was the winter equinox! too bad i didn't get to see it we got pounded by a blizzard all night : (

-_Thoughts-_

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter - 23 Mission Accomplished

xxxxxxxxxx

Orion groaned and cracked his eyes open to find himself on the bank of the lake, and still in dragon form as the sun peaked over the horizon. He blinked and tried to move only for a voice to stop him. "Stay still I can't heal you if your jumping around." Said Hermonie smiling up at him. Orion looked at her silently for a moment before sighing and relaxing again as she sent water flowing over the massive already half healed gouges in his back healing them completely. Hermonie looked over the dragon with a smile she hadn't been able to see him very well the night before, and with the sun finally rising she got her first good look at him.

He wasn't black as she'd originally thought she saw, rather he was a deep metallic bronze color that lightened to almost gold in places. His head didn't look like any dragon she'd ever seen before either, the scales on his head were so smoothly laid out it was more like he was wearing a mask made from one massive piece of molded metal. Three curving horns projected from either side of his head as well decreasing in length the closer they got to his jaw. It almost made him look like he was wearing a spiked crown.

His body was thin and serpentine not like the bulky creatures you usually imagined when you thought 'dragon' and he didn't have front legs instead he stood on the wrist joint of his wings which held two scythe shaped claws. It was hardly a good design if you wanted to be able to move on the ground, but it was perfect for something that was built for the air and only the air.

"Hell of an entrance you made before." She said he snorted and rolled his eyes before sending her and image of a dragon fighting an evil knight to rescue the damsel in distress. She gave him an evil eye.

"I am not helpless thank you very much!" She said and he gave her a wide eyed look of absolute innocence as though asking how she ever thought he would say such a thing! She just laughed not believing the act for a moment.

"Right," She drawled smirking at him and threw a car sized ball of water at his face, he snorted and sneezed the water having gone up his nose and glared at her making her giggle. He hissed at her making her laugh harder and he huffed annoyed.

"Your awake I see." Said someone else drily he glanced towards the voice without moving his head. The speaker looked to be around 26 or so with long black hair tied back in a tail. He was currently helping another teen walk over to them. Orion stared at the younger of the two, he had never seen someone with eyes that shade of blue before. A moment later Hermonie spoke pulling his attention back to her.

"Orion this is Triton and Perseus, my brothers. Triton, Percy this is Orion although he usually doesn't look like a dragon." She said they both nodded smiling.

"Nice to meet the guy thats got Zeus so worked up." Said the younger one, Perseus he thought. "You should have seen the thunder storm when he found out what had happened to you." He continued grinning. Orion hummed to himself at this but didn't let him get his hopes up. Zeus was probably only angry because it had been a Titan that had gotten away with this, not really because of him. He sighed and glanced at Hermonie who was just finishing healing his back. A minute later she let the water fall away from him and he picked his head up carefully mindful of the fact that he would squash someone if he wasn't careful, his head was the size of a mini van on its own.. He growled to him self and looked around at the now cratered lawn of Hogwarts castle for a moment before looking back at the other three. He sent Hermonie a picture of Krios and a question she grinned.

"He's not dead," She answered wryly. "But apparently he's about as close to it as he can get it'll be centuries before anyone has to worry about him." She finished he nodded looking back towards the forest before a hint of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, he slammed a wing forward between the group by his head and the blaze of green light now headed their way. The death curse was absorbed into his wing soundlessly with absolutely no effect. He snarled recognizing the silhouette of the person who had attacked them.

Dumbledore.

He had just defeated a Titan! And this moron dared to attack him? The depths of the mans stupidity was astounding! He roared at Albus hauling himself to his feet as another green curse chromed off his head to no affect. He snarled leaping over the three on the ground and charging. Apparently Dumbldore wasn't _that _stupid, and at the sight of a charing dragon the size of a jet Albus disappeared with a crack apperating away. Orion skidded to a halt and turned tracking the magic and firing a lightning bolt at Dumbldore as he reappeared, forcing the sorcerer to apperate again to avoid being fried. "ORION!" He turned to look at Triton who had yelled. "Do not kill him! He is to be brought before the counsel to be punished for his actions!" He added Orion stared at him for a moment before huffing and taking a step back. Triton nodded and stalked out to deal with Dumbldore. Orions current form not being very conducive to the whole 'bring him back alive' thing.

Dumbledore frowned in confusion seeing as the entire conversation had occurred in ancient Greek, and was subsequently not prepared for the spell that turned him into a seashell a moment later. Not that he could possibly blocked it if he had. Triton picked up the shell and eyed it for a moment before putting it in his pocket Triton then looked over at Orion.

"Can you change to something of a bit more manageable size?" He asked Orion shrugged and focused his magic. Picturing his Demigod form, and after a moment his magic snapped back forcing him back to normal. He staggered nearly falling flat on his face before Hermonie caught him. He looked up grinning wryly and saw the weird look he was getting from Triton.

"What?" He asked the god just shook his head.

"You didn't just change your physical form when you did that!" He said sounding confused Orion gave him a black look.

"Soo...?" He asked mystified at why this was a problem.

"You shouldn't be able to _do _that!" He said exasperated Orion just looked at him quizzically.

"Do what? Shape shift?" He asked Triton just shook his head.

"No, go from being mortal to being immortal at the drop of a hat like that! Its impossible!" He said looking frustrated, Orion just shrugged.

"Me and Hermonie do 'Impossible' on a regular basis guess it's just something else to add to the list." He said looking down at her in concern. "How are you anyway? Last I saw you had a spear though your shoulder." She shrugged.

"Im fine, a little water does wonders, once Triton got me off that damn tree it wasn't difficult." He nodded tiredly eyes drooping.

"Well, since everyones alive and in more or less one piece can we go now?" Asked Percy.

"In a minute, Hermonie can I barrow your wand?" Asked Orion she nodded and handed it to him. He made a sharp slashing motion and focus on his sword. "Acio!" He stated concentrating. Within moments his sword came flying out of the forest where he'd lost it when Dumbledore had attacked him. He sighed canceling the spell and catching the blade putting it back in its sheath. Luckily the gold focus on his wrist had gone unnoticed as a bit of jewelry so he still had it, he just wasn't quite good enough yet with it for that spell. He handed her back her wand and whistled loudly. Percy looked like he was about to ask what the hell that was about when a pair of screeches heralded the arrival of Hedwig and Kaze. He grinned at them as hedwig landed on his arm and Kaze trotted up next to them head butting Hermonie to get her to scratch his crest. "Right we can go now." He said they nodded looking a bit oddly at the Hippogriff and the large white bird that was now sitting on his shoulder.

"A moment before you leave." Said a voice that had Orion and Hermonie grinning they turned and spotted Horus and Bennu. Hedwig took off again with an annoyed hoot as they both all but tackled Bennu in a hug. Horus smiled slightly at their antics and looked back towards the two other children of Poseidon. "I apologize for not being here earlier." He said politely "But Krios's magic was shielding the area, we couldn't get in." Triton nodded.

"Its not a problem it all worked out well enough." He answer diplomatically. Horus nodded and looked back over at Bennu, Orion, and Hermonie. Hermonie was excitedly telling him about the day she had spent at camp and meeting her father and the other Olympians. He was listening intently with a smile.

"Im glade, you've have both done well." He said grinning Hermonie and Orion smiled. Bennu took a step back and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small vial of clear liquid. He handed it to Hermonie with a smirk she took it curiously.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Phoenix tears." He answered. "It will cure any injury short of death no matter the circumstances." He looked at her with a raised eye brow. "And I believe you know someone back at camp in desperate need of that." He finished her eyes widened in realization, and she nodded again quickly unhooking her neckless with the Akhet on it and stringing the vial on as well to make sure she didn't lose it. "And before I forget, as a thank you for their assistance to you. We gave Sirius and Remus a lead on the whereabouts of the real harry potter who you were switched with 13 years ago, they left the country yesterday thinking you where both safely home to find him."(1) The two demigods stared at him dumbstruck.

"Seriously?" asked Hermonie stunned Bennu nodded smiling slightly.

"Yes, and they wanted you to know your still both welcome back anytime, just remember that alright?" He said they nodded again.

"Now I believe you four have some place to be." He said shooing them back towards Triton and Percy. "Go on, you parents are not doubt about ready to come charging over here to make sure you're all right." They nodded Horus waved at them and with a flash they were gone from the castle grounds and were back in the clearing the held the spell seal.

"This is unreal." Muttered Orion Hermonie laughed and hugged him.

"No kidding now come on I want to get back!" She said the all stepped onto the seal. Percy yelped and ducked as Hedwig tried to take a bite out of his hair and moved to the other side of the group glaring at the owl in irritation. Triton shook his head smiling and put a hand on Hermonies shoulder as she powered up the spell. With a blaze of blue green magic they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermonie sighed relived as they reappeared on the cliff side. Home sweet home she thought happily. The storm over there heads leveling off to a low roar after a moment the clouds still dark but no longer looking quite so dangerous. "what now?" Asked Orion looking around curiously.

"Well the quest isn't over until you two make it back to Olympus so we head for New York." Said Triton with a shrug Orion looked thoughtful.

"How are we planning on getting there?" He asked Hermonie shot him a look.

"You hit your head at some point Orion? Were taking the Akhet back, thats how we got here." She said drily he gave her a blank look at this before sighing.

"Right sorry im not really awake at the moment I haven't slept in two days." He said Hermonie looked concerned at this.

"Well you can sleep in my bunk on the Akhet on the way there. It should be about 10 hours at normal speed." She said he nodded leaning heavily on the Hippogriffs side, Kaze chirped at him and tugged on his hair. Orion batted him away tiredly.

"Stop that." He said looking sourly at Kaze only to have Hedwig bite his ear making him yelp. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped at her she just clacked her beak at him giving him her patented evil glare. Orion rolled his eyes and shot a look at Hermonie who was trying not to laugh. "Right can we go now?" He asked yawing Hermonie nodded and slid down a shallow spot on the cliff to the beach below. Orion looked down at her for a moment as Triton and Percy followed. Before jumping off the side and pulling on the air to slow his fall. He landed with a slight thump to see Hermonie rolling her eyes.

"Show off." She said and tossed the Akhet in pendant form into the surf causing it too return to its true form. Orion looked at the ship with a smile.

"Hell of a Christmas present you got there Hermione." He said grinning she nodded and they both dove into the surf swimming after Percy and Triton who had already headed out to the ship. Orion looked around as he climbed up the ladder impressed. "Those memories you sent me of this thing didn't do it justice." He said grinning Hermonie laughed. They looked over as a screech sounded and Kaze landed on the bow, he ruffled his wings before settling down there. "Well, someone looks comfortable" He said Hermonie rolled her eyes.

"Uhhu." She said laughing Percy yelped a moment later as Hedwig buzzed him whacking him over the head with a wing.

"Damnit! Orion tell your bird to stop attacking me!" He yelled ducking another pass. Orion snorted.

"Hedwigg! Leave him alone!" He yelled the owl screeched and settled on the top of the mast still giving Percy an evil glare.

"Right, now get down stairs." She said waving him towards the door. "You need to sleep before we get there." He nodded and headed for the door following Percy who was giving towards wary looks.

"Wow." He said looking around the room impressed Percy nodded.

"I know, kinda nice to travel in style for once." He agreed grinning and pointed across the room towards the bow. "Hermonies rooms there, someone will wake you up about an hour before we get there all right?" Orion nodded heading for the door.

"Thanks Percy." He said looking relived, five minutes later he had put his armor away and collapsed into the bed with a relived sigh. Between being tortured and fighting a Titan he was well over do for a good nap he thought his eyes falling closed.

xxxxxxxxxx

(11 hours later)

Orion stared at the glittering skyline of New York a grin working its way on to his face. The sun had set about an hour before and they were just pulling in to the city after sailing down the long island sound and into the East River. They had sent Kaze off in the direction of camp with Hedwig a little while before, as they could hardly take a Hippogriff to New York with them. Hermonie was at the wheel right now maneuvering them through the river to a dock they could use. 10 minutes later she pulled them up at some tiny little dock that looked like someone had put it there as an after thought and forgotten about it. "All right everybody off!" She called prompting the other three to jump onto the dock, she stepped off a moment later as well and turned back to the Akhet. She put a hand on the side and after a moment it glowed blue and compressed into a little ball of light before turning back into a pendant. She reattached it to the neckless and took off down the dock to shore. "Come on you guys!" She called apparently not liking the rickety dock anymore then the rest of them, but it was either that or sail around for an hour to find a nicer one.

30 minutes later they were walking up to the empire state building, he slowed down craning his neck back to see the top of it only for Hermonie to tug on his arm and nearly nock him over. "Come on Orion, the views better from upstairs anyway." He nodded and let her pull him into the building where Triton was talking to the man at the desk who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He was handed a key a moment later and Triton walked back over to them smirking.

"Well lets head up then I have the key." He said nodding to the elevator. Orion looked at them with a raised eyebrow at this.

"You can get to Olympus on an elevator?" He asked dubiously.

"Of course, unless you _want _to take the stairs?" Asked Percy grinning Orion laughed.

"Oh no, Ill take the elevator thanks." He agreed as they got on board. Triton inserted the key in the panel and turned it prompting a new button to appear labeled 600.

"Hang on." He said and pressed the button the doors closed and the elevator shot upward in a flash nearly nocking Hermonie and Orion, who had never come up this way, off their feet. The elevator pinged as it stopped and the doors slid open giving Orion his first, first hand view of Olympus.

"It looks cooler at night." Said Percy next to him grinning Orion nodded silently taking in the view. Hermonie tugged on his arm trying to get his attention.

"Come on Orion it'll still be here later we have to go see Zeus." She said this brought him back to reality with a snap. He shot her a look a hint of panic in his eyes, she sighed. "It'll be fine Orion, come on." She said he hesitated Hermonie rolled her eyes. "Move it or im telling everyone what happened last year after you fought Oro." She said a glint a of mischief in her eyes. Orion's eyes widened and he all but ran down the path dragging a laughing Hermonie with him.

"Must have been pretty embarrassing." Said Triton with a snicker Percy nodded and the both raced after the other two as well. In short order they had reached the massive doors to the counsel room. Triton gave the doors a push and they swung open.

x

x

x

x (i so wanted to leave it there but im not that evil am i?)

x

x

x

x (then again maybe i am)

x

x

x

x

x

x (ok im done fucking with you now on with the chapter! ^-^)

Orion hesitated for a moment before stepping into the room it would seem that all 12 Olympians were here. He thought looking around the room nervously before focusing on the center throne. Zeus stared back at him intently and actually smiled. "It is good to see you have all returned alive and well, however seeing as you were outside this world we do not know what actually happened, and im sure everyone is curious to know what occurred." He said the four of them exchanged look before Hermonie stepped forward.

"It went well enough, we arrived without any trouble and made it all the way to the edge of the forest before we ran into trouble. Krios had left a ward on the area, but Triton was able to get us around it. He unfortunately had to opt out of helping any further so he would still be able to get us back here if we had to make a hasty retreat." Zeus shot an annoyed look at Triton at this making the younger god roll his eyes, Hermonie ignored the exchange and continued. "After we dropped him off at the lake me and Percy continued on towards the castle where Orion was being kept, but without Triton to help we ended up tripping a second ward. We didn't have a chance to get to the castle before Krios got there." Zeus frowned at this.

"Then how could you possibly have rescued Orion?" He asked with a raised eyebrow several of the other gods nodded as well looking curious Hermonie just ginned.

"Ill get to that in a second Lord Zeus." She said Politely and continued. "Anyway at the point me and Percy had no choice but to try to fight him, it didn't really work out. Percy was knocked out and I was speared to a tree threw my shoulder." She said wincing. "At that point Orion managed to pull off the second half of a spell Bennu gave us both." She said shooting a look his way. "It allowed him to change into a rather large Dragon." Triton snorted at that.

"Thats something of an understatement." He said drily. "That 'dragon' was the size of a jet _and_ it was immortal." He said Hermonie shot a look his way annoyed at the interruption and subsequently missed the startled looks the gods exchanged at this proclamation.

"Thats impossible." Said Zeus with a frown. "Changing into a dragon I can believe, but Orion could not just have become immortal on his own like that, especially as I can see he is not right now. You must be mistaken on that point." He said Hermonie looked at Orion with a raised eye brow. He just looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and concentrating on his magic. With a snap his magic shifted his form followed suit. Leaving 150 feet of immortal dragon sitting behind the other three. All the gods stared for a moment stunned by this. Orion just tilted his head to the side and made an odd rumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Apparently it is quite possible." Stated Artemis looking intrigued. Orion looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Ya but can he fight?" Asked Ares with a laugh Orion snapped his head around and snarled showing off fangs that where still stained gold from the battle with Krios.

"Considering he killed Krios id say he quite capable of fighting Ares." Snapped Hermonie looking irritated. The dead silence that followed this statement was really something else.

"He _killed _Krios?" Asked Athena dubiously, Orion grinning toothily at them.

"Krios is about as dead as an immortal can get." Said Triton amused. "And it was quite the fight too." He added grinning at the slightly stupefied looks they were getting.

"So Orion beat Krios and that was it?" Asked Poseidon warily looking like he didn't want any more surprises tonight.

"Beat him?" Said Triton with a laugh. "He completely wiped the floor with him, Krios didn't have a chance, the battle only last 20 minutes if that!" He said Zeus appeared to have gotten over his astonishment at this point and laughed.

"Good!" He said smirking and looked at Orion. "You have done well Orion, not many demigods can say they've killed a Titan." He said smiling, Orion started at him startled at the praise for a moment before nodding. "Good now on too our second order of business." He said loosing the smiling and turning his eyes to Triton. "You captured the sorcerer that assisted Krios?" He said flatly a dangerous glint in his eyes. Triton nodded and pulled the shell out of his pocket tossing it into the middle area near the fire where it promptly turned back into Dumbledore. The sorcerer looked around wildly in confusion for a moment before apparently putting two and two together and tried to apperated away.

This of course didn't work, not by a long shot, it was kinda funny though. "Albus Dumbldore." Said Zeus flatly glaring at the mortal sorcerer. Dumbledore puffed up indignantly proving once again he had absolutely no sense of self preservation.

"I don't know what you think iv...!" He began.

"SILENCE!" Roared Zeus effectively shutting Dumbledore up. "You mortal, assisted a Titan in stealing two demigods and bound their power. You have since torture my son and tried to kill both him and Hermione, Daughter of Poseidon." He said flatly the rest of the gods although having known a mortal was involved in the situation looked appalled at what the fool had gotten away with. "Do any disagree that this fool should be sentenced to Tartarus?" He asked looking around the room, no one said anything. Zeus nodded looking back at Dumbledore who had paled dramatically at Zeus's words. "You are here by sentenced to eternity in Tartarus!" He snapped and Dumbledore vanished with a terrified yell. "Now that that is taken care of consider your quest a complete success children. You may return to camp, Orion remain the rest of you may go." He said calmly most of the gods and goddess vanished at this, giving Orion and Hermonie appraising looks as they went. Hermonie looked at Orion in concern, he nodded to her and she sighed leaving the room along with Percy and Triton, Poseidon following them without a backward glance. Once the room was empty Zeus stood with a sigh looking thoughtfully at orion who was still in dragon form. "I am truly glade you made it back Orion." He said walking over. Orion titled his head to the side looking uncertain. Zeus just sighed and shook his head "I almost wish you had not quite so effectively destroyed Krios so I could punish him myself, but I suppose that doesn't really matter."

"_How was he able to get away with taking me and Hermonie?" _Orion thought, not entirely sure if Zeus would hear him, Zeus sighed though and answered.

"You were only a few months old when your older sister had to head for the camp, I was trying to ensure her safety as much as I could given that I couldn't truly interfere, and by the time the situation had been _resolved_ you were gone and your sister was all but dead." He said Orion stared at him startled.

"_I have a sister?" _ He asked Zeus sighed.

"Yes although... In getting to camp she was traveling with two other demigods, they made it all the way to the border of the camp. No monster can cross the border, but they were attacked by the Furies before they could reach safety, Thalia distracted them while the other two made a run for the border. They made it but Thalia was fatally injured, rather then let her die so she could be tormented by Hades I turned her into a pine tree." He finished Orion blinked.

"_So my sisters a tree?"_ He asked Zeus nodded. "_Well thats not so bad I suppose, lots of worse things one can get turned into." _He said after a moment before frowning. "_Wait a minute..." _He muttered suddenly. "_Is Hermonie still here?" _he asked sharply.

"No, she and the others are back at camp already, why?" Zeus asked frowning.

"_Before we left Bennu gave Hermonie a vial of Phoenix tears, he said it would heal any injury short of death, and that there was someone at camp who needed it! Is there anyone else at camp he could have been referring too?"_ He asked staring at Zeus intensely all but twitching in place Zeus frowned.

"No there is not, and further more Thalia's tree was poisoned earlier this year by a traitor in an attempt to weaken the camp borders, the quest to retrieve the golden fleece to heal her failed as well." He said with a grin. "It most likely was Thalia he was referring too." He finished Orion hissed gleefully at this and abruptly changed back into his demigod form.

"Whats the fastest way to camp from here?" He asked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(1) For those of you questioning why I brought Sirius and Remus in and then just a rapidly got rid of them, this isn't the last you've seen of them! They'll be back later along with Bennu and Horus so stay tuned!

Quetzal- well there you have it the second to last chapter of Storm Front. Storm Warning will follow without delay though so don't get upset its more of an organizational thing then anything else. If you want to watch a teaser trailer i made for Storm Warning heres the link

www. youtube. com/ watch?v= CyJIBK OmdyM

it does a recap then go's into Storm Warning


	24. Summers End

Quetzal - Here we are, the final chapter of Storm front. I can't believe im actually finishing my first novel length story! ^-^ Storm Warning should have chapter 1 posted in a day or two a need to clear up a few plot points I was confused on with it. But its outlined and has a few scribbles already.

_**NOTE - Thinking back on it on not sure if it was too clear that time moves differently between the two worlds, for instance even though Hermonie and Orion left the other world in early January its near the end of the summer at camp all right?**_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 24 - Summers End

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_Before we left Bennu gave Hermonie a vial of Phoenix tears, he said it would heal any injury short of death, and that there was someone at camp who needed it! Is there anyone else at camp he could have been referring too?" He asked staring at Zeus intensely all but twitching in place Zeus frowned._

_ "No, there is not, and further more Thalia's tree was poisoned earlier this year by a traitor in an attempt to weaken the camp borders, the quest to retrieve the golden fleece to heal her failed as well." He said with a grin. "It most likely was Thalia he was referring too." He finished Orion hissed gleefully at this and abruptly changed back into his demigod form. _

_ "Whats the fastest way to camp from here?" He asked._

xxxxxxxxx

Zeus frown, "Ill send you there myself, it would take you at least an hour any other way." He said and after an odd feeling of vertigo Orion found himself standing on a hill a few feet from Hermonie who jumped in surprise.

"Where the hell did you come?" She asked startled Orion just grinned before turning serious.

"Hermonie, when Bennu gave you those Phoenix tears you looked like you had someone in mind to use them on, who?" He asked staring at her intensely, she blinked.

"Thalia's tree was poisoned I was going to use it to heal her." She said looking confused a relived look crossed Orions face and he grinned again. "Why are you so interested?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Thalia is my half sister!" He said practically bouncing a look of understanding crossed Hermonies face. Orion would always act like a three year old where family was concerned. The idea that there was someone else was like a dream come true for him.

"Well come on then!" She said racing up the hill to where Percy was waiting next to a massive pine tree. Orion could sense the magic of the border before they ever reached it and could almost see a heat mirage where he was pretty sure the actual ward was. The pine tree looked pretty sad, the branches were drooping and the needles were mostly brown a sad ring of dead one littering the ground around her. Hermonie frowned at the tree as Percy talked to the two Apollo kids who had been guarding it. After a moment they nodded and backed off.

"I hope this antidote works." Said the taller of the to glancing sadly at the tree. "After everything she's been through she doesn't deserve to die like this." Hermonie nodded and unhooked her neckless pulling the little vial off of it. She considered it for a moment before unlatching the lid and pouring the small amount of liquid down the hole the arrow had made.

For a moment nothing happened, then the wood around the arrow hole began to glow slightly the light spreading outward to encompass the entire tree. They were forced to cover their eyes as the glow continued to brighten before abruptly going out. They all looked at the tree again blinking spots out of their eyes. The trees once brown needles were a bright green again they saw. Orion grinned happily before noticing something off. There was a lump at the base of the tree that hadn't been there before, and the lump appeared to be breathing! He jump forward to confirm if this was what he thought it was, and at a closer look confirmed it.

There was a girl who looked to be about 13 a little younger then him, curled up in the roots of the tree sound asleep. Orion crouched down and carefully rolled her over as the two Apollo kids knelt down as well checking her over. "Amazing!" Muttered one shacking his head. "She's completely unharmed." Orion grinned at this and carefully picked her up. Hermonie popped up next to him looking faintly amazed.

"I wonder if Bennu knew it would do that?" She muttered as one of the Apollo kids raced down the hill to tell Chiron what had happened, Orion shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He asked Hermonie just smiled.

"I suppose not. Come on lets get her down to the Big House so they can give her a proper check up." He nodded and followed her down the hill towards camp. Moments later Chiron raced up to them looking astonished.

"How is this possible!" He asked sharply Hermonie stepped forward.

"Bennu gave me a powerful antidote before we left the other world, I used it on Thalia's tree. It um...worked a little better then I thought it would." She said Chiron sighed and nodded.

"You should have asked first before using it, but I suppose I can't argue with the results." He said with a smile and waved at them to follow. "Now come best to check that her injuries from before are truly healed before we start celebrating." He said turning to lead them back down the hill when a bright glow lit the area. The light was coming from the twin lightning bolt symbols hovering over Orion and Thalias heads, only a moment later a glowing Trident appeared over Hermonies as well. Chiron and the few campers who had come up the hill to see what the commotion was about bowed as Chiron announce the claiming. "Its is determined! Zeus, King of the Gods, God of the Sky! Hail Orion Ashton, and Thalia Grace Children of the Sky God!" He called before looking to Hermonie. "Poseidon!" He called this time. "Earthershaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Hail Hermonie Soren! Daughter of the Sea God!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion stared down at Thalia, she was currently staying in the big house in one of the guest rooms. It had been three days since they had arrived back at camp and Thalia had been freed from her tree. She had yet to wake up, but Chiron had said to just give it time, she had spent almost 7 years as a tree after all, it was going to take her a little while to adjust. He had been like a ghost for the last few days though Hermonie had been bringing him snacks even if he could go a week without even feeling hungry, so no one in the camp who hadn't been there when they were claimed had even seen him yet. Although the story of what he had done had gotten around for all that Percy and Hermonie hadn't said anything. Apparently everyone wanted to meet the guy who could trash a Titan in 20 minutes in a straight fight.

A groan from the bed snapped him out of his thoughts a moment later and he leaned over looking concerned. Thalia cracked her eyes open looking confused as she focused on him, she frowned. "Wh...What happened?" She asked looking confused she blinked suddenly a startled look crossing her face and tried to sit up. She fell back with a hiss of pain.

"Don't move so quick Sis." He said looking concerned she blinked and looked at him blankly.

"Sis?" She asked confused she nodded.

"Yes sis, your my half sister. If you don't want me to call you that I wont." He said she stared at him for a moment.

"Uh...ya, please don't." She said after a moment he nodded, she put a hand on her face a look of frustration crossing her face. "Um this might be a strange question but...um...was I a tree?" She asked looking embarrassed, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, yes you were." He agreed.

"Then it wasn't all a dream?" She asked softly looking uncertain, Orion shrugged.

"Depends on what you think you dreamed I suppose." He answered "Whats the last thing you remember?" She frowned.

"A girl, I was dieing and she did...something." Orion nodded.

"That was Hermonie, she healed you from the poison that Luke hit you with."

"Luke." She said after a moment frowning. "I remember Luke...shooting at me, the arrow was poisoned. He...why would he do that?" She looked up at Orion confusion evident on her face. Orion sighed leaning back.

"You'll have to ask someone else for the details I don't really know the specifics, but what I do know is that Luke has betrayed the camp and the Olympians and is helping Kronos." He said after a moment. "He poisoned your tree because it would weaken the borders of the camp so monsters could get in." Thalia stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes a look of pain flashing through her eyes.

"I don't want to believe you, but, I remember him talking to me, before...when I was a tree, he told me he was sorry and...he'd get revenge, for what happened to me" She trailed off frowning and shook her head looking at him confused. "It all really foggy." She said after a moment Orion nodded looking unsurprised.

"Id be more surprised if it wasn't. You just spent almost 7 years as a plant, be glade you remember anything." He said with a shrug, she nodded looking thoughtful.

"Hows Annabeth?" She asked "She was with us when we made a run for the border, I never did see if they made it...although I do seem to remember Luke about her to me when I was...uh."

"Indisposed?" Asked Orion helpful Thalia glared at this looking annoyed Orion grinned at her. "She's fine as far as I know, not the nicest person around but all right." He said Thalia sighed and shook her head.

"Typical," Muttered Thalia before she focused back on him. "So who exactly are you anyway?" She asked Orion grinned and gave her a mock half bow.

"I am Orion Ashton, Son of Zeus, Demigod, Sorcerer, occasional Immortal, and slayer of Titans." He said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thalia looked around curiously from the doorway of the big house, she hadn't really been able to get up much the day before. Apparently whatever it was that Hermonie had used to heal her had taken a lot out of her, either that or being a tree for 7 years had left her with a hangover. Camp was certainly odd that was for sure, especially considering if her, _brother_, was to be believed the guy sitting on the porch paying a gameboy was a god. She was hardly one to talk but she found it hard to believe that, the way he looked, did he honestly expect people to take him seriously?

"Thalia!" Called a vaguely familiar voice she looked over and spotted a blond girl running up to her, her eyes narrowed. For all that she hadn't seen her in 7 years she could still recognize Annabeth, she also knew Annabeth hadn't come to see her once since she was turned into a tree let alone the last few days she'd been unconscious.

"Annabeth." She said cooly Annabeth smiled at her happily apparently not catching the tone.

"Its great to see you up! How are you?" She asked Thalia looked at her somewhat incredulously. The way Annabeth talked you'd think she'd been down with a bad case of the flu not been turned into a plant for several years.

"Im good," She answered drily Annabeth nodded smiling.

"Thats fantastic! Want to come train with my cabin for a bit?" She asked Thalia looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"No thanks, I don't think getting my head bashed in would be a good idea at the moment." She answered. "Plus im waiting for Percy and Hermonie they were going to show me where the beach is." Annabeths face darkened at this.

"What the hell are you doing with _them_?" She spat looking disgusted Thalia blinked a little startled Percy had said Annabeth despised him simply because he was a son of Poseidon but this was above and beyond simple dislike.

"I happen to _like_ them Annabeth, Hermonie helped me and Percys kinda funny." She answered frowning, Annabeth just looked disgusted.

"But there Poseidon's brats!" she spat look annoyed, Thalia glared at this. This girl was not the same slightly conceited but likable enough kid she had once known.

"I don't care who's kids they are their my friends now, deal with it." Annabeth gave her a pitying look at this.

"Right whatever, never mind, hope you feel better." She said looking irritated and stalked off muttering something about. 'kicking seaweed brains ass'. Thalia looked after her a little annoyed.

"Oh..kay?" She muttered rolling her eyes.

"There you are!" Said Percy jogging up. "Ready to go to the beach?" He asked she nodded and they headed off. Weaving though camp and dodging a group of archers that tried to turn them into a pin cushions, it took about five minutes to get to there from the big house but it was well worth it. The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean now dying the water orange.

"There you guys are! I was beginning to think you got lost!" Said Hermonie from where she was sitting in the waves.

"Wheres Orion?" Thalia asked not seeing him on the beach. Hermonie got a distant look im her eyes for a moment before the water further out in the bay exploded a dragon head the size of a large car popping up out of the water. "He's right there." She said completely straight faced. Thalia stared her mouth hanging slightly open. Orion had told her he could turn into a dragon, but she hadn't quite gotten an idea of the scale. That was a bit fucking dragon.

"Cool." She said after a moment Hermonie nodded as Orion disappeared under the surface again.

"He's apparently discovered that swimming is just as much fun as flying in that form." She said drily as the water level in the bay abruptly dropped by a significant margin, and Orion surfaced grinning in human and swam back over to shore as the ocean rushed into the bay to fill the gap where his dragon form had been.

"Nice to see your out of bed Thalia! Doing better today?" He asked hauling himself out of the water and looking hopefully at Hermonie who rolled her eyes and dried him off.

"Im good." She answered sighing. "You were right about Annabeth though." She said to Percy, he just shrugged.

"She'll be a bitch as long as your sticking around us." He said, she nodded looking annoyed.

"I had been hoping that Luke would keep her head on straight when they got to camp since I couldn't. She was starting to act like that before we even got here." She said with a sigh before noticing that both Hermonie and Percy seemed to have zoned out. She shot a look Orion's way, but he was just watching them curiously. Abruptly they snapped back to attention Percy jogging down the beach and diving into the water even as Hermonie disappeared into the next wave. "What the hell was the about?" She asked puzzled, Orion shrugged.

"Poseidon probably told them to leave for the moment, either that or Triton wants to talk to them." He explained Thalia looked at him oddly.

"Um ok? But why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to speak to the both of you without them here." Said a voice drily right behind her, she twisted ready to slug whoever had snuck up behind her only for her wrist to be caught before she got halfway there. She blinked a little confused. No one was usually fast enough to catch her, not at that range, she looked up at the gray eyed man who had caught her in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked annoyed trying to twist loose with no success, a flicker of annoyance crossed the mans face.

"You will not speak to me like that Thalia" He growled eyes narrowing, she froze eyeing him a little warily. Orion stepped forward trying to defuse the situation before someone got zapped.

"Thalia thats our father." He said drily Thalia paled at this.

"Sorry." She squeaked Zeus sighed and let go of her arm, she backed off looking worried.

"Im not going to harm you child." He said sounding a little exasperated. She shot a look Orions way he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Its fine Thalia." He said amused Thalia shot a look Zeus's way still looking uncertain.

"Whats wrong child?" He asked frowning she winced.

"Its just...well...you turned me into a _tree_." She said after a moment looking peeved, Zeus smirked.

"Worried ill do it again dear?" He asked grinning Thalia huffed glaring at him as Orion laughed behind her.

"Something like that." She grumbles eyeing him strangely Zeus expression softened a bit.

"I only did that to save you Thalia, you may remember I did visit you many times." He said smiling slightly, Thalia frowned looking thoughtful and nodded after a moment.

"Your right I do remember." She muttered Orion looked at Zeus with a raised eye brow.

"Wasn't that against the rules?" He asked Zeus just smirked.

"Theres no rule about talking to a tree, the fact that that tree may have once been a Demigod is irrelevant." He said Orion snorted.

"Nice loophole." He said drily "But doesn't that mean you shouldn't be talking to us now?" He asked.

"In Thalia case yes, but you wont see anyone calling me on it." He answered Orion frowned.

"Only in Thalias case?" He asked Zeus glanced at him and nodded.

"You don't really count as a demigod anymore, not truly. You are an immortal, even if its only when you want to be." He answered Orion nodded looking thoughtful.

"If you say so." He agreed. "Now was there a specific reason you wanted to talk to us, or did you just want to say hello?" He asked curiously.

"There was indeed a reason other then that, you see Thalia cannot return home for the winter, and I would rather she not remain at camp by her self. So I want you to take her with you when you and Hermonie leave for that world tour you two have been discussing." He said Orion blinked looking numbplused.

"You thought we weren't going to bring her?" He said confused. "Of course she's coming, well as long as she wants to anyway?" He continued looking down at Thalia.

"Uh, I don't really like road trips." She said looking hesitant, Orion grinning.

"No problem then, were _sailing_ around the world not taking a car." He said grinning Thalia blinked looking interested now.

"You have a ship?" She asked curiously.

"The ships Hermonie's it was given to her by one of the Egyptian gods, Horus specifically. Its called the Akhet." Thalia frowned at this.

"Well, I don't really want to stay here all year so I guess ill come." She finally agreed.

"Good." Said Zeus looking pleased he leaned down and gave Thalia a hug. The young Demigod froze, a deer in the headlights look on her face for a moment before returning the gesture. Zeus nodded to Orion who rolled his eyes before vanishing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(One month later)

Orion glanced over at where the Akhet sat in the water before looking back down the dock for his little sister, who he could hear was having another screaming argument with Annabeth. The girl had been trying to convince Thalia to stay with her for the winter at camp instead of going with him and Hermonie, mostly Hermonie. Thalia had been putting her new skills in lightning manipulation to good use in response. Annabeth had since been walking away from those fights a little singed if she managed to get Thalia particularly pissed.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Percy popping out of the water next to the dock. Sally wouldn't be by to pick him up until later that afternoon so he was spending every chance he had in the water before the closest thing to the bay he'd be in was a bathtub. Orion shook his head no.

"We'er waiting for Thalia, she's fighting with Annabeth again." He answered Percy nodded in understanding. Those too's fights had really become something else even the Ares kids avoided them when they went for each others throats again.

"Any idea where you guys are gonna head first?" He asked Orion looked thoughtful at this.

"We were thinking of heading down to the Caribbean for a week or so then around south America before sailing over to the Mediterranean and seeing Greece." He answered with a shrug, Percy looked a little jealous at that.

"Seriously? Greece would be cool." He said with a sigh, Orion shrugged.

"Want us to pick you up on the way there?" He asked "It'll probably be a month or more before we head out that way. Stopping by in New York's no trouble at all." Orion smirked at the startled look that earned him.

"Your kidding right? You'd come get me?" He asked Orion nodded.

"Sure why not? It'll be fun." He grinned down at Percy who was smiling now.

"Hell ya I want to go! Id have to ask mom if its all right but I don't see why not." He agreed as Thalia came bounding down the hill a grin on her face.

"Right im ready, lets go!" She said dashing past Orion and jumping on board the Akhet without missing a beat. Orion looked after her with a raised eye brow.

"Whats the rush, you set her on fire or something?" He asked Thalia just grinned viciously and disappeared below decks. Percy and Orion exchanged worried looks.

"I think we'd better go before Annabeth recovers from whatever she did, Ill see you in a month or so then?" He said hurriedly throwing a worried look up the hill Thalia had run from, Percy nodded looking concerned as well.

"Sure send me an Iris message when you think you'll be around, see ya!" He said and disappeared back under the surface where it was safe as Orion untied the Akhet and jumped on board pulling it away from the dock and out to sea.

xxxxxxxxx

The End

To be Continued in,

Storm Warning

Quetzal- We a merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you get many presents in the morning! For those of you who do not celebrate Christmas have a nice day! Hope you all liked the final chapter of Storm front. Ill add an AN chapter to this once I have the first chapter of Storm Warning up so you all get a heads up. Expect it in about oh...three days? Maybe less. If you see any glaring plot holes or such that have caught you attention throughout this story speak now please id like to fix them if I haven't already.

and as a bonus here the covers for Storm Front And Storm Warning!

http:/ acer-kaze. deviantart .com /#/d35m6ve

http:/ acer-kaze. deviantart .com /#/d35m6t5

Good Night!


	25. Storm Warning!

Quetzal here! ITS THE MOMENT YOU"VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Storm Warning chapter one is out! Take a look on my profile to see it. The sites being a bit screwy so if you don't see it at first keep checking back! It'll pop up eventually!

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/65 93924/1/

Thats the link!

and Thank you for my 64,030 hits on Storm Front!


End file.
